Zelda: A Fairytale
by Sakurelle
Summary: Zelda is a princess in hiding, though she does not know it. Instead, she lives as a common slave, befriending a cursed wolfman named Link, while Ganondorf seeks the power of the long forgotten Triforce mark she bears on her right hand. AU LinkxZelda
1. Lightning's Shadow

Disclaimer: This applies to the entire story. I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters from that game.

This actually was an idea for an original story I was going to write, inspired by the modified versions of classic fairy tales done by Gail Carson Levine (I love Ella Enchanted). Anyway, I decided instead to take this to the Zelda fandom, mix in more of my own original elements, and this is what happened. You are likely to recognize elements of Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Beauty of the Beast, but there is very, very little directly from the Disney movies. Anyway, I don't want to take up any more time, please enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Lightning's Shadow**

Lightning flashed across the sky as the young King Harkinian watched from the throne room windows; the shadows of the illuminated raindrops fell like freckles upon his face.

_Lightning is a bad omen,_ he thought with a frown. Lightning did not occur very often in Hyrule, his kingdom. The people were good and did nothing to displeasure the Goddesses. That meant only one thing. The lightning was not a punishment but a warning.

"Harkinian! Why do you worry so?" asked the young queen as she hurried to her husband. He tore his gaze away from the window and turned to her, a smile finally finding its way onto his face.

"No reason, my dear wife. Do not be concerned about me. Now, tell me, how is our daughter?" The queen smiled and motioned to the bundle she was holding in her arms. Harkinian immediately forgot all about the storm as he took his young daughter into his embrace. The queen clasped her hands together.

"You are such a loving father," she said. "Just as you are a good ruler, my husband. There is nothing to fear." Harkinian nodded, but her words had brought on another memory. _My dear daughter was born during a lightning storm exactly six months before today._ He shook away the thought and dropped his eyes to his daughter's face.

"You are lovely, just like your mother." He lifted a finger and stroked his daughter's cheek. She cooed happily, her bright sapphire eyes shining up at him. Queen Zelda moved closer to her husband so that they both could admire their child. In that moment, they both knew nothing of the raging winds or deafening rain that pelted the window.

Lightning struck again, interrupting their happy moment. It struck even closer to the castle, its length seeming to cut the window diagonally. As it came, the entire throne room was lit so brightly that everyone shaded their eyes. When it faded away, the hall was painted in shadow.

Harkinian found that he had reflexively pulled his daughter into his chest. He slowly pulled her away, blinking several times to adjust to the return to darkness. He felt his wife's hand grasp his arm tightly. He looked into her face and saw that she was staring at the entrance to the room. He directed his gaze outwards.

Standing in the shadows at the far end of the room was a man. The servants that had gathered for the storm stood up as they noticed him. They whispered quietly to each other, falling back to the outer edges as the man walked closer.

"Who are you?" called Harkinian to the man as he crossed the red carpet leading to the throne. "What is your business?" The man stopped a few feet away from the steps leading up to where the monarchs stood. He wore a black cloak that covered his clothes with a hood that shaded most of his face. Harkinian felt a sense of dread seep into his mouth, but he kept calm as he faced the stranger.

"Greetings, your Majesty. I have traveled from distant lands and seek shelter within your walls." Harkinian narrowed his eyes. There was something oddly discomforting about the man's voice.

"Welcome, stranger," he said hesitantly. He handed his daughter over to his wife. As he did so, he caught her eyes briefly and touched her right hand. She nodded. Harkinian turned back to the cloaked man. "It is common courtesy to reveal one's name in the presence of friends and allies. If you mean no harm towards us, please state your name and business in these parts and we will gladly offer you a room."

It was the stranger's turn to hesitate. He glanced warily around the room. The servants were all huddled together; behind them, the guards readied their weapons. The storm had started less than an hour ago, so the younger maids were still readying candles to brighten the room. Despite their progress, the throne room's expanse still remained mostly in shadow. The cloaked man turned back to the king and queen and took a deep breath.

"I truly appreciate your kindness," he said while reaching into his cloak. Harkinian noticed the motion and stood in front of his wife. He motioned the guards silently and they gripped their swords.

"Now, stranger, I know not why you have avoided the question. But please, we ask only out of fear of darker things that linger in these dangerous times. Please tell us your name, if not your business, for safety's sake."

The stranger raised his face so that he met Harkinian's eyes with his own for the first time. The king gasped. The stranger's eyes were bright red.

"Who are you?" Harkinian asked angrily, pulling out his sword. The three bright triangles of the Triforce, the symbol that granted the true descendents of the royal line the power to rule, appeared and glowed brightly on the back of his left hand.

Chaos erupted in the room.

When the stranger saw the mark, he immediately threw off his cloak with strings of magic, brandishing two large swords. Guards poured in from the sides, but the evil man shot through them with blasts of tainted magic. He sent blows into the ceilings and the walls, shaking the castle and causing chunks of marble and stone to fall onto the ground. Harkinian powered up his sword with fire from his Triforce mark, trying to push his wife away from danger with his free right arm. She refused.

"No, my husband, I will help you in this fight!" she insisted. Harkinian glared at the evil man.

"No, Zelda. Listen to me! You must take our daughter and flee."

"I will not!" Harkinian shot a string of flames toward the stranger. He countered with magic equally as strong.

"Zelda, as the king, I order you to escape!"

"I am also a bearer of the Triforce mark! I may do as I please."

"Then, as your husband and your love, I beg you." Three guards joined Harkinian, deflecting the stranger's blows with their swords while Harkinian strained to provide counter magic attacks. Queen Zelda could not think of a way to argue with her husband. She turned to run with the fleeing servants when a woman approached her.

"Milady!" she cried amidst the noise of the battle and the collapsing castle. Zelda gasped.

"Impa!" Zelda thought for a moment. Then, she quickly thrust the bundle of cloth that enveloped her daughter into the old servant's arms.

"But…Milady? What is the meaning of this?"

"My husband fights alone in front of an evil sorcerer. I ask you to please care for my daughter if our battle goes ill!" Without another word, the queen picked up her skirts and returned to the battle scene. Impa stood rooted to the spot, holding the baby princess in her arms. The girl had started to cry because of the screams and shouts around her.

Queen Zelda returned to her husband's side. He gave her a shocked look.

"I have entrusted Impa with Zelda. She will take care of her. Now, let us combine the power from our Triforce marks and defeat this man!" she explained. Harkinian reluctantly nodded. He took the queen's right hand and held it in his left. Both of their Triforce marks glowed a fierce yellow.

The stranger disposed of the guards quickly. He turned his attention back on the two royals.

"You cannot possibly defeat me," he rasped. "My name is Ganondorf. I have come to claim the power of the Triforce!"

"So, now he states his name and business," Harkinian muttered to his wife. She smiled slightly.

"He thinks too highly of himself, my dear husband. Let us show him the power of the Triforce." The king and queen raised their hands. The glow from the Triforce spread outwards, bathing the ruined hall in the celestial light. The power usually weakened evil enemies, but Ganondorf did not show any signs of decreasing in strength. Harkinian narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of being are you, to resist this power?" he asked. Ganondorf threw his head back and cackled.

"I am no ordinary evil sorcerer. If I am to challenge the Triforce itself, I decided I needed the ultimate dark power." To prove his point, Ganondorf summoned a globe of dark energy between his open palms. He shot the blast towards the king and queen, who repelled it with their Triforce power. However, Ganondorf's strength was beyond what they had imagined. It took all their combined effort to keep the blast away, while Ganondorf poured more and more energy into the magic. The ball of energy stayed suspended in midair between them. On one side, bright yellow light pushed back at it fiercely while on the other, dark strings beat it forward. It was the ultimate game of tug-of-war.

"You cannot win!" Queen Zelda declared. "The Goddesses have given us this power to protect Hyrule."

"Your statement rings false, my dear queen, for I am winning!" Ganondorf powered up once again. The ball hurtled towards the king and queen. The two strained to keep it away. The ball struggled to break the golden barrier; its light revealed the sweat matted to the faces of the Triforce bearers. The ball loomed dangerously close, hanging within a few feet of them.

"We…must…win…" Harkinian struggled to say. Ganondorf smirked back. He clearly had not used up as much energy.

"I must remark, you have excellent concentration," the evil man said lightly. Harkinian knew Ganondorf was just trying to make them lose focus. Therefore, he did not respond as the other man continued. "It is a shame that I want to kill you and your wife. Oh, and yes, your daughter is next."

"You leave my child out of this!" Harkinian yelled. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"But she is an heir to the Triforce power as well. If I am to obtain the power, she must be slain!" Ganondorf raised one hand as if to shoot a string of magic at the young princess in the terrified maid's arms.

"No!" Harkinian roared, and in that instant he lost concentration. The magic overpowered him and his wife, thrusting them to the ground. The king did not even have time to scream before he died. His wife was alive for a few more seconds, if only to shout out before she also crossed death's gates.

"Run Impa! Save Zelda!" Her last breath spent, the queen crumpled onto the body of her husband. The first part of his plan successful, Ganondorf turned to Impa and held out his hand.

"Give me the princess and I shall not harm you."

"Never!" Impa screamed. She turned and fled from the scene. Ganondorf shot blasts of magic at her. They missed, striking the floor instead. Impa swerved and ducked from the sprays of dark stone. Ganondorf snarled as he watched her get away.

"Do not think you have escaped me!" he roared. Impa heard him but kept running. Ganondorf reached into his magic. The maid and the princess were too far for a direct hit, but he had other methods to defeat them. After all, the baby would not receive her true powers until she was old enough to ascend the throne according to the law. As she was the only living heir left, he would have to wait until then.

"I curse the princess!" he screamed again. Impa faltered slightly, turning around. She had reached the outer gates of the castle, but Ganondorf's voice had been magically amplified throughout the area. "Upon her eighteenth birthday, when she receives the true powers of the royal line, she will bleed and die on the blade of the Triforce itself!" Impa shuddered. He had invoked his evil magic with that spell. It was not a mere sentence exclaimed in vain. It was an actual, binding curse. Impa hurried away, the dreadful thought hanging in her mind.

The princess was doomed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope that caught your interest! I will be updating every two weeks, so my next chapter will be uploaded September 15. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Four Gifts

Two weeks have passed by so quickly! Thank you all for the reviews (eleven: wow!)!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: The Four Gifts**

Impa did not know how long she had been running. She had left the castle behind her in ruins. The king and queen had been murdered before her very eyes. She did not even know if her fellow servants, men and women who had been her friends for many years, managed to survive or were brutally slain as well. The only thing she had left was the young princess Zelda, the last of the royal line, sleeping in her arms.

When Impa finally slowed down, she noticed that the sun was peeking up from behind the rolling hills of Hyrule Field. It caught her by surprise, because it had not even registered in her mind that she had been running all night. The princess had fallen asleep many hours ago. Impa looked down upon her silent form, wondering if the baby would be hungry soon.

Impa stopped at the edge of the forest. Light was pouring over the land, illuminating the damage of the previous night. In the distance, she could clearly see the broken form of the castle against the morning's pink sky. Surprisingly, Ganondorf had not bewitched the army or used his magic to follow her. Impa was thankful. She did not need another problem.

The old maid turned to look at the forest. It looked dark and foreboding, but she did not know where else to go with the princess. There was rumored to be a shrine in the depths of the trees. Perhaps she could go there and seek refuge from the Goddesses. It was said that they would answer those in need, and the princess was a descendent of the royal line.

Impa entered the forest warily, cradling the princess in her arms in a way that would protect her from stray branches. She walked on for a few hours. The sounds of the forest were peaceful compared to the cries of last night's battle scene and the eerie silence of the field at nightfall. Finally, Impa entered a clearing that she knew was the entrance to the shrine that the stories spoke of.

Impa had not eaten anything for over twelve hours. The same applied to her princess, who soon woke up and started crying once again. Impa sung the royal lullaby to the disgruntled child, but the poor baby was hungry.

"Gentle Impa, bring the baby here." The voice was soft, but it still startled Impa. She turned around and nearly fainted. Before her stood a fair woman with soft green hair that tumbled to her shoulders. She wore white robes of satin with a golden sash around her waist. Her body glowed in the partial darkness of the forest, giving away her identity.

"Farore!" Impa breathed, getting down to her knees. The goddess hurried forward, putting both hands on the old maid's shoulders and lifting her up. She met Impa's gaze with her kind emerald eyes.

"You have traveled far and are weary. Sit down and rest upon the grass. My sisters and I shall watch the child." Farore took the young princess from Impa's arms. Once she realized that the baby would be safe, Impa fainted. It was then that the other two goddesses appeared.

"The poor woman!" cried the flame-haired goddess. She rushed to Impa, helping the old woman shift into a more comfortable position. She was dressed identically to her sisters, though her hair was red and her eyes were brown.

"The poor baby; she is now an orphan," Farore said. She sat down on the grass, folding her legs under her long gown. Her blue-haired sister, Nayru, crouched down next to her. She cupped her hands together and whispered something. Golden sparks glittered in her hand, revealing a small cup shaped like a leaf filled to the brim with milk. She and her sister helped the young princess drink. Once she was through, Nayru turned back to the other goddess.

"Din, how is Impa?"

"She has just fainted. She will be awake soon," Din replied. She turned back to Impa, putting her fair hand upon the servant's forehead.

"That is good," Farore said from her position on the ground. She stroked Zelda's belly affectionately. "We have much to tell her."

Din stroked Impa's forehead. The old woman murmured something in her sleep and stirred. Her eyelids opened and fluttered slightly. She blinked firmly once before seeing Din in front of her. The flame-haired goddess smiled back.

"Do not be alarmed. We will protect you and the young princess." Impa seemed ready to faint again. She turned to Farore.

"What shall I do with the child? Will you three keep her here?"

"I'm afraid we cannot do so," Nayru replied. "Ganondorf has invoked a terrible power. In our earthly forms, we do not have the energy to resist. If we keep her here, he will come for her. He will destroy everything in the forest until he finds her." Impa tried to get up, but she failed, sitting back down with Din's help. She looked helplessly at the three goddesses and back at Zelda. Now fed, the young princess cooed happily in Farore's lap.

"Can you take her back with you?"

"She would have to leave behind the power of the Triforce that she is to inherit. Without another living heir, the power would disappear forever, leaving no chance for Hyrule to overthrow Ganondorf," Farore explained. Impa put a hand to her mouth.

"Then what can we do?" she asked. Din looked at Farore and Nayru. Farore nodded sadly. Nayru looked away.

"We have one plan," the flame-haired goddess started after taking a deep breath. "But it will be hard on Zelda."

"What do you mean?" Din crouched down next to Impa, looking at her intently to make sure Impa understood perfectly what she was about to say.

"Impa. The power of the Triforce is passed down through the royal line, as you know. Queen Zelda received the mark from her mother. When King Harkinian married her, he was blessed with the mark as well. Our princess Zelda is next in line for the throne. The mark will appear for her after she completes sixteen years and will grant her full power upon her eighteenth birthday."

"If I may," Impa interrupted. The goddesses nodded. "If the power stays within the royal line, why does Ganondorf believe he can obtain it?"

"There is one way that he can interrupt the flow of power," Farore replied. "If the bearer of the Triforce mark does not have a child or a husband, she is the last of the line until she marries or has a child. If the mark on her hand is split open before she is able to wed or give birth, then whoever wields the blade that spills her blood will receive that power."

"That is why Ganondorf killed the queen and king," Nayru continued, "and came after Princess Zelda. Chances are that he is waiting until she comes into full power on her birthday, and then he will murder her as well. She is the only one remaining that the Triforce can choose." Impa gasped.

"The curse!" she said. The goddesses looked at each other in confusion.

"Of what curse do you speak?" Farore asked. Impa shook her head.

"Before I left, Ganondorf bound Zelda to a curse that would cause her death upon her eighteenth birthday." The goddesses looked worried. "Can you undo the curse?"

"It is likely that he infused dark magic within the curse," Din said. "We won't be able to lift it."

"But we can alter it, can we not?" Nayru offered. She knelt next to the baby, placing her palms upon the young child's forehead. The blue-haired goddess closed her eyes.

"Can you read it?" Din asked. Nayru nodded. Farore saw that Impa looked slightly confused.

"Every curse or blessing is like a blanket of sentences wrapped around the receiver's mind. Though the words cannot be removed or rearranged, individual letters may be added to in order to change the meaning of the sentence," she explained. Impa nodded.

"How will you save Zelda?" the old maid asked. Farore turned back to her younger sister. Nayru had removed her hands and placed them on her lap. She turned to the others.

"The language was indeed one of the dark languages. There is little that can be done. However, I did manage to change one thing. The word for 'die' in the ancient language is similar to the word for 'sleep'. Now, upon her eighteenth birthday, should the poor princess stumble upon a blade on which she spills her blood, she will only fall asleep. For how long, I do not know. But it is all I can do."

"Thank you so much, Nayru, for your effort," Impa said. "But, I am afraid we haven't yet solved the problem of what I am going to do with the child." Farore turned to Din, who nodded and continued to explain.

"Well, as I said before, it might be hard on her. Ganondorf will be searching for her everywhere, anticipating the day of her eighteenth birthday. As of now, records of every citizen and servant are in the castle. He will likely continue keeping records, searching for her description. We cannot keep her in any town unless we do not register her. And…only slaves are not registered." Impa gasped, looking horrified.

"Surely you three cannot be suggesting this? She was born a princess, heir to the power of the Triforce and the throne of Hyrule!"

"And would you have her die as a princess, rather than live as a slave until she can come into her power and destroy Ganondorf?" Din demanded. After a look from her sisters, she calmed down. "Please listen to our wisdom, Impa, for we have seen more years than you. If she is kept a slave, she will be sheltered from weaponry and knowledge that can harm her. She will be kept carefully guarded, if for other reasons. Ganondorf will have no reason to search the slaves, for he will believe that we would never hide the princess in such a disgraceful fashion."

"Please reconsider," Impa pleaded. "Slaves are not taught how to defend themselves. They are not taught how to read or write. They are not even educated about the history of our kingdom. How will she rule if she spends so many years of her life in ignorance?"

"She is better to be alive and uneducated than to be wiser and dead, as I have said before," Din replied. "We have seen it too often. Young children, blessed with the knowledge of greater deeds they can achieve, often chase their destiny in great haste, leaving in their wake the sorrow of many. Zelda shall not be tempted to challenge Ganondorf until she is ready. She will learn to keep her feet on the ground, which will be to her advantage when she rules." Impa looked disappointed, but she knew the goddesses spoke the truth. She gathered the young princess in her arms. The baby had fallen asleep. The old maid traced the young girl's cheek sadly. Nayru, Farore, and Din gathered around her.

"You will be with her," Farore said. "So there is no need to worry. There is a woman in Kakariko Village who lives alone with two baby daughters. Go to her and seek employment. Tell her that this child is that of a former slave of yours. It is common for servants to bring along slaves to do the more undesirable work around the house. Do not reveal the baby's true name, for only a princess of Hyrule may be named Zelda."

"I shall do as you say," Impa agreed. She kept her eyes on Zelda's sweet face. "I feel sorry for the child."

"We do not have the power to see far into the future, but we are certain that Zelda will be safe under your care," Nayru said. "Now, before you leave, we would each like to bestow a gift upon the child."

"A gift?" Impa asked, surprised.

"Yes, one from each of us," Din replied. "For we are punishing her when she has done no wrong. I will give her the gift of great beauty, of golden hair and sparkling eyes, of fair skin and form. She will have the appearance of a true queen when she is able to ascend the throne, unmarked by her years of slavery."

"I give her the gift of good health," Farore said. "So that she shall never have to suffer more than what we have thrown upon her today."

"I give her the gift of intelligence," Nayru added finally. "So that one day, when she is ready to be queen, she will learn all that she has to know in short time. And for you, Impa, we give this ocarina. If you play a song upon it, it will call upon a helper if you have need." Impa accepted the instrument with one hand as she cradled the princess in the other. The young Zelda remained asleep for the gifts, unaware of the fact that her life was being changed around her. Impa held her closer. The goddesses moved back, clasping their hands in front of their skirts.

"You are free to go," Farore said. "We have done all that needs to be done here."

"Do as we have instructed and the princess will be safe," Din added.

"If you should need us, look in to the nearest mirror and think of us. We shall then be able to speak with you," Nayru informed. "We shall be going now. May good fortune fall on your path."

The goddesses faded away as Impa watched. She looked down upon Zelda.

"I do hope good fortune falls on our path, for you will need it, my dear one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For those of you who read _The Mystical Ocarina_, you'll notice that these goddesses are the more subdued versions of my other set (especially Din). Anyway, my next update is likely to be around September 29-30. Please review!


	3. Slave Princess

Thank you all so much for reviewing and putting this story on alerts! I just love getting home from a long day of school to read all my new messages! Anyway, this chapter introduces Zelda when she is slightly older. I know some of you all are anxious to see Link, but that will take a few more chapters. It will be worth it, though!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Slave Princess**

Good fortune did not grace young Zelda's path as Impa had hoped. The very night the goddesses had bestowed their gifts, Impa took the young princess to the Village as they had instructed. She found the young woman of whom they had spoken. She was a young citizen of barely twenty years. Impa was curious as to why the goddesses had led her here. The young woman was weak and heartbroken. She had fallen in love with a man from Zora's Domain, and upon his death, was left her alone with two small children.

The young woman was relieved that Impa offered her services and allowed her and the princess to stay with them. However, bad luck visited them almost immediately. A few nights into their stay, the young woman caught a terrible fever. Within a few more days, she was dead, leaving Impa to care for not only the young princess but also two other girls that were complete strangers to her. The oldest of the toddlers was three years old. The other had just completed her first birthday.

Impa and the three girls lived in the same house in Kakariko Village for sixteen years, watching the world change around them. Ganondorf had proclaimed himself king of the land. Most people allowed the change out of fear, for he killed any who opposed him. There was no one in the land who had the power to defeat him, except one. However, Ganondorf could not find a single trace of the missing princess. She and the legend of the Triforce had disappeared in the passing of time.

………

"Zel!"

The young golden-haired slave whimpered in her sleep. Her mind had registered the sound, but her body refused to get up. _One more minute_, she thought desperately.

"Zel!" The voice became louder now and more impatient. The girl opened her eyes, sapphire orbs meeting the darkness of the closet door. Still, she did not move from her position on the floor.

"_Harzel! If you do not get up this instant, I will tell my mother!_" The slave reluctantly sighed and got up. Her mistress's daughters were ruthless. If she did not move quickly, she would be punished…again.

The sixteen-year-old slave girl was none other than the Princess Zelda who had been missing for over a decade. The people had been told that she was murdered along with her parents, ending the royal power of the Triforce. Neither name had been spoken for fifteen years.

Zelda opened the door of the closet where she was forced to sleep at night and hurried to freshen up. She was a slave, but her mistress hated it if she didn't keep herself properly groomed. Her mistress was none other than Impa, of course, who only wanted to make sure that Zelda did not become filthy. However, Zelda thought that Impa only asked her to clean up so it would not reflect poorly upon the household and the woman's daughters.

_We are so rich! See, even our lowly slave wears fancy clothes!_ Zelda thought, imitating her view of Impa in her mind. After washing her face and brushing her teeth and hair, Zelda slipped into a cotton gown. It was dark red and plain, but it was of better quality than the outfit of any other slave Zelda had seen in the gardens of other houses.

"_Zel! It has been an hour since we have awoken! Where is our breakfast?_"

"I am coming, Lady Malon! I beg your patience," Zelda called back. She hurried into the lower kitchens. There were two additional servants who worked not in slavery but for pay in the household, one girl and one man. The girl was currently in the room as Zelda entered.

"Saria, are the plates ready?" Zelda asked. The young girl that cooked the meals turned and smiled. She was barely eleven years old, but poverty had driven her to work. For her age, she was a surprisingly good cook.

"The ones for Lady Malon and Lady Ruto are. I believe they are the most impatient when it comes to meals. Mistress Impa will wait while I finish cooking her omelet. If you will take these to the sisters first, you can come back and fetch the mistress her breakfast."

Zelda nodded, taking one plate in each of her hands. Saria was nice to her despite the fact that Zelda was a slave. The other servant, Mido, was not so nice. He worked as a carriage driver for the family and would look down upon Zelda as if she were nothing but dirt.

"Thank you, Saria. I will return shortly." Zelda carried the plates up the stairs. She could smell the fresh scent of omelets and muffins, but she bit her lip and scolded herself. She was allowed nothing but cold bread for breakfast. The last thing she needed was to tempt herself with things she could not have.

The home that she shared with the Impa, Ruto, Malon, and the two servants was big by Kakariko standards. When the actual mother of the two girls had died, Impa learned of the woman's life savings and inheritance. Impa became the adoptive mother of the two children, earning the house and money according to the laws.

The house itself was a three-story cottage and basement, with multiple rooms and a bathroom on each floor. There were two rooms for kitchens in the basement and one kitchen on the first floor. The second floor housed the rooms of the two sisters. Zelda hurried up the flight of the stairs to their quarters.

"Lady Malon. May I please enter?" Zelda stood outside the room patiently. She heard a loud yawn from inside the room. Finally, the occupant replied.

"Of course you may enter. How else will you bring the food inside? For Nayru's sake, a good whip might teach you to mind your time!" Zelda rolled her eyes once before returning to a calmer state to enter the room.

Zelda held one plate on each hand. She had to use her hip to press down on the handle to enter. Compared to the bright hallway, the room was relatively dark. Though she claimed to have been awake for an hour, the older daughter of the house was still lying in her bed sheets. She looked up when her slave entered. Zelda quickly set one of the plates down at the table beside the bed. She turned to the other girl, getting to her knees and bowing.

"What tasks will you have me do today, Lady Malon?" Zelda asked, her head carefully kept down towards the floor. The redhead she had addressed smiled wickedly. She enjoyed treating Zelda like a slave.

"I believe today is laundry day. I've piled all my dirty clothes near the door. After you have delivered breakfast to the others, you will come back and gather them for the wash."

"Yes, Lady Malon."

"Do not catch the lace of my underclothes on anything. I will be terribly cross if they are damaged; I spent a hundred rupees a piece on them."

"Yes, Lady Malon."

"Oh. And I plan on going riding today. Iron my riding dress and have my boots and saddle polished."

"Yes, Lady Malon."

"That is all. I will give more orders if the need arises. Go." Zelda got up onto her feet, holding the second dish carefully. She bowed once again before exiting, reminding herself to get the laundry on the way back.

The other daughter's room was at the end of the hall. While Malon had resembled her late mother, with her fiery red hair and olive skin, Ruto resembled her father. Zelda always imagined her to look much like a fish, with dark black hair and skin so pale it looked blue. She was also horribly unpleasant, even more so than Malon.

"Lady Ruto. May I please enter?" Zelda called at the door. She heard a growl from the other side.

"You are quite late, Harzel!" she shrieked from behind the door. Zelda hated it when the two sisters called her by that name. Impa insisted it was her birth name, but Zelda thought it sounded more like the name of a horse or a dog than that of a young girl.

"I am so sorry, Lady Ruto. May I-," Zelda started again.

"Of course you may enter, bloody Farore! And do so with haste, or I may ask mother to use the whip on you!" Zelda cringed at Ruto's impolite words before entering. The young woman was sprawled on the bed. She looked angry.

"Put the breakfast on the table immediately!" Zelda rushed to comply, setting the tray down gently before falling to her knees and bowing.

"Many apologies, Lady Ruto. I-,"

"Silence! I am famished!" Ruto reached for her plate, leaving Zelda bent over with her forehead almost touching the ground. She tried to get up, but Ruto snapped a warning. Zelda stayed down.

"Lady Ruto-,"

"I said silence! Do not make me carry out my threat about the whip." Zelda stayed with her head down. Her neck started to hurt, but she didn't complain. She heard Ruto shift around the plates on the tray.

"This muffin is delicious. Saria must have used the juiciest blueberries in the market." Zelda was sure that Ruto would make her stay in the position until she finished eating. She could smell the food and hear Ruto's satisfied sighs after every bite she took.

After an agonizing and drawn out half an hour, Ruto finally declared that she was finished.

"Stand, Zel." Zelda obeyed, wincing slightly at the throbbing of her neck and back. "Tonight you will watch me sleep and count how many times I toss and turn in my bed."

"Lady Ruto, I beg your pardon?"

"You will watch me sleep, Zel. That way, I will be sure that you know when I am awake and will be able to get my breakfast sooner." Zelda had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping open.

"Lady Ruto, if it is not out of my place, may I ask why?"

"It is out of your place. But if you must know: you are a slave, and I am your mistress. You will do as I say. Understand?"

"Yes, Lady Ruto."

"Now, carry this empty tray out of this room. Have you fetched my mother her breakfast?"

"No, Lady Ruto."

"Then do so at once!"

"Yes, Lady Ruto." Zelda took the tray and left the room. There were tears in her eyes, both from the punishment she had recently faced and the one that was looming ahead of her. She wondered for a moment if Impa would be willing to excuse her from the long night ahead of her, but that was unlikely. Zelda was sure that Impa cared for nothing more than the image of the household. She would most likely endorse the punishment, saying it was necessary to keep a slave in check.

It was days like these that made Zelda hate her life. She hated the two sisters and the male servant. She could bear Saria at the most, but the young girl was often busy and Zelda had little to do in the kitchen. Zelda blamed everything on Impa. It was she who had brought her to the house in the first place as the daughter of her previous slave. Zelda bit her lip, telling herself to stay strong. One day, she would get out of this place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For all of you who noticed the Sleeping Beauty elements, you will be sure to notice the little transition to another fairy tale here. Not like I really need to mention it, but you should obviously know I don't own these fairy tales. Anyway, my next update will be around…October 13 (that's the day of homecoming for my school!). Please review.


	4. A Mirror Conversation

Thank you for the reviews! I love the feedback I am getting! Anyway, this chapter will hopefully ease the concerns of those people who worry about Impa's treatment of Zelda. And for those of you anxiously awaiting Link…you'll have to wait a few more chapters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: A Mirror Conversation**

Zelda hurried down to the lower kitchens to get Impa's tray and then took the steps two at a time so that she could reach her mistress's chambers quickly. Impa's bedroom was on the third floor. It took Zelda some time to get to the top, and by then, her legs were exhausted.

"Lady Impa, may I please enter?" she asked at the door. She heard the shuffling of bed sheets from within.

"Come in." Impa did not waste time on rude words or threats. Zelda opened the door cautiously and slipped inside. The mistress of the house was still in her nightgown, but her face was freshly washed and her hair tied up in a bun. She gave a sharp glance at Zelda before indicating to a small table in the corner of the room. Zelda placed the tray down and then stepped back and bowed. She did not kneel, as Impa had told her it was difficult to talk to her when her forehead was pressed to the ground.

"What tasks would you have me do today, Lady Impa?" The old woman thought for a moment. Zelda took the time to glance around the room. She noticed on the wall to her left that Impa had installed a floor length mirror that was at least three times as wide as she was. It was a grand mirror and took up a good third of the wall space.

_Probably so she can stare at herself always, like I see her doing in her hand mirror_, Zelda thought with a grimace. _She is so vain. ' Oh look at me; I'm the lady of the house. I have two beautiful daughters and a lot of money! I treat my slave like dirt, but I make her polish up so that she cannot cast a filthy aura upon our household!'_ Zelda mentally imitated Impa often. It was the only way she could be defiant in her position.

"I have decided that you will rotate the curtains today. That is, of course, after all your regular tasks and whatever else my daughters may have assigned you," Impa finally replied.

"Yes, Lady Impa." Zelda bowed once before standing straight. "Do you demand anything else of me?" Impa started to shake her head, but then she stopped. Zelda tried not to raise her eyebrows inquisitively, as it would have been considered rude and out of her place.

"Now that I think about it…Zel, show me the back of your right hand." Zelda was puzzled as to why Impa asked this of her, but she did as she was told. Impa took her hand and inspected it before drawing herself up.

"Is everything all right, Lady Impa?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. I was merely looking for something. Should something appear on your right hand, you are to notify me at once." Zelda remained in pondering silence. "Zel?"

"Oh, of course, Lady Impa. I apologize for not answering you immediately." She wondered what her mistress had wanted to see. Though she had agreed through her words, Zelda made a silent note that she would not tell Impa if anything did appear on her right hand until she was sure of what she would be getting into.

"Is there anything you would like to say before I dismiss you?"

"There is one thing, Lady Impa, if I may?" Zelda watched Impa's face. The old woman nodded slightly. "Lady Ruto has requested that I stay by her bedside awake all night-,"

"As a punishment?"

"Yes, Lady Impa, but-,"

"Then you will do as you were told. I believe you have nothing else to say?" Zelda opened her mouth once again, but one look from Impa told her that the question was only meant to be answered one way.

"Nothing else, Lady Impa." 

"Go." Zelda bowed once again before exiting the room.

Impa watched the young slave princess go until she was certain the girl had descended the stairs. Then she let out a small breath.

"It is so hard to keep being so unkind to you, my dear Zelda," she said sadly. "But my _daughters_ will suspect if I treat you nicely, and they will spread the word to their friends and you would be singled out. I cannot risk anything that would put you in even the slightest danger. Already, I dress you too neatly for our neighbors' comfort." Impa knew that Zelda could not hear her apology no matter how hard she wished that everything could be normal. She checked the door once before firmly locking it. Then, she approached her mirror.

"Din! Nayru! Farore! I seek your counsel." Impa stood in front of the mirror glass. At first, the surface remained unchanged, reflecting her calm figure. Then, as if a drop of water fell upon water, the surface began to ripple outward. Three figures appeared in place of Impa's reflection, each of them clad in a white robe and matching golden sash. They seemed to hesitate a moment, looking inside the room.

"I daresay this is quite a different view," Din remarked, her chocolate-hued eyes scanning the room. "Look! We can all fit without crowding each other!"

Impa beamed. "I was certain it would be an improvement over my hand mirror on which I used to consult the three of you previously."

"Yes, it was a hassle," Farore admitted. "Only one of us could see you at a time. But now that we have removed that inconvenience, you can tell us all at once what your current problem is." Impa sighed, folding her hands across her chest.

"It has been three weeks since Zel turned sixteen," she replied. The goddesses listened intently. "She has yet to show any signs of the Triforce power."

"Patience," Nayru advised. "When the kings and queens of the true family reigned, the Triforce mark would not often appear as soon as a future queen turned sixteen. And even if it so happened to occur on her birthday, the princess would have been in training for many years for the arrival. Remember, Zelda has no knowledge of the Triforce or her true heritage. It might take some time before it occurs."

"That is true. Though, I worry that Ganondorf has found some way to steal the power before it is even blessed to Zelda."

"Do not worry about that," Farore said. "The Triforce cannot be stolen so easily. In fact, even as we speak, Ganondorf's powers are weakening because he stays in a region heavily influenced by the royal power. By the time Zelda is of age to receive the mark's full strength, she will be able to defeat the evil king without trouble." Impa nodded with a sigh. The goddesses looked upon her with sympathetic smiles.

"We know the pain she suffers," Nayru said. "And we know the pain you suffer. But soon, when Ganondorf is dead, it will all be worth it. Trust me."

"And trust the Triforce," Din added. "It can sense the troubled times and will make its appearance."

"Consult us every few days. We keep watch over the castle, and we will tell you any important news," Farore said. "For now, we must leave." Impa bowed.

"Thank you for your time." The goddesses nodded. Once again, the surface of the mirror rippled, replacing the goddesses with the reflection of the room and Impa. The old woman sighed once, touching the glass wistfully, before turning and starting her breakfast.

………

The sun was setting as Zelda finished putting away Malon's riding dress and boots. The red-haired daughter didn't give Zelda so much as a glance as she threw her gloves at her feet.

"Put those away as well," Malon commanded before she disappeared up to her room. Zelda sighed and picked up the silk gloves from the floor, placing them with all of Malon's other riding supplies. With one last look at the fading sun from the window, the young princess-in-hiding went to the inner laundry room.

"Thank you, Saria," Zelda whispered, though the servant girl was in the lower kitchens and could not hear her. The young cook had brought in the clothes from the day's wash and set them on the table in the room for Zelda to fold. Zelda had been too busy switching curtains, polishing saddles, and mopping to do the simple task.

Before she could get too tired, Zelda folded the clothes neatly and piled them in a basket. She carried it up to Malon's room and set it inside the doorway. Malon did not even smile or nod a thank you, but Zelda had grown accustomed to that treatment.

Zelda was about to return downstairs when Ruto came out from her room.

"Zel! Come here at once!" Zelda turned and hurried to obey, kneeling in front of Ruto.

"Yes, Lady Ruto?"

"Remember your punishment?"

"Of course, Lady Ruto." Zelda debated whether to straighten out of her bow, but then recalled the events of the morning and decided against it. "If you will permit me to go down and have dinner-,"

"Dinner was served two hours ago," Ruto stated.

"I know, Lady Ruto. I was-,"

"I did not ask for you to reply. It is too late for you to eat now. Come in to my room so I can go to bed." Zelda gritted her teeth, knowing that Ruto could not see her expression. She had not eaten since lunch at noon, but she knew better than to disobey Ruto's direct orders.

"Yes, Lady Ruto." She saw Ruto's feet turn and walk away. Zelda finally straightened out of her bow, following her mistress into the room. The raven-haired young woman indicated to a chair near the foot of the bed.

"You will sit here and watch me sleep. Remember to count how many times I turn in the bed. If I should catch you asleep, I will punish you." Ruto pointed to a corner of the room. Zelda followed her indication with her eyes and saw a stick propped up against the corner of the walls. She silently prayed Ruto would find no reason to use it on her.

"I understand, Lady Ruto." With a satisfied smirk, Ruto climbed into her bed and lay down within the covers of the sheets. Zelda walked over and sat in the seat, watching the bed. She mentally checked to make sure she had completed all the other tasks that had been assigned to her that day. Assured that she had indeed finished them, she relaxed against the stiff wooden chair and waited for Ruto to fall asleep.

"This mattress is so soft and warm," Ruto remarked sleepily. Zelda longed to sleep in a bed herself. Saria had told her that it was a very comfortable way to sleep. However, Zelda was required to stay in the closet on the first floor. "I am sure it is better than the cold wood on which you sleep every night, am I right, Zel?"

"Yes, Lady Ruto," Zelda replied. Ruto said nothing else, falling asleep quickly with the aid of her bed's comfort. Zelda eyed the clock on the wall in disappointment. Ruto insisted on having ten hours of sleep every night. By the time this task was over, it would be well after sunrise. Zelda would have to go down to deliver the breakfast plates immediately, leaving no time for her to catch even a slight rest.

Zelda had never gone a night without sleep before. As it was still early in the night, she was fairly confident that boredom would be her only problem. However, as the clocks hands turned past midnight, Zelda found herself slipping in and out of consciousness. She took many glances at the stick in the corner to remind herself of the consequences. However, even as she feared a whipping as a wake up call, Zelda found herself drifting off into sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Will she be punished? I don't know…my next update will be in two weeks. Please review!


	5. The Power Awakens

Thank you very much for the reviews.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: The Power Awakens**

A sharp pain awoke Zelda. She snapped out of her dream, thinking that her fears had come true and Ruto was beating her as punishment for falling asleep. However, as she took in her surroundings, she noticed that it was still dark and the Zora girl was still fast asleep in her bed. Furthermore, the pain had numbed to a slight tingling sensation on the back of her right hand. It was too dark to tell what had caused the feeling, but Zelda reasoned that some insect had probably bitten her in the course of the night.

Her initial fears now abated, Zelda took a glance around the room. From the small amount of light seeping in from the window, she guessed that there was little more than an hour left until sunrise.

Zelda nearly jumped when Ruto turned in her sheets, uttering a loud groan and stretching out her pale arms. She had awoken herself and was looking sleepily around the room.

"Zel…are you awake?"

"Yes, Lady Ruto." The Zora girl muttered something incoherently before dropping back onto her pillow and falling into sleep. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. She was lucky that she had awoken, or else Ruto would have been glad to conquer her own drowsiness if it meant an opportunity to punish the slave.

Zelda settled back into the chair and soon found herself unable to resist another short period of sleep. She awoke again to a sharp pain from her right hand. The morning sun's light had already filtered into the room, falling across the bed and the floor around it. Ruto was again waking up.

"Is it morning so soon?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Ruto." The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow and looked in Zelda's direction.

"You managed to stay awake all night?"

"Yes, Lady Ruto," Zelda lied. The other girl raised her other eyebrow.

"Then tell me how many times I turned in my bed."

"Thirty-seven, Lady Ruto," Zelda lied again. Ruto initially seemed surprised at the information before her expression lapsed into disappointment because she could not punish Zelda.

"Very well. Now hurry down and bring me my breakfast."

"Yes, Lady Ruto." Zelda was glad to finally have permission to leave the room. She exited quickly, not wanting to prompt Ruto to give her any more chores.

Saria had already set out two plates to deliver when Zelda hurried into the lower kitchens.

"You did not sleep in your closet," the young cook remarked as Zelda eyed the plates on the countertop. "I noticed last night that you had not come in for your late dinner, and so I was going to deliver some bread and cheese to you. I visited twice and yet you were still absent."

"I'm sorry, Saria, I forgot to tell you. Ruto punished me for no reason again. She made me stay up all night in her room." Saria gasped lightly.

"Did you manage to stay awake?" she asked with concern. Zelda shook her head, her golden hair flying around her face.

"No. I was lucky, however. Something managed to awake me right before Ruto awoke. It happened twice, in fact. Ruto's disappointment was quite evident and amusing."

"That's very fortunate," Saria agreed. "Now, hurry and deliver the meals before the two get upset with you again." Zelda nodded, saying a polite goodbye before resuming her morning tasks. After the breakfasts were delivered, Zelda started to mop the floors. She finished the lower kitchens and the first floor quickly. As she was about to finish the second story, she saw the older of the two sisters come out of her room.

"Zel, I need you to iron my ribbons today," Malon called. Zelda looked up at the redhead. "Many of them have wrinkled from being wrapped up in my drawer. You are to finish it before lunch."

"Yes, Lady Malon." Zelda bowed, paying little attention to where she placed her mop. The end of it snagged on a small display table. As the wooden piece shook, the porcelain vase that sat upon it tumbled and crashed to the floor.

Zelda looked at the broken shards in horror. She glanced worriedly up at Malon. The young woman shrieked.

"Harzel! Look at what you have done!" Malon cried.

"I beg your forgiveness, Lady Malon-,"

"Mother! Mother! Our pathetic slave has just broken the pretty vase!" Before Zelda could apologize further, the other girl drew up her skirts and rushed up the stairs. Zelda looked desperately at the broken pieces at her feet, willing them to magically reform the vase.

What happened next astounded her. As if invisible hands had picked up the shards, one by one the pieces flew into the air. With a small flash of light, they rejoined. The vase once again sat upon the wooden table as if nothing had ever touched it. Zelda gripped the handle of the mop and stood perplexed in front of the object. A familiar tingling sensation drew her attention down to the back of her right hand. She gasped. Clearly outlined in gold was an image of three triangles, their corners barely touching to form one larger triangle.

_Should something appear on your right hand, you are to notify me at once._ Zelda finally understood the meaning of Impa's words.

"Mother! Come quickly!" Zelda looked up to see Malon descending the stairs in unladylike haste, her skirts lifted to her knees. Impa seemed calmer as she followed her adopted daughter. Zelda pretended to mop as if nothing had happened.

"What brings you to call me so early and with such urgency?" Impa asked, clearly not having received an explanation for Malon's behavior. The red-haired girl reached the bottom of the steps and pointed an accusing finger at Zelda.

"She has broken one of our most expensive vases!" she exclaimed. She moved her hand to indicate where the pieces of the vase should have been lying on the floor. Instead, her hand indicated bare tiles. Impa cast an inquisitive glance at her daughter before eyeing the vase sitting untouched on the table.

Malon blinked once. She looked up at Zelda, who stood in the middle of the hallway innocently mopping the floor.

"Malon," Impa said. "I'm sorry, but I do not understand-,"

"It was broken just a few minutes ago!" Malon insisted. She pointed back at Zelda. "I saw it happen with my own eyes! She knocked into it with her mop and the vase just tumbled…oh, Mother! I saw it!"

"I beg your pardon, Lady Impa," Zelda said politely, hiding her right hand behind her back as she bowed. "If I may…the vase stands without a scratch and completely whole." 

"I can see that," Malon snapped. "I don't need a lowly slave to tell me what I can see with my own eyes."

"I beg your pardon, Lady Malon, but you seemed so sure that I had broken it." Zelda was hiding her own amusement with carefully chosen words. Impa seemed a little skeptical of the situation. She turned her attention on Zelda, who kept her right hand behind her back as she held the mop with the other hand.

"Zel. Come here and let me see your right hand. Malon, you will leave us now." 

"But Mother!"

"Return to your room." Malon threw Zelda a glare before obeying her mother's orders. Zelda hesitated.

"Zel!"

"Yes, Lady Impa." Zelda could not disobey a direct order. She walked slowly towards the old woman, trying to think of a way to hide her mark. She did not know why Impa wanted to know about the mark's existence, but Zelda had decided that it would be wiser to keep the information a secret. However, she could not think of a way to avoid Impa's inspection.

Still absorbed in her thoughts, Zelda did not even notice she had reached Impa until the old woman pulled her right hand from behind her back. Zelda winced as Impa studied it, waiting for the punishment that would follow. Impa would not likely be pleased that Zelda had attempted to hide the mark.

Instead of sharp reprimand, Impa elicited a small, disappointed click with her tongue and let go of Zelda's hand. The old woman then spun on her heel and hurried back up to her quarters. Zelda remained in the empty hallway. After noticing that Impa had left, she took a look at her right hand, wondering why Impa had said nothing about the image.

_She didn't see it_, Zelda realized. The mark had disappeared.

………

"Is there any way Zelda would be able to hide the Triforce mark from my sight?" Impa asked as she faced the goddesses in the mirror. The three of them looked to each other to discuss the possibility.

Din spoke first, running her hand casually along the length of her red braid. "Yes, it is possible to hide one's mark. However, Zelda has received no instruction or magical training. Chances are that she would not know how to perform such a trick."

"It is more likely that Malon had attempted to cause Zelda trouble," Farore offered. "It seems Zelda found a way to thwart her plans. Nayru did bestow upon her the gift of intelligence." Impa nodded

"Are there any means by which I can confirm that Zelda is not hiding the mark?"

"None that you can perform," Nayru replied. "Only another of magical ability can force the Triforce mark into showing itself. If we were to appear and touch Zelda's hand, we would know the truth. However, if we were wrong, she would know more than it is wise to let her know at this time. We cannot take that chance."

Impa sighed, brushing a few gray strands out of her hair. The goddesses gave her small smiles.

"Trust the Triforce," Nayru said. "We must leave you now."

"Very well." The three goddesses faded away in mirror as the reflection returned to that of the room. Impa glanced at her own tired face before taking another deep breath.

_The goddesses judge that all will be well. It would disrespect their wisdom if I remain doubtful. However…I do believe that the four of us have greatly underestimated Zelda. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, you've seen some magic now. Only two more chapters until you meet Link! My next update will be in two weeks, Nov. 10. Please review!


	6. Midnight Magic

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy that this story has so many favorites and alerts for so few chapters, and I must thank all of you who have put this story on your lists! It makes me really happy! Anyway, this chapter will feature a short appearance by Marth, a character from Fire Emblem for those who don't know him. He's my favorite character from SSBM besides Link, and since I don't write Super Smash fics, I usually give him at least a tiny part in any Zelda story I write. Don't worry if you haven't heard about him, it really doesn't matter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Midnight Magic**

Zelda completed the rest of the morning's chores quickly, excited by the discovery of her mark and its powers. She wanted to allot some time to test out more of the magic, but Malon and Ruto were determined not to let her even catch her breath between tasks. To make matters worse, Impa seemed more wary of Zelda and watched her as often as she had the opportunity.

"Zel!" Malon said. "We are hungry. Set the table for lunch immediately!" Zelda stopped in the middle of the hallway, a duster in one hand and a wastebasket in the other.

"But, Lady Malon, lunchtime is not for another hour. Saria wouldn't have-,"

"Then you will go and help her prepare the food faster." Malon crossed her arms in front of her chest. Zelda obediently placed her tools in a corner to resume her work later and hurried into the lower kitchens.

Saria was surprised to see her down so early, but Zelda was prepared with a quick explanation.

"Malon is so unreasonable sometimes!" Saria complained, but she instructed Zelda to prepare a simple dish.

"I do not blame her," Zelda replied as she arranged the countertop for cutting vegetables. "Something peculiar happened this morning and she has been cross ever since." Saria raised an eyebrow, turning around to watch Zelda as the young slave princess selected a knife.

"Something peculiar? Is it similar to what happened last night, with you and Ruto?" Zelda nodded.

"It was very strange. I was talking to Malon when I accidentally knocked over a vase. Naturally, it fell to the floor and shattered." Saria looked horrified.

"Impa must have punished you severely!" Zelda shook her head before Saria could worry.

"No. Of course, Malon went to go bring Impa to the scene. I panicked because I knew I was in trouble. Then…it just happened!"

"What happened?"

"The vase…it just…put itself together again, I suppose. I was very surprised, but my shock paled in comparison to Malon's."

"I would think so," Saria breathed. "Was it magic…?" Zelda put down her knife, turning to the young girl and gripping her shoulders. She was a head taller than the Kokiri girl and several years older, but the two of them seemed close in age.

"That is what I think!" Zelda cried excitedly in a hushed voice. "Saria, you must not tell anyone…"

"I promise not to. Oh, Zel, what are you going to do about these powers-?"

"_Harzel! I told you to bring my lunch quickly_!" The conversation was interrupted by Malon's shrill voice. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Before Malon decides to punish you as well, we better follow her orders."

………

Malon and Ruto did not permit Zelda enough time to continue her earlier conversation with Saria. The young slave princess did not even take a bite of her small helping of bread before the two of them set her to tasks deemed more urgent in their eyes. It was obvious that Ruto was angry that she missed an opportunity to punish Zelda and Malon was upset that she was made to look like a fool in front of Impa. Consequently, the two of them were unforgiving in the demands they set upon Zelda.

By the time Zelda was released from the day's duties, it was several hours past nightfall. Saria had left out a small portion of vegetables and meat for her to eat when she finally had the chance. The golden-haired slave consumed the supper quickly and returned to the small closet where she slept every night.

Instead of immediately lying down, Zelda waited until all other sounds in the house were silent and the lights were darkened. She then left the safety of her little room, closing the door softly behind her. The atmosphere of the house had taken on the eerie chill of shadows in the night. Even as objects stood motionless in the halls, their silhouettes seemed to waver in the darkness. Zelda passed by them in a hurry to avoid further study of their appearance.

Before long, the slave stood at the entrance to the house. The white tiles of the foyer gleamed around her in the moonlight that filtered in through the windows above the door. The door was always locked at night, and without a key, Zelda had never hoped to escape through its portal. However, she now had a tool far better to use. As she had expected, simply by willing it to open, the door unlocked and silently allowed her to pass. With a reassuring look at the golden mark glowing on her right hand, she slipped past the gate and entered for the first time in many months into the outside world.

Though the inhabitants of her house had fallen asleep before the sun had fully set, the citizens of the world before her were still wide awake. Small candle lights flickered in bright windows, as if the houses were winking at Zelda as she passed. A few children were lying on the grass with their parents, studying the star-filled sky. They did not recognize Zelda as a slave in her clean cotton dress and waved to her as she walked. She returned the gesture with a warm smile.

_So this is what it is like out here_, Zelda thought with a happy smile. She had seen the town from behind the tall windows of her home, but it had been seven years since she had actually been outside past the house gardens. Impa was convinced that it was not a slave's duty to be outdoors, even though Zelda had heard of other slaves being sent to the market for groceries.

Kakariko Village sounded like a small, peaceful residence, but ever since Ganondorf had risen to power, it was the only inhabited town left. The place was not only home to the fair-skinned elfin natives, but also to the Zora, Goron, and Kokiri tribes that had been chased out of their original lands. Having started out as a small neighborhood of some twenty houses, Kakariko had expanded to a town of nearly two hundred cottages and several larger houses, with a variety of shops and storehouses in the sprawling marketplace. The reason the town had not fallen to Ganondorf's control was attributed to the natural defense of the surrounding mountains, leaving only a small passageway in and out of the field that led to the castle.

Zelda admired the beauty of the small residential area she was in. Two rows of houses lined the narrow street, wide enough just for a horse and carriage to pass. She did not know her way around in the town, but she noticed that the strangers around her seemed friendly enough and would likely give her directions if she were to become lost.

Before long, the young princess-in-hiding found her way to the edges of the market. Most of the shops had closed for the night, but the inns were still brightly lit and filled with music and laughter. Zelda stood near the doorway of the biggest one, catching her breath as she stared inside. She saw a group of men and women laughing and dancing with each other. A few younger boys stood on a table, playing an assortment of instruments. The rest of the patrons stood at the edges of the room. The warm firelight cast a cheerful glow on their faces as they sang and clapped with the music.

Sing, sing in the light of the fire

Dance, dance in the light of the moon

Clap, clap, take wing and soar higher

Wish, wish, that the night won't end soon

The song had a happy tune, and drawn by the melody of the violin and ocarina, Zelda found herself humming along.

Sing, sing in the company of strangers

Dance, dance in the company of friends

Clap, clap, forget the night's dangers

Wish, wish, that this day never ends

Zelda forgot that she had been standing at the edge of the doorway until a young man approached her. He had a gentle face and dark hair, and he extended his hand to her warmly.

"Excuse me if I am being forward, but you are too pretty to stand alone. Will you dance with me?" Zelda stared at his hand for a moment before looking up at his face. The only man she had ever talked to in her life was the carriage driver, Mido. However, this young man seemed much kinder. Zelda placed her hand in his.

"I would be glad to." The stranger smiled again and took her into the center of the room. She allowed him to grasp both of her hands as he helped her turn and step with the music. The audience noticed the new pair and cheered for them.

"You dance very well," the young man complimented as the dance shifted to a slower beat, allowing for conversation. "May I know your name?" Zelda hesitated.

"My name is…Midna." The young man smiled.

"That is a very lovely name, Miss Midna. My name is Marth." Zelda smiled.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." At the end of the dance, Zelda parted from the stranger and curtseyed. The dark-haired man bowed back, smiled, and left the room. With a disappointed sigh at his departure, Zelda decided to step out of the crowded inn.

The night air seemed colder as Zelda left the warmth of company. She had never danced before, but when the young man had taken her hand, her feet had moved naturally. She blushed lightly as she thought of Marth's compliments. When she had danced and been in his arms, she had completely forgotten about her actual life and duties as a slave. Now more than ever, she longed to be a citizen.

_You have already come farther than you have before_, Zelda told herself. _There is no one to make you go back. Impa will probably find a new slave, considering you too worthless to come after. You have magic to help you. What are you waiting for?_

Zelda cast a glance at her surroundings. The street was deserted, but the songs carrying from the inn dispelled the loneliness. She really did not know what she was waiting for. She decided to test her theory on her magic, trying to will a few gold coins into existence. If her powers allowed her to, then she would not have anything hindering her decision but her own will.

However, the task was easier said than done. No matter how focused her intent was, she could not create money simply by wishing it so. She tried other objects, such as bread or even water, but found that she had no better luck.

_I knew there was a reason I was holding back. I do not have enough experience with magic. What if my recent spells were attempts at magic that didn't even exist? And what of Saria? Would I just abandon her?_

Zelda dismissed the idea of staying in the marketplace. No sooner had she formed the thought than a sharp pain struck the back of her palm.

_My magic is warning me of something._ Zelda closed her eyes, trying to answer.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with the darkness of her closet's interior. She could not remember consciously willing to return home, but somehow her magic had pulled her here.

"Zel! Zel!" Malon's anxious cries flooded the small space. Zelda realized that if she had not returned, the red-haired woman would have noticed her absence and alerted Impa.

"Yes, Lady Malon?" Zelda emerged from her closet to see a distressed Malon.

"Zel! There is a spider in my room! Get rid of it for me!" Zelda sighed mentally, for doing so out loud would have earned her punishment, and proceeded to complete the task. As she passed the hallway clock, she noted that it had struck twelve moments before. It was the beginning of another day, and as she walked, Zelda resolved to tuck away the night's experiences. She did not belong in the outside world. Not yet.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The small song in this chapter is a short version of one of my poems. I wish I could somehow tell you how the tune goes, but I've tried that in another story and people just got confused. So, just sing it to whatever tune comes to your head! I also want to mention here that I have a deviantArt account, by the name Sakurelle, of course. I'm trying to find as many fanfic authors who have deviant accounts as well, so do tell me if you have an account! I have a few poems up (I might put up the poem in this chapter with the rest of the verses at some point) and I often update my journal, but that's about it.

My next update will be in two weeks (I suppose that will be right after Thanksgiving!) Please review!


	7. Snowfall

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I can't believe I got over twenty that time! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And, I hope you had a good thanksgiving!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: Snowfall**

Seventeen years had passed by without a single celebration of Zelda's birth. The young woman reasoned that she had managed the past sixteen of her birthdays fairly well without any want of recognition. However, today, the day of her seventeenth year's completion, seemed emptier than she had expected.

She blamed it on the few occasions she had wandered out to the marketplace in the middle of the night, aided by the power of her mark. After the first trip only a month after she had turned sixteen, she had made two others. Both of them gave her the experience of something she had never tasted at home: acceptance. And, of course, the attention of young men around her age.

"Zel! Come here at once!" At least the voices of her mistresses always brought her back to reality.

"Yes, Lady Ruto? Lady Malon?" The two young women were sitting patiently in couches in the living room.

"Bring us two cups of hot chocolate, immediately," Ruto ordered. Zelda bowed and headed to the kitchen. When she was at the house, there was always much to do and little time to dwell on past thoughts.

Zelda searched the upper cabinets for the materials she needed. She entered the pantry to find the jar of the powder but noticed that it was empty. She returned to the living room and bowed to her mistresses.

"Lady Malon, Lady Ruto. I regret to inform you, but there is no chocolate powder left to make the hot chocolate. Would you like something else?"

Malon scowled and Ruto looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"What do you mean there is none left?" the Zora woman asked, horrified. "It is the middle of winter, and I must have my hot chocolate. Now!"

"I beg your pardon, Lady Ruto, but I cannot make hot chocolate without-,"

"Mother!" Zelda bit her tongue and bowed as Lady Impa rushed into the room wearing two sweaters and a scarf over her usual apparel.

"What is it, Ruto?" she asked impatiently.

"Our _slave_ says there is no more hot chocolate powder left! I want hot chocolate!" Ruto whined. Impa cast a look out of the window. The ground outside was covered with a fine layer of snow with more flakes falling from above. A harsh wind whipped the naked trees sideways, urging the few people outside to hurry to the warmth of their homes.

"We cannot go out and buy more in this weather," Impa decided. Ruto crossed her arms and sunk back into the couch. However, Malon stood up.

"Mother. Everyone else sends their slaves out to the market. Why can't Harzel go?" Impa frowned.

"I do not believe-,"

"But Mother!" Ruto whined again. Malon gave her a glare before continuing with her calm argument.

"Do you _favor_ our slave, Mother?" It was a simple question, but Impa could not argue. Malon was twenty years old and had the right to voice her opinion. Impa already treated Zelda leniently, not demanding of her demeaning tasks such as kneeling in front of her in order to speak or asking her to perform more chores than were absolutely necessary. If she also did not allow Zelda to go out and get the powder, Malon would likely spread the word to her friends. Impa could not allow that to happen, not when there was a year left until Zelda would receive her powers.

Impa turned to Zelda. Her sixteenth year had come and passed and Impa still did not notice any trace of the Triforce magic on her, save a few small incidents a few weeks after her birthday that even the goddesses had dismissed. The old woman had tried very hard to keep Zelda's existence as inconspicuous as possible, worried that the slave princess might be recognized if she went outdoors due to her close resemblance to the former queen. Impa sighed.

"Very well. Zel, you will go the market immediately. Buy a full jar of chocolate powder so that we will not have this problem repeated. The main store should be open even in this weather. Now, you are to return promptly or else there will be consequences. Dress properly; I will not have you freezing in the snow at this hour for I do not have the means to find another slave within the week." Zelda bowed.

"Yes, Lady Impa." Zelda hurried to her closet. The lavender dress she was currently wearing was made of wool, warm enough for the weather outside. She picked out one of Malon's hand-me-down scarves and wrapped it over her head and shoulders. After slipping on her boots and taking the necessary money, Zelda took permission to leave. She did not know it, but Impa had resolved to go upstairs to watch Zelda from the higher windows.

The wind hit Zelda's face as soon as she closed the front door behind her, stealing the small amount of warmth her scarf and boots provided. She tucked her hands underneath her arms and trudged forward in the accumulating snow.

As she walked down the path to the market, she noticed that Kakariko looked quite different from when she had last stepped foot outside her home. The blushing leaves of early fall had all but disappeared, leaving bare trees to receive the chilly snow. The houses seemed dark and somber in contrast to the white ice falling from the sky.

Zelda's slow, deliberate walk had soon turned into a panicked scramble before she could even register the change the weather had undergone. The wind had started to drive the snowflakes directly into her face, obstructing her view and drowning her in a wave of icy pain. The clouds had become dark and ominous; everywhere the she did not see the dull gray of the snow she saw the pitch black of the sky. Her pace slowed to a snail-paced, shivering trudge. She eventually stopped, raising her scarf almost to her eyes as she turned in a circle and scanned her surroundings.

She hated to admit it, but she was lost.

Zelda took a few shaky breaths to calm down. She checked her fingers and her toes by moving them, relieved to find them free of the numbness that preceded frostbite.

"Zel, you will be alright," she told herself out loud to calm her fears. "Seek out a familiar building and shelter." She moved her right foot forward, then her left, fighting back against the blizzard.

At first, the unrelenting uniformity of the landscape did little to soothe her. However, she soon saw a tall structure distinguish itself from the snow. She nearly lost her balance and tumbled into the snow as she rushed to it, recognizing the gates as the entrance to Kakariko Village. However, she could not make out whether she was on the outside of the town or on the inside.

The inevitable question awaited her decision. She had turned several times in place in her initial alarm. She did not know if she faced the direction from where she had come or simply had been drawn off her path to the gate.

Every second she stood there became more agonizing as the cold invaded deeper into her clothing. She rubbed her hands together, her fingers tracing unintentionally over the mark that Zelda realized had suddenly reappeared.

_Why did I not think of this before? My magic will aid me!_ Zelda held out her right hand and the figure glowed a bright orange from the back of her palm. Her body instantly drew heat, but she found no indication of which path she was to choose.

_I will you to show me the correct path._ She shook her hand to further emphasize her words, but she still received no answer. Frustrated, she kicked the snow on the ground with her boot. The resulting spray of snow fell through the gate. Having no other sign, she chose to proceed through the entrance and deal with her decision when the warmer weather arrived.

Zelda did not come to the dreadful conclusion that she had made the wrong choice until she caught her foot at the edge of the drawbridge plank, suffering an unladylike fall upon the frozen wood. She looked up at the silhouette of the castle, barely visible from behind the curtain of snow, before uttering a defeated moan. She had no choice but to stay inside for the night before she froze to death. Even though she had remained warm until that point, there was no guarantee that the warmth wouldn't desert her once she fell asleep.

With a cautious glance before every step, Zelda ventured further over the bridge and the path in front of it. She crossed through what appeared to be the deserted remains of an old marketplace, finding her way onto another long path through the snow. This one was more defined and clearly led right up to the front doors. Knowing that it was obviously dangerous to knock or walk in, she tried to look for a side entrance.

Instead of another door, she found a small path that led through a garden. Almost magically, the storm had lessened to a light dusting of snowflakes. The bushes, though speckled occasionally with white powder, were dark green against the snowy ground. They formed the perimeter of a large clearing with several marble fountains and statues.

Zelda had always heard that the castle was evil. Whenever Impa or the two sisters mentioned the inhabitants, their voices always took on tones of hushed disapproval and fear. Zelda did not know what Ganondorf, the man that people trembled to speak of, had done, but she was sure that she would not want to meet him if he invoked such terror.

However, in the middle of the peaceful garden, Zelda could not help but wonder if the stories were true. After all, the citizens of Kakariko boasted that Ganondorf could not penetrate the defenses of the town. However, they also mentioned in the same breath that the evil man had destroyed the magical dwelling of the Kokiri, penetrated the deep caverns of Death Mountain, and even ventured far into the icy domain of the Zora.

Zelda arranged her scarf loosely around her head, allowing her golden hair to fall freely in front of her. The garden was relatively warm and caused her to forget the chilly wrath that she had faced before. Other than the occasional snowflake and the thin layer of snow on the ground, one could almost not tell that it was the middle of winter. Zelda noticed the change also helped her think more clearly. She realized that she could urge her powers to take her back to her closet, as she had previously attempted such magic successfully.

Before leaving, Zelda decided to check her appearance in the reflection of the nearest fountain. The surface of the water was clear and smooth, allowing her to see her face perfectly. She dipped her hand into the water and was delightfully surprised to find that it was warm.

_This castle holds many surprises_, Zelda thought as she waved her right hand through the ripples she created. The surface of the water shimmered, showing her an image of bright fish and underwater plants she was certain did not truly exist at the bottom of the fountain. Zelda realized it was her magic that had created the scene.

_I will you to show me my home._ Her reflection vanished to show a wide view of Kakariko, before switching to a view of an ocarina with six medallions floated around it. The scene changed almost immediately to portray an angry moon wearing a mask before it transformed into an impish creature riding on the back of a fierce wolf.

Zelda pulled back as the images flashed in front of her, drawing her hand away. The imp slowly disappeared, but the wolf image stayed upon the surface of the water, glaring at her. She dipped her hand back into the water and shook her hand, trying to rid the reflection of the wolf's image. However, despite the ripples and disturbances in the water, the creature would not disappear.

_Maybe the wolf…is real?_ Zelda felt herself stiffen as she tried to sense if something was behind her. Sure enough, she heard a soft breathing that she had missed before. She turned her head slightly and met the cobalt eyes of the large beast standing behind her. The wolf seemed to grin, exposing a wide set of sharp teeth in its powerful jaws. Zelda crawled back against the low fountain rim and the wolf advanced until they were nose-to-nose, the wolf glaring down at her as if asking her to scream in terror.

Zelda complied, and her shriek echoed into the night sky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yup. Cliffhanger. Though probably one that has been used before. I couldn't help it; it was such a good way to end the chapter. Anyway, good news! I finally found a useful use for Marth! Yay! I was so excited when I thought about it. Of course, you all will not know what that use is until, say, six months from now, but he's no longer a random chapter filler! Yay!

My next update is in…two weeks. The day I take my driving test! Scary! Please review!


	8. Wolf Man

That's freaking amazing! Last time I was so happy I got twenty reviews, and this time that goal is left far behind. Over thirty reviews! Thank you all so much for reading and for the good luck. I passed my driving test! Oh, and I also want to thank Sock Monkeys for catching an important error. Now…to celebrate…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8: Wolf Man**

"Oh! Where could she be?" Impa worried, pacing back and forth in front of her mirror. The three goddesses huddled anxiously behind the glass.

"Are you sure it is beyond the reasonable time expected for her return?" Farore asked. Impa stopped walking and nodded. Several of her gray hairs had abandoned her bun, causing the distressed old woman to push them back hastily as she worried for the missing slave princess she had sent out to the market several hours before.

"Yes, I am sure of it. There was a sudden spell of snow. I lost sight of Zelda until the downpour lessened, after which I could see no sign of her at all. I waited for hours and there was still no trace of her. I came here at once because I could not let Malon and Ruto see me worry over a 'pathetic slave', as they sometimes refer to her."

"This is a grave situation," Nayru remarked solemnly. "It would be most unfortunate if Ganondorf happened to find her in this vulnerable state." Impa nodded, rubbing her hands together.

"She does not even have her powers…" she whispered. "She is already seventeen. How can this be?" Farore sighed, her silent green eyes revealing her own doubts about her upcoming reply.

"As I have told you many times over the past few months, there have been several instances in the past where the princess did not receive her powers until much later than the expected time. A little over two hundred years ago, one of Zelda's ancestors did not display a single trace of her powers until she was twenty-five. Considering the fact that Zelda does not know to expect the magic, I am sure the Triforce is simply being cautious." Impa nodded.

"I hope you are right." Farore nodded in return and turned to her sisters. Nayru seemed genuinely worried about the missing princess, her hand poised on her chin in thought. She looked up at Farore.

"I do not know what we can do in this matter," she said. Impa tilted her head to the side.

"Can the three of you not go out and search for her?" Impa asked. Farore shook her head.

"We dare not. If we use our powers so openly, Ganondorf might sense them and assume that it is the Triforce power. If he attempts to look for Zelda, given our current situation, he might find her. We would lead him right to her." Impa became more alarmed at the information. Nayru gave her a small smile.

"Do not worry, dear Impa. He has no reason to look for her now unless we do something. And Farore has blessed her with health. You can be assured that she will not freeze to death."

"She'll still be susceptible to other dangers though. We can only hope there are no wild beasts out there tonight," Din added lightly, having been silent throughout the conversation. Nayru and Farore gave her disapproving glares as Impa once again started to worry.

"Do not be so inconsiderate. This is not a time for levity," Nayru scolded. She turned back to Impa.

"As we have said before, do not fear. Trust us and Triforce."

………

When she saw with her own eyes that the wolf from the reflection on the water was real, Zelda's only response was to panic. Her scream was cut short, however, when she noticed that the wolf had shrunk away from her and stood whimpering to the side. She closed her mouth, eyeing the creature curiously. The wolf seemed to notice her puzzled stare. Before Zelda could open her mouth and apologize – though wanting to express such a gesture to the wolf seemed strange – the creature proved stranger by voicing the apology first.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Zelda raised her eyebrows to accompany her open-mouthed stare. The wolf shuffled his paws and growled as if to clear his throat.

Even though she had been gifted with intelligence, Zelda could only muster a weak, "You…talked?" The dark-hued wolf nodded.

"Yes. I must apologize. I never meant to scare you." Zelda narrowed her eyes, apparently unable to get over her curiosity about the creature's ability of speech.

"How is it that you are able to talk?" she asked. The wolf smiled lightly, not revealing too many teeth in case Zelda became frightened again.

"I am not truly a wolf, but a man. My name is Link." Zelda tilted her head to the side.

"Then how did you become a wolf? I beg your pardon if these questions seem childish."

"No need. It is not often I have company in the palace." He got up from his crouch and turned to walk away. "Follow me if you would like to know more. I cannot reveal much out here."

Zelda did not know whether to trust the creature. After all, there was a possibility that the wolf was not truly a man but a cursed beast set upon luring her into his home, where he would later feast upon her lifeless body. It was a grim picture that she painted in her mind, but it did not manage to revive her common sense as she followed the wolf.

A small door led from the garden courtyard into a minor hallway of the castle. The wolf's padded paws made little sound as he crossed the stone path in loping strides. Zelda picked up her snow-drenched skirts and followed him quickly. He passed from hall to hall with the ease of one who had lived in the palace for years, though Zelda, as a newcomer, could not keep track of which corridors they crossed or which turns they took. She didn't have much time to admire the general splendor either, though she did note as she passed that the vivid portraits lining the gloomy walls were all of the same olive-skinned, bright haired man. A man Zelda did not recognize.

"We are here," Link announced softly, pushing open the grand double doors of a chamber with his wolf nose. Zelda assisted him and gasped in surprise as the mahogany doors folded in to reveal the vast room of the library.

Zelda had never seen a library. Even if she had been presented the opportunity, the Kakariko Village book keep paled in comparison to the size and capacity of this library. The ceiling reached far above her head, twice as tall as her mistress's house stood. Each of the five walls was lined with rows and rows of jewel-hued books. The shelves reached until a short distance below the emerald-colored ceiling to allow for a ring of clear windows through which, on a clear day, the sunlight would flood the room and illuminate even the farthest corner of the wooden floor. A pale table and matching chair took up a small space in the center of the room, and a deep armchair sat by the burning embers of the fireplace. Save those spare furnishings and the books, the room was undecorated.

"Amazing," Zelda breathed as stood near the center of the room and turned in place to capture the full view of the room. She clasped her hands to her chin in delight as her sapphire eyes took in the sight of the books. Though she had never learned to read, it always fascinated her that a person could collect their thoughts and convey it to another through the medium of the written page.

Link growled politely to divert Zelda's attention from the rows of books. "You like this room?"

"Of course! What sort of room is this?" The wolf blinked in confusion.

"A library. It is now my personal library, as I can venture nowhere else but here in my true form." Zelda caught his last words and her interest finally rested solely on Link.

"True form?" Link did not reply with words. Instead, he closed his wolf eyes and transformed in front of Zelda. Where previously had stood a wolf of dark fur and golden stripes, Link appeared in human form. He wore a tunic and hat similar in color to his wolfish coat and leggings in the light hue of his wolf legs. His blonde hair fell into his cobalt eyes and settled on his shoulders.

"This is how people saw me, until my second cousin decided otherwise," Link stated. Zelda knew it was considered impolite to stare, but she could not tear away her gaze from the man's charming smile and pleasant face. While the wolf form was threatening and foreign, this human face was gentle and friendly.

"I…am surprised," Zelda remarked. "I had not imagined you thus." Link sighed.

"I am sorry if I frightened you when we first met. The man who rules this castle, Ganondorf, is my relative. I did something to upset him several years ago and consequently was cursed to be a wolf man. I can only transform into a human if I am within the walls of this library. I will retain my speaking abilities even as a wolf as long as I am within in the walls of the castle. Should I travel outside the royal walls, I will lose all my human abilities."

Zelda did not know there were others who could do magic such as the curse Link described. She had long thought she was alone in the powers she controlled by her mark. She briefly considered revealing her mark to Link, but counseled herself against it.

"That is unfortunate," she replied instead. "Have you met no one who could reverse the curse?"

"I do not know if that is possible," Link said. "There are few who stumble upon this castle, such as you. Ganondorf is largely feared. He knows that. That is why he placed such a curse upon me. I could not get out, and there were few who wish to get in. The little information I accidentally obtained about his plan was safe in his eyes."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Information? Pertaining to what?" Link shook his head with a light smile.

"I would not want to burden you with such affairs. Consider it a matter of the castle. To move on, I realize I have yet to learn your name." Link raised an eyebrow to encourage Zelda's response. She hesitated, thinking at once of the stranger named Marth she met in the market several times and the purple day-gown she was wearing. She could not introduce herself as a slave.

"My name is Midna," Zelda replied. "I am a lady of the higher households." Link bowed respectfully.

"I considered you no less." Zelda frowned lightly. Mentioning her false name reminded her of her duties back at home.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Link," she said hastily. "But I am afraid I have obligations elsewhere." Link's smile faded, but he still regarded her with a polite expression.

"Midna, the environment of this castle is misleading. It is still snowing quite heavily outside. You will freeze to death if you leave the safety of the castle." Zelda bit her lip and nodded. She had evaded frostbite the first time. She did not know if she could do it again. However, she also could not stay at the castle. Not without inviting the wrath of her mistresses when she returned home.

"I have no choice but to return. Is there no way I can safely return to Kakariko Village?"

"Not without the aid of sorcery," Link replied with a chuckle. Zelda's cheeks flushed lightly as she thought about her mark. She could not use it as long as Link was near her. He was not likely to leave her side either. It seemed she had no choice in the matter.

"Very well," Zelda agreed. "I will stay until the storm passes. But I do assure you that I need to leave as soon as possible." Link nodded, motioning with his left hand towards the entrance to the library.

"I will guard the door throughout the night. It is best if you are not seen within these walls. We will both stay in this room. You will have your full privacy if you wish it. There is a smaller study adjoining this library that no one but I may enter. You may stay there." Zelda nodded at Link's instructions.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," she said. Her heart caught in her throat as Link gave her a gentle, lopsided smile.

"The pleasure is all mine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Happy? You guys finally met Link. Don't worry, there's lots more of him to come! Anyway, I will update again in two weeks, when school lets out for the holidays. Please review!


	9. Of Books and Dances

Thanks for the reviews! For those of you concerned about the lack of more emotions on the part of Zelda and Link, remember that they have just met each other and don't yet know how much time they will be spending with each other. So, keep that in mind. Link may be a little stiff and polite now…but I'm sure you'll enjoy some of the scenes in the upcoming chapters!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: Of Books and Dances**

"Why do you cast such worrying glances outside?" Link asked Zelda. The young woman turned to him. She was sitting against the edge of a window in Link's personal study, most of her attention resting on the snowy view outside.

"It has been over a day," she replied. "My…family will be concerned." Link rested his weight against the closed door of the room, his arms crossed lightly over his chest.

"There is nothing that can be done. Though the storm has stopped, the chill still hangs in the air. The snow is quite deep as well. It is too dangerous for a lady to travel unaccompanied in this weather, and I have not the ability to escort you." Zelda sighed, pushing back several strands of her golden hair before resting her chin delicately on her palm. Her elbow ached from being pressed into the wooden window frame. Only after she felt the pain did she realize how long she had been sitting.

"Very well." Zelda stood up and smiled at Link. "How long ago did we have lunch?"

"I believe it has been two hours," Link answered. "It is fortunate that my servants did not question my orders for double meals."

"I believe they feared it would be considered impertinent."

"I would not be bothered. I take little notice in these matters. It is my second cousin who runs this castle." Link shrugged before offering his right arm to Zelda. "You have yet to fully admire my library." Zelda placed a hand to her lip and frowned. How could she truly enjoy the library without the ability to read? She could not lie in this matter, nor could she tell Link the truth.

"I would love that," she replied softly. Link frowned.

"You seem upset? I thought ladies enjoyed spending their free time by reading or writing."

"Why, of course!" Zelda responded hastily. _Though, I can do neither. _"Forgive me. I merely was distracted by my thoughts about my family." Link stepped forward and took Zelda's hand.

"I am quite certain that they are safe. And you would benefit from leaving behind your cares and joining me in other diversions." Zelda nodded, letting the young man take her from the personal study and into the main chamber of the library.

The afternoon sun poured in from the circlet of windows crowning the tall shelves. The light caught on the giant chandelier that Zelda had barely taken notice of the previous day, the golden surface glinting like a yellow jewel.

"What genre of literature do you prefer?" Link asked as the two of them slowly approached the center of the room. Zelda ran her free hand along the smooth maple wood of the table situated there and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I have no preference."

"What have you read?" Zelda looked at Link and smiled.

"I have read mainly…fiction. I suppose I read a few biographies here and there…" Zelda trailed off as she tried to remember books she had seen in Malon's possession. Ruto never read, but Malon had a slight interest.

"I see. Well, this library has a copy of every book ever published in Hyrule. If there is something particular you would like to read, I am sure we could find it." Link gave Zelda a warm smile and led her closer to one of the mahogany bookshelves. Though Zelda admired and appreciated his willingness to be a kind host, she wished severely to avoid a situation in which she would be forced to tell him the truth.

"Oh. Link, do you know how to dance?" she asked suddenly. She squeezed her hands on his arm, prompting him to turn to face her. He seemed confused by her sudden change of topic.

"When I was not a prisoner, I used to attend the balls regularly in other kingdoms. However, I am lonely here. I have no one to dance with. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Zelda's smile widened as she stepped backwards, urging Link to follow her.

"Oh. On occasion, I join the other citizens in the inns for the dances. I have danced with many men and women." Link raised an eyebrow.

"That is unusual. Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I expected a young lady of your age to be married or at the least promised to a man. When your thoughts wandered so frequently this morning to your family, I thought perhaps you were thinking of your husband? A woman who is promised to another does not dance so freely." Zelda blushed at Link's remark and he hastily backed off. "I beg your pardon, I did not think…"

"No. It is alright. I have not yet been promised to anyone." Zelda, as a slave, was not permitted to court or marry a man. If she were found with child, the baby would be forced to grow up in slavery as she had done herself. Zelda had rarely considered the idea of falling in love. She at first had taken a liking to Marth, the young man who asked her to dance on more than one occasion. But, her slave duties had made her realize such thoughts were dangerous. She could not afford to fall for a man who would cast her away if he realized her true identity.

"I truly am sorry, I did not mean to offend." Zelda's thoughts were interrupted as Link voiced his apology. She noticed for the first time that he stood considerably apart from her and looked worried about her silence. She raised her hands up in a friendly gesture.

"I take no offence! I was merely reflecting on past events. I have my reasons for not being promised. I am lonely as well, which brings me back to the matter of dancing…" Zelda gave Link a wide smile so that he did not worry further about hurting her feelings. He lightened up as she changed the topic.

"I have no music, and I know little of the traditional dances of Hyrule."

"It does not matter. You have been a gracious host and it is my turn to repay the favor."

"If that is what you wish. What dance are you going to teach me today?" Zelda looked at him with a playful smile.

"Which type of dance do you prefer?"

"I have no prefer-," Link stopped in mid-sentence as he realized that the short exchange echoed a previous part of their conversation. He chuckled and returned Zelda's warmth with a lopsided grin of his own. "You did that on purpose." Zelda laughed, now certain that the bad humor of the previous topic had been successfully banished.

"You said you like ballroom dances. I do not know if you know of the style performed in Hyrule. There hasn't been a royal ball for as long as I can remember, but some of the older couples like to revive past times and teach it to us." Link shrugged.

"An excellent idea. Let us move aside this table so we have more room." Zelda followed Link's suggestion and the two of them slid the table and chair to join the armchair near the unlit fireplace. The action left the expanse of the library's wooden floor empty and convenient for dancing. Zelda took Link's arm and led him to the center of the room.

"Now, first place your right hand on my waist." Link obeyed. Next, Zelda placed her left hand on his shoulder and held out her right hand. "Interlock your fingers in mine," she instructed. Link gave her a puzzled glance before lacing his fingers through hers.

"This dance is already different from what I have done before. In the last ball I attended, the man placed both his hands on the woman's waist and she placed both her hands on his arms," he remarked.

"I have never heard of such a dance. You must teach it to me later."

"Gladly. Now, what do we do next?" Zelda moved up closer to Link so that it was easier for her to place her hand on his shoulder. She hadn't noticed much before, but he was a head taller than her.

"In the beginning set of movements, you will lead. You will start by taking two steps slowly forward, and I will move back with you." Link nodded.

"I have done something similar," he replied. He stepped out with his left foot and Zelda placed her right foot back. After a brief pause, he followed with his right foot and Zelda did the same with her left.

"Good! Now, we will do the same thing in the opposite direction, turning slightly to your left in the process. Then we will repeat both directions once." Link nodded and followed her instructions. After the four phrases, Link's back was facing the library's open entrance. Zelda grinned.

"We have just finished the first part!" she announced. "For the next part, you have to hold both my hands." Link laced his fingers through hers and held their hands so that their palms touched. "Next, each of us will take one step back, pause, and then come back forward. We will do this four times, turning around slowly until we return to our places."

"This dance is relatively simple," Link remarked as he performed the series of steps.

"It is meant to be danced with light, peaceful music as the beginning of the ball," Zelda informed him as they finished the part. "Now, for the third part, take my right hand and turn me around halfway." Link let go of her hands and did as she told him to. She crossed her hands over her chest and held each of his hands in hers with her back pressed against his chest. She blushed lightly, but as her back was facing him, he did not notice.

"Now we will step once to the left and then once to the right. Then you will spin me back to my place and we will bow to one another. Then, we shall repeat the first half of this movement. However, instead of bowing again, we will shift directly into the final part and you will spin me around three times. Then, we return to the beginning."

"It is short as well. It must get awfully boring to repeat this so many times," Link said. Zelda chuckled as they practiced the final movements.

"Yes, but the music picks up speed as you go along, so it becomes quite fun in the later stages of the dance." Link caught Zelda as she finished spinning.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

"Yes." The two of them effortlessly slipped back into the first part of the dance. Zelda hummed the melody lightly, and soon Link joined her as he learned the tune. The topic of books was forgotten, to Zelda's relief. Link seemed content in continuing the dance and Zelda had no reason to want otherwise.

As the melody became faster, neither of them took much care in watching where their steps took them. Before long, they had drifted near the edge of the room. Link took Zelda's right hand and lifted it as she spun around in the final part of the dance, leading both of them through the entrance right into the hallway. As Link grabbed Zelda's waist and brought her forward, she gasped, pressing her left hand into his arm painfully.

"What is it?" Link asked worriedly, wincing until she softened her grip. She brought her wide, sapphire eyes to his face.

"We are outside the library!" she said. "Yet you maintain your human form." Link looked back over his shoulder and noticed that her statement was correct. He took a moment to try to sense what was wrong. He closed his eyes and felt a strange force that seemed to flow around his body. He realized with a sickening dread what the feeling was.

Zelda felt Link's arms stiffen around her. She did not try to free herself of his hold, but she became worried at his lengthy silence.

"Link, is something amiss?" she asked. She presumed the answer was yes, since Link was not transforming when the curse prevented him from assuming a human form outside the library. However, she did not expect him to turn around so suddenly, fixing her gaze with a potent glare. Zelda noticed that his blue eyes were no longer kind and friendly but glowing dangerously. Something was wrong, and he was mad.

It was not the least bit comforting when she realized that his livid expression was directed at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gah! This chapter reminds me of my mother's discussions. She was telling me today that she's going to start looking for a groom for me in two years. Creepy.

Sorry, that was random. Anyway, it's a little bit of a cliffhanger. I wonder what Link will do. Actually, I don't wonder, I _know. _But I'm sure you all will be curious. Sorry that you have to wait two weeks! My next update is January 5, so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! Please review!


	10. Of Swords and Spells

Thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favs!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10: Of Swords and Spells**

"You possess magic!" Link hissed. Zelda did not have enough time to react before he rudely shoved her against the wall, his right hand gripping her throat and his left hand forcefully holding her shoulder. The shock of the impact brought tears to her eyes as she met his angry gaze with her frightened one.

"I…" Zelda trailed off, her voice catching painfully in her throat. Though they both stood within the boundary of the library, she noticed wolfish features take over the young man's face.

"Are you under Ganondorf's command to spy on me?" Link demanded. "Or are you trying to hurt me of your own free will? Tell me, or I will rip you to shreds!"

"I mean you no harm," Zelda whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. Her emotions were a mixture of shock and fear. "Please," she continued, pleading. "Let me go!" Link's cobalt eyes did not move from her face, but his grip faltered slightly.

"Who are you? You are not Midna. You are no ordinary lady that would reside in Hyrule's villages." Zelda shook with silent sobs. She did not dare to raise her hands to wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I did not want to lie. However, you would not allow me in if I told you the truth."

"That you are a witch?" Link snapped.

"That I am a slave!" Zelda replied vehemently, anger replacing some of her fear. "Tell me now, would you dance with a slave?"

"I would not dance with a witch! And you are clearly no better, as you insist on lying to me!"

"I am not lying!"

"Then how do you possess these powers?" Link finally released his grip on Zelda, stepping back and running a hand through his blonde hair. He looked more frustrated than angry. Zelda wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her cheeks dry with her left hand before gripping her shoulder.

"I do not know! You are right, my name isn't Midna. It is Harzel. I've been a slave to a woman and her two adopted daughters for my entire life. My mother was a slave before me, and I do not know who my father is!" She flinched as the young man directed his gaze at her once more.

Link gave Zelda a blank look that chilled her. "Are you frightened of me?"

"I am now." Link looked away.

"Everyone always is." He walked back into the library, leaving Zelda with her back pressed against the wall and her eyes still glossy. She sniffed lightly before following him.

"What do you mean?" Link shook his head without answering her question. He stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed, unwilling to meet her gaze. He had returned to a normal human appearance, but he no longer appeared as friendly as before.

"Do you have a way to return home?" Link asked. Zelda shuddered at his cold tone. "I suppose with your magic revealed, you won't have any problem."

"I am unsure of whether it will work," Zelda replied. "I have used my powers several times, but I am usually unaware of how my mark handles the magic."

"Your mark?" Link asked.

"Yes. It appeared a little less than a year ago." Zelda held up her right hand and turned it so that the back faced Link. Slowly, golden lines appeared on her fair skin until the image of the three triangles grew clear.

Zelda expected Link to be disgusted at the magic or rude to her in response. However, his eyes widened and he simple stood silently. Zelda waited a moment uncomfortably.

"What is it that leaves you speechless?" she asked.

"The mark of the Triforce," he breathed. His gaze returned to her face so intently that she looked away and blushed.

"I do not understand…"

"You are Zelda." She raised her eyebrow.

"Zelda? I have never heard of the name." Link's eyes narrowed in confusion before he understood.

"You _have_ been brought up in servitude, haven't you? You are not educated in Hyrule's past." Zelda shook her head.

"Why does it matter?" she asked. Link smiled lightly for the first time since they finished the dance.

"I should apologize. I would not have been so rude to you if I had known."

"Known what?" Link shook his head, offering his hand out to Zelda.

"It is best that you know little of it for your own safety. In the meantime, _Zelda_, you mentioned that you do not know much of how your Triforce mark functions. I have spent many years in this library reading about the forgotten power. I can teach you to wield it more effectively." Zelda stared at his hand and frowned.

"Why have you suddenly become friendly towards me only moments after accusing me of witchcraft?"

"Your magic is no longer a concern to me, unless you do not know how to use it. Will you accept my offer?" Zelda looked at Link's hand hesitantly. The young man had cruelly blamed her of wanting to hurt him, and his expression had been anything but kind. However, even though that side of his personality had shocked her, she still remembered the kindness with which he had accepted her initially. Furthermore, he seemed to be knowledgeable about her magic and could help her.

"I accept," she said warily. Link nodded. He let go of her hand and motioned toward his private study.

"Then we shall begin immediately with a word of caution. If the others in this castle learn of your presence, you will be in grave danger. You must use your magic within these walls only with my consent and within the confines of my personal study. To further protect you, I will offer you lessons on the way of the sword, as it will be your only weapon in times that your magic fails you. I doubt you have learned such defenses." Zelda nodded and suddenly recalled something.

"Will I be able to return to my home in between my lessons? If a slave runs away, the punishment usually falls on those suspected of assisting her. Other slaves might be 'disciplined' and I do not want them hurt on my account." Link thought for a moment.

"I request that you allow me this day to teach you the basic ideas so that you may defend yourself should the need arise. Then, you may come and go as you please." Zelda accepted his suggestion with a polite nod. After motioning for the princess to follow him, Link turned and went into his study with her close behind.

Inside the room, he instructed Zelda to wait by the desk as he walked to the cabinets at the back of the room. Out of a small drawer he pulled out sword and sheath combo that was twice as long as his forearm. He effortlessly pulled the blade out and admired the steel. Tossing it between his hands, he brought it back to Zelda and held it out to her horizontally between his palms. Zelda hesitated for a moment before reaching for the sword with her right hand, grasping it firmly and lifting it out of Link's hold.

"It is quite light," she remarked with a surprised tone as she turned the sword in her hand. The late afternoon sun danced on the silver blade, contrasting with the antique-designed hilt and cross-guard. Link nodded.

"Yes, she is light due to the fuller running the length of the blade until the weak and durable as she does contain a full tang," Link informed her. She gave him a puzzled stare. He laughed in response and took the sword from her hands. "Do not worry. You will need to concentrate on simply the usage of this weapon."

"I have seen very few swords in my life. The scarce amount of times I have chanced to leave the house, the only swords I noticed were from a distance, looking at the Village Guards." Link took Zelda's right hand and helped her grip the sword firmly.

"Now you have the chance to use one of your own. After you have mastered the basic forms, I will teach you how to use the magic that accompanies this blade." Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"I can use magic on this sword?"

"Of course. She is, after all, the _Windwaker_." Link said no more, letting Zelda dwell on the meaning of his words on her own time. Instead, he raised her right hand with the sword.

"To start, I want you to perform a straight arm cut, vertically through the air. I want you to feel the momentum of the blade." Zelda did as she was told and found the _Windwaker_ sliced through the air easily. She turned to Link, who gave her a warm smile.

"The grip is comfortable," Zelda said.

"That is good to hear. We can move on to more practical strokes." Link continued to guide Zelda's movements as they practiced various simple attacks, moving on to slightly more difficult ones as Link noticed that Zelda did not tire easily.

By evening, Link announced that Zelda had mastered the basic steps needed. He encouraged her to practice if she was able in the house she lived in at the Village. Zelda shook her head at his idea.

"There is no way I would be able to conceal a sword of this size on my person. I have no furniture of suitable size of my own either. How would I store this weapon?" Instead of being discouraged by her answer, Link winked at Zelda and took the blade from her hands.

"Do not underestimate the _Windwaker_. You have the power of the Triforce; she will answer your demands." Zelda did not understand what he said of the Triforce, but she did know that he meant for her to use magic to hide the weapon.

"Do you mean to say that I may simply ask her to hide, and she will?" Zelda found it strange to refer to the sword as a female, but Link seemed to use the pronoun casually as if he were referring to his lady acquaintances. He nodded at her question, placing the blade back into her grasp.

"Now, do as I say, and you will understand. Grip the hilt of the sword near your waist and place your left palm against the blade near your nose. Hold the edge as close as you can without touching your skin." Zelda positioned the blade as he instructed. She instinctively closed her eyes, feeling the cool surface of the sword beneath her fingers. Her other hand grasped the decorated hilt firmly. She felt Link's hands on her forearms as he helped correct her placement.

"What do I do next?" she asked.

"_Windwaker_ may be a sword, but she has a spirit of her own. Feel for her essence, and then simply ask her to store herself away until need forces you to call her back." Zelda did not know how to do as he asked. _Feel for her essence?_ She did not know exactly what the phrase referred to. She thought back on the times she had used a small amount of magic at her home to do simple duties. She had always thought she 'willed' the events to happen. She reached out to the sword in a similar manner, hoping her idea would work.

_I will you to conceal yourself until I call upon you._ Zelda's eyes narrowed as she poured her concentration into her power. She could feel the mark on the back of her right hand tingle lightly. She leaned into the blade, the sharp edge pricking the skin on her forehead. She bit back a slight gasp and Link's hands tensed on her forearms. Disappointment clouded her thoughts as she realized it was not working.

Suddenly, as if she had been pushing against an unlocked door in her mind, she felt a flow of feeling rush into her as the imaginary portal opened.

_Zelda._ The voice was a female's, sharp but kind. _You wield me. I am proud and honored._ The young princess gasped and opened her eyes. The sword had vanished from her sight. Link stepped back from her, clapping his hands with a happy expression on his face.

"I knew you would be successful, Zelda," he said.

"The sword…" Zelda whispered. "She spoke to me." Link nodded.

"She deems you worthy. It is obvious, as you bear the Triforce mark. However, as you were brought in servitude according to your earlier response, I expect you know very little of the Triforce, true Hyrule, or even your real past." Zelda's eyes widened as she absorbed Link's words. He smiled and brought a hand up to her cheek, placing his fingers delicately on her light skin.

"Do not worry. You have done far more with the sword than a young warrior can accomplish in his first days of training, and you have unknowingly mastered the first concept of magic spells when you spoke to the sword. In due time, you will learn everything you will need to know in order to fulfill your destiny."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remember, in this time period, Ganondorf keeps a pretty tight grip on his subjects. He defeated all the magical territories (Zora's Domain, Kokiri Forest) and its inhabitants now live as normal citizens in Kakariko so that they are not punished. Therefore, any sign of magic is now attributed to Ganondorf or evil persons who would side with him. Link is already a victim of Ganondorf's power, and so he knows the dangers of the darker magic. That is why he is so mean in the beginning.

Anyway, hope you all had a good new year's! My next update will be in two weeks, January 19th.


	11. An Unpleasant Return

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11: An Unpleasant Return**

"My destiny?" Zelda repeated softly. Link pulled his hand away from her face and nodded.

"It is far too dangerous and too tedious to explain everything to you now. However, you must know that your magic is not a common occurrence. I will trust that you will guard the knowledge wisely and practice only under my care."

"I can hardly do anything of great significance on my own," Zelda replied. Link smiled warmly and placed his hands around Zelda's mark.

"It is true. You are but in the initial stages of your training while others of your age who bore the mark in years past had attained almost full mastery. However, I say this not to discourage you. For the moment, you will be able to do little besides simple transportation spells and mending spells. In the future, I promise you shall discover much more exciting powers." Zelda smiled at Link's encouraging words. He reminded her of Marth and the other villagers, whose acceptance she had cherished when she received none in her home.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Link." Zelda turned her gaze so that she looked out one of his study windows. "The end of the day is drawing near and I must return home." Link nodded, stepping back from Zelda.

"I believe you know how to return home. It is a basic magic and probably one that you have utilized before."

"Yes. I can return home safely. May I leave now?" Link nodded, though with some hesitation. Suddenly, he stepped forward and raised his arms as if to embrace Zelda. He seemed to reconsider the action, and in the moment of his indecision, ended up placing his arms on Zelda's and pressing his cheek to the side of her forehead.

"I hope you will return soon. It has been long since I have enjoyed the presence of another. These books, although entertaining, provide little in the way of conversation…and dance." Zelda smiled, a slight blush creeping into her face.

"Of…of course." Link pulled away, and as soon as she was certain he had nothing more to say, Zelda called upon the power of the Triforce. She felt the familiar tingle of the magic on the back of her palm and closed her eyes.

………

Zelda did not transport back inside the closet like she had done the previous time. She instead reappeared a short distance from her home, saving her the need of explaining how she ended up inside after a day's absence.

Saria was the first to lay eyes on Zelda after she opened the door when the slave princess knocked. The little Kokiri girl gasped in shock and stared at her as if Zelda was a phantom in the guise of the household slave. However, after a few seconds well spent in recollecting herself, Saria exclaimed happily.

"Harzel has returned!" Zelda blinked at the name, suddenly recalling that Link had made a point of addressing her only by her _true name_, as he called it. This sudden shift in identity made her remember that her initial task had been in search of a jar of chocolate powder, which she had surely failed by returning empty-handed.

"Nice to see you, Saria. I'm terribly sorry if I made you worry-,"

"Harzel! What is the meaning of this?" Malon's harsh demand interrupted Zelda's greeting. The redhead stormed into the foyer, pushing aside the young cook and staring down at Zelda with her hands on her hips.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Malon. The storm-,"

"I do not need your excuses! I know full well that you tried to escape and were caught and returned. Where is your captor?"

"I beg your pardon once again, Lady Malon, but it was truly-,"

"Silence! Mother will decide the punishment for your insolent actions. Do not talk back to me!" Zelda folded her hands in front of her and lowered her head. Her stay with Link had caused her to forget her slave duties much like the times in the inns that had caused her to forget her daily troubles. Saria looked at her friend sadly but could do nothing to help.

Before long, Impa strode into the entrance of the house with her head held high and a severe look upon her face. Her younger adopted daughter, Ruto, followed closely behind, unable to resist witnessing Zelda's punishment. As soon as the old woman stopped walking, Zelda opened her mouth to explain.

"Lady Impa, I beg your-,"

"Silence!" Zelda closed her mouth immediately, directing her sight towards Impa's shoes. "You are well aware that you were instructed to return immediately! And to further your disgrace, you have not done as you were told."

"I am so sorry, Lady Impa."

"I believe Harzel should be punished!" Ruto remarked. She turned to Impa and touched her arm. "Do you not think so, Mother? May I punish her?"

"No, Ruto, leave the-," Impa was cut off as Ruto grabbed her gown and tugged forcefully.

"But Mother!" she whined.

"As you wish." Ruto turned back to Zelda with a wicked grin. The slave princess directed her a worried glance. Malon crossed her arms and smirked in expectation of Ruto's sentence.

"Harzel. For not returning within the allotted time, you will now do your daily duties twice. That means you must make the beds, wash the dishes, mop the floors, dust the furniture, wipe the windows, and clean the curtains two times every day." Zelda opened her mouth in protest, but one sharp glance from Impa made her close her mouth again and watch helplessly.

"Furthermore," Ruto continued. "You will wash and press all of our clothes that are dirty and rearrange them within our closets. You will make sure they stay arranged every day. In addition, you will provide our wooden items the proper renewal treatment and will polish our silver. This you will do once each day. You will also make a list of all the items we have in our pantry and rearrange them alphabetically. Do you have anything to add, Malon?" The redhead chuckled.

"It is time for our stables to have a thorough washing, Harzel. I do not care that it is winter; you will do as I say. Also, you will rearrange and dust all our items in the attic. I do think that will keep you occupied enough to refrain from taking further journeys. Do you understand, Harzel?"

"Yes, Lady Ruto, Lady Malon. When shall I start my duties?" Ruto and Malon looked at each other and smiled, but their mother replied first.

"Tomorrow," Impa said, glaring at her daughters' silent protests. "We have had enough troubles for today. I cannot have my beauty rest if Harzel is making a commotion with her cleaning." Zelda bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Impa," she said. _For your vanity,_ she added silently in her mind. Impa said nothing more, turning and returning upstairs to her room. On her way up, she heard Saria and Zelda murmur a few quick words before they left and Ruto and Malon complain about their mother's leniency.

Making sure no others in her house had followed her, Impa shut the doors of her room and immediately summoned the goddesses on her mirror.

"Has she returned?" Farore asked instantly. Impa nodded and smiled.

"At last," she replied. The three goddesses breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"We were so concerned!" Din remarked, holding up the end of her golden sash. "Look at how I've mangled the fabric with my nervous fingers!" Nayru shook her head in annoyance at her sister while Farore frowned.

"Din, do not distract us from more important matters." Din clicked her tongue and crossed her arms, giving her green-haired sister a glare before looking away. Farore put a hand to her forehead before turning to Impa. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Zelda returned from wherever she had gone unharmed. There was still no mark on the back of her right hand. She folded her hands in front of her and I noticed that her hand was still bare. I am puzzled as to how she survived in that snow."

The three goddesses stayed silent. Finally, Nayru spoke up.

"We can only suppose that Farore's gift helped her. Perhaps the Triforce has been watching her even though it hasn't presented itself. Or, do you suppose that Zelda is lying?" Impa shook her head.

"I do not think so. She has been obedient to me thus far. Every task I assign her she has completed, save for the chocolate powder. Even now, as I stood watching when Malon and Ruto punished her – oh, how I wish I could have stopped them – Zelda barely protested and instead accepted her sentence. She would not hide the Triforce from me as I have specifically asked her, without revealing any details, to inform me of its existence."

"Then there is little we can do but wait. We must trust the Triforce, as we have always told you."

"I understand." Impa bowed. The goddesses waited to make sure there was nothing left to be said before they vanished, the reflection of the room slowly spreading across the mirror.

………

The next day, Zelda set about finishing her list of duties as quickly as possible. However, Ruto and Malon made sure to remind her that she had to complete her tasks twice. Zelda obediently answered them, even though she loathed their treatment of her.

Zelda changed into her plainest gray dress, obtained a bucket and mop from the nearby closet, and proceeded to mop the floor of the first story before lunch. The curtains and windows were still to be washed, and she hadn't even started her second round of duties. To make matters worse, it was likely that Malon would intervene and force her to scrub the stables before she got very far.

_And Impa will do nothing to stop her 'precious daughters'. _Zelda sighed and used her mop to spread the water on the floor. The tiles sparkled around the bucket, drawing her eyes downwards to her reflection. At first, she saw only herself. However, even though she could sense that she used no magic, Link appeared on the surface of the puddle. He turned to meet her gaze, though he seemed not to notice her staring at him. Zelda blinked and the momentary vision vanished.

_That was strange, _Zelda thought, resuming her chore. A few moments later, she glanced at the water again, wanting to see Link's image. He unfortunately did not appear again. Zelda did not find that unusual, but she did find it strange that she _wanted _to see his image.

_Actually, it is quite natural_, she eventually reasoned. _After all, he gives me the respect I rarely receive. _She smiled lightly, slowing her pace as she stared out the window in the hall.

_I miss him._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That hug thing has actually happened to me before, and the only thing I could think was "awkward…" but Link was sweet about it. My next update is February 2nd…it's not as far away as you think…please review!


	12. A Day for Quills

Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm so happy I passed 200, and I have over 70 story alerts as well and 50 favorites! Thank you so much!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 12: A Day for Quills**

By the time Zelda returned to her closet, it was well past bedtime. Although Impa had excused her from finishing her duties for the sake of 'beauty rest', Malon and Ruto insisted that the slave princess perform quieter tasks in order to keep her occupied.

Zelda had despaired in the cold wrath of the wind outside, scrubbing the stable door even as her hands froze at the touch of the cold water and rag. However, as soon as she had remembered her previous outing in the snow that had led her to Link, her mood had lightened considerably. She had resolved to return that night when her mistresses would be asleep, knowing that the Triforce image on her hand would warn and return her if there was any danger of being discovered.

_Take me into Link's personal study_, Zelda willed in her mind as soon as she was safe within the closed doors of her little room. Her Triforce mark appeared and glowed. As she had done before, she closed her eyes, barely noticing that she had completed the transport until she looked up.

She appeared in the front of the study near the door. The night darkened most of the room and furnishings, but the lamp remained lit on the table at which Link sat, hunched over several books in his usual dark tunic and hat. He stood up from the chair as soon as he noticed Zelda's presence.

"I did not expect you to revisit so soon, Zelda," he remarked with a smile. Zelda curtseyed politely.

"I enjoy your company. You treat me with more kindness than the others," she replied. "Of course, I must except my dear friend Saria from this statement; you should meet her, she is a sweet girl. Pardon me, I digress. There is still much more magic that I need to learn and I am eager to continue my lessons." Link seemed pleased of her enthusiasm, motioning to books sprawled over his desk with a flick of his left hand.

"Would you like to start on these books? They explain several of the basic kinds of magic and the first steps in order to spell them." Zelda cast a hesitant glance at the books. She had evaded the subject in her previous visit; however, she was not likely to sway him into another dance.

"Would you not be able to teach me without consulting the books?" Zelda asked. Link seemed amused by her question, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of reading, Zelda?" He meant to tease her, but he noticed that her expression faltered. "Zelda?"

"Do you not remember that I was brought up a slave?" she replied softly, lowering her head and placing her hands in front of her as she was used to doing in front of Impa. "I was not permitted to learn."

Link stared at Zelda for a few moments. "You…mean…to say…you don't know how? You cannot read, even your own name?" Zelda looked towards the nearest window and her cheeks grew a slight pink, but she said nothing. Link put a hand to his mouth and shook his head. "I thought…"

"I am a slave," Zelda said tersely. Link's eyes widened.

"I hope I didn't offend you. I didn't want you to be upset. I…Zelda." He walked forward and took her hands into his own, pulling her towards him as he stepped back. She refused to meet his gaze even when he shook her hands within his own. He sighed and leaned against the back of his table, nearly sitting on the wooden surface.

"Zelda," he started, pressing her hands. She kept her eyes firmly on the view of the night sky. "It is nothing to be embarrassed by. I assure you I did not mean to be critical. When you first told me you were a slave, I hardly believed you. You wore pretty clothes and had a polite manner and accent; I thought you were perhaps a servant somewhat mistreated. Though, based on your appearance, even that didn't seem likely. Your sparse knowledge of Hyrule's history could be a fault of any citizen, and your gender would discourage others of teaching you to wield a sword. Putting all these things together…" Link let go of Zelda's hands and braced them against his thighs as he leaned forward. "I am sorry I did not believe you."

The two of them spent a few moments in silence until Zelda finally looked Link in the eye with sad smile.

"My mistress lets me wear these gowns and speak politely so that I do not cast an unfavorable impression on the household," she explained. "However, I was still not allowed to learn how to read or write." Link nodded, rising from his almost sitting position and walking around his desk to the drawer. He pulled out a few pieces of parchment and a quill and inkwell set.

"I can remedy that," he said as he arranged the items. "Spell books are of no use to you if you cannot read them, and a major component of higher magic is writing. If your progress in sword is any indication, you will be a quick learner in this art. Come and sit in this chair." Link pulled out the armed wooden chair that matched the table and Zelda sat down. He pulled over a small stool for himself and sat level at Zelda's right.

"I did not ever think I would learn to read or write," she said as Link finished adjusting his seat. He looked up at her. "I mean, as a slave, one never hopes for anything besides one meal a day and a roof to sleep under." Link chuckled as he reached over and twisted a knob on the lamp, increasing the flame's brightness. The rest of the room was still gloomy, but at the least the table was fully illuminated.

"You will learn to hope for many things besides such knowledge," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Remember, you are not truly a slave. When it is time to reveal your powers, you will have other duties."

"Are you certain?" Zelda asked with wide eyes. She reached for the quill that sat in the inkwell. "I would no longer have to live as a slave?"

"Of course not. You will live…as a lady. I am sorry to be vague, but it is for your protection. You will have a house of your own and will be able to receive the full benefit of your education. You will inherit money and marry like any other woman in the village that you have grown up in." Zelda raised an eyebrow when he mentioned marriage. She had never previously considered such a venture as a true possibility for her life.

"Who would marry someone who was a slave, even if she is a lady presently?" Zelda asked, looking down at the parchment on the table.

"You will not need to worry about that."

"No gentleman would be willing to wed a former slave." Zelda looked Link in the eye as she ran her finger along the length of the quill. "Not all are as kind as you."

Link glanced back with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He gave her a lop-sided grin as he told her, "You will have to marry someone like me, then." He turned his attention back to the table as he prepared for the lesson. Zelda, however, kept her eyes on him as her cheeks slowly colored.

_Someone like…him? Marry Link?_ Since the moment she had met him in human form, Zelda had thought of Link as a friend, a handsome man who enjoyed her company as much as she had enjoyed his. They had not spent much time together, but the little time they had shared was comforting and warm. Even the few small disagreements were quickly resolved. It was true that she found him attractive, but she not considered anything further until he mentioned it just a few seconds before. Suddenly, the warmth of his hand against hers as he positioned her fingers around the body of the quill became more pronounced and she blushed more. Link noticed her tense and drew back his hand.

"Zelda…?"

"I am sorry," she quickly replied, fighting to keep control over her voice. "I was thinking about your response and you caught me unawares." She moved her fingers to indicate that his help was what she was referring to. Link nodded in understanding.

"I should have explained myself. It is important that you start this lesson by holding the quill like so…" He continued to instruct Zelda. However, she focused less on his words and more on the way his deep voice carried the words to her, his tone friendly but firm.

_Oh, curse these thoughts,_ she reflected unhappily. _I cannot concentrate. Oh Link, why did you ever suggest such a thing?_

"Are you paying attention, Zelda?" Link asked, interrupting her thoughts. Zelda had not regarded his most recent instruction and stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry?" she offered weakly. Link sighed and once again curled Zelda's fingers around the pen, not noticing her obvious shyness at his touch.

"Zelda, I hope your thoughts are not still hanging over what I said. It is time now to concentrate on learning how to read and write these symbols."

"I know. I shall pay better attention." Zelda resolved to push away further thoughts of a possible marriage to Link and place her mind solely on the lesson. However, with Link's hand grasping hers, she found the task quite difficult.

"I shall teach you how to write your name first," Link explained as he guided Zelda's hand into forming a symbol of three straight lines connected to each other. He helped her draw the other letters, some of which required curved lines or a combination of both. When he finished, he withdrew his hand and allowed Zelda to evaluate her work. She noticed that some of the lines were shaky. However, the name looked acceptable on the page.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda said. Link smiled at her. "This…is this how my name is written?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Yes…how do you write your name?"

"I shall show you." Link took the quill from her hand and dipped it in the inkwell. He wrote out his own name underneath Zelda's. She noticed that his script was neater and shorter than the writing they had done together.

"What does each of these symbols stand for?" Zelda asked as Link returned the quill to the well. Link folded his hands across his lap.

"Sounds, of course. Each letter has a sound to accompany it. That is how you read. Each letter will tell you what sound to make with your voice. For example, the first letter of your name, the large one with the straight lines, tells you to say 'Zee'. When you combine it with the second symbol for 'eh', you get 'Zeh'."

"That is strange."

"It will not seem strange as you learn more. There are many symbols to learn, but in time, you will be able to use them all in writing and reading. For today, we will concentrate on learning the basic symbols. Every day you return, I shall teach you a few more until you learn all of them. Then, we shall start writing words. Then I can teach you how to read the books that you find in the library."

Zelda smiled. "We have a lot to cover, do we not?"

"Indeed," Link replied. "And if we are to advance further in your studies, we should continue immediately." He picked up the quill and handed it to Zelda. She took the tool, her fingers lightly brushing against Link's. Once again, her heart started to beat more forcefully and the thoughts of her future marriage resurfaced in her mind.

_No!_ _I must concentrate._ Zelda smiled at Link and he returned the expression. Zelda stifled a silent moan as her heart flipped. _Not again._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

You cannot stay long in Link's presence without forming some crush on him! I'd probably swoon if I could meet him! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews…since you all have been such good readers, I have a special surprise. From now on, updates will be weekly! So, no more two-week waits. My next chapter is February 9th. Please review!


	13. Complex Attractions

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love your feedback! Here's the next update…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 13:** **Complex Attractions**

Over the next few visits, Zelda poured her concentration into learning the multitude of letters and symbols that made up the written language of Hyrule. Though the amount of work required was immense, she continued undaunted by her slow progress.

Her task was not made any easier by her increasing attraction towards Link, however. The winter snow was now starting to melt into the early warmth of spring. The young man showed his preference for the weather by opening the windows in his study, allowing the sun's light to fully illuminate the small room. Whenever he did, Zelda would find herself unconsciously abandoning her current task to contemplate how the light reflected off his dark blonde hair, bathing his soft skin in a healthy glow. He would turn to her after he fixed the window in place, giving her a warm smile and urging her to continue. She would smile back and lower her head, but not before her heartbeat quickened and a small blush crept into her cheeks.

"That was the last symbol, Zelda," Link remarked happily. Zelda looked up from her thoughts concerning him to stare blankly at his face.

"Pardon?" she asked, as she had done many times before. Link sighed, having become accustomed to her tendency of drifting off into her own daydreams during lessons.

"You have just finished learning the last required symbol." Zelda glanced down at her page. What initially started as unpracticed scrawl had become mastered script. Her handwriting was small but smooth, patiently perfected through long hours of study. She had filled this last page with columns of the final figure, the tenth digit of the numerical system.

"I am done?" Zelda asked hesitantly, placing her quill back into the inkwell. Though her pace had seemed slow, in reality she had taken little less than two months to learn all of the letters and numbers.

Link nodded, looking pleased. "Yes. You are now ready to begin applying your knowledge by reading simple books, instead of sample sentences. Would you like to start now?" Zelda looked at the nearby window. The sun had risen, a blush of color spreading across the horizon.

"I think that my mistresses will be awakening soon," the young woman replied. "It is better that we continue after a few days." Link nodded.

"Very well, I would not want these secret trips of yours to be discovered. I'd be most unhappy if you were unable to return." Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so? Would you really miss me?" Link's features crinkled into a mischievous smile.

"No. But I would miss an opportunity to prove myself a master of the different arts by imparting the vast amount of knowledge to you." Zelda narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I should disappoint you," she said. Link laughed, reaching for Zelda's hands and helping her to stand. Zelda scolded herself for blushing when their hands touched, but luckily Link did not seem to notice, as he never did.

"You are an unpleasant young woman," he replied with a twinkle of his eye. He stepped forward and placed his cheek against the side of her forehead in farewell. "But if it will make you happy, I will miss you."

Zelda crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"I never said I wasn't." Zelda gasped and Link laughed. "I am just teasing."

"I know, I know," Zelda replied. She looked out the window once more. "I must leave now."

"Return soon."

"I will."

………

"Zel, can you help me scrub this pot? There is this one stubborn place that I cannot manage." Zelda placed the empty breakfast trays she was carrying on a nearby counter.

"Of course, Saria, give me one moment." The young girl waited patiently as Zelda placed the dishes into one side of the sink and tied back her hair. She then directed her attention to the large bowl the servant girl was washing. Saria crossed her arms and frowned, stepping back to allow Zelda some room to maneuver.

"I must have forgotten to clean it thoroughly the last time." Zelda nodded, placing her right hand over the offending stain. Her Triforce mark glowed lightly and the smudge dissolved into thin air. Saria clasped her hands and squealed in delight.

"I love it when you do that!" she said. Zelda smiled before returning the pot into the basin.

"This magic comes more easily now, thanks to Link's training. Though, recently, we have been too busy with other things to practice much magic." Saria grinned as she dried the container with a towel.

"Did you visit him last night?" she asked. Zelda nodded, cleaning her mistresses' trays on the other side of the sink with the traditional soap and sponge.

"I must thank you for covering for me in my absence."

"Do not worry, Zel. After all, you hardly need my help. Your magic will alert you if trouble appears, right?"

"Right." The two of them continued cleaning the dishes in silence. Finally, Saria spoke up again.

"When will you visit again?"

"Soon, very soon. Maybe even tonight, if I am not too exhausted. I no longer have to do my daily chores twice, but I still get very little sleep." Saria gave her a lop-sided grin.

"I doubt that will stop you if you really want to see _Link_."

"Oh hush, Saria! What will he say if I collapse from exhaustion into his arms?"

"I am sure you would like to find out!"

"Oh do hush!" The two of them giggled. Zelda returned the last tray to the counter for drying before she sighed and brushed her hands against her brown dress. Saria looked at a nearby clock and hurried to the pantry to retrieve the ingredients to prepare lunch. She came out with her arms full of jars and vegetables.

"I cannot wait for the day Malon and Ruto marry and I have less mouths to cook for," she complained. Zelda helped Saria set all of the materials on the counter.

"They are both courting already, so it is only a matter of time." Zelda fingered the lid of a jar of mild spice, thinking about the pale and lanky Zora boy, Mikau, that Ruto had taken up with. Malon's suitor was quite the opposite, a heavily muscled, dark-skinned man who called himself Sheik.

Saria noticed that Zelda had drifted off into her thoughts again and smirked, concluding that the young slave princess was thinking about Link. "That leaves you, then." Zelda turned to Saria with a frown.

"Saria…"

"Do not give me the excuse that you are a slave. You told me that Link said you were truly a lady. Just wait until it is time."

"You do not understand, Saria. How will I find someone right for me?" Saria blinked and stopped arranging the vegetables that were spread out on the surface of the counter.

"Have you not been pining for Link these past two months?"

"Pining is too strong a word, Saria." The young girl rolled her eyes and continued to prepare a cutting board for the tomatoes. "I am serious. I merely find him attractive and he only mentioned such a thing to me because I asked him."

"Is that why you blush every time he touches you? I think your feelings for him are more complicated than you realize." Zelda looked away, trying to find something to occupy herself with so that she could excuse herself from Saria's prodding.

"I really should not have told you all these things, Saria. He…I…finish with your chores, Saria. I have to do mine. We will talk later." Zelda rushed out of the kitchen to avoid further advice and questioning. Saria shook her head at Zelda's disappearing figure as she resumed the preparations for the next meal.

………

Zelda did not have enough time that night to return to the castle, though she made it her highest priority to visit the next day. By the time night fell upon the household and the half moon peeked out from behind the clouds, she was almost visibly trembling from the anticipation.

Saria gave the slave princess a wink before turning to check on the others, allowing Zelda the perfect opportunity to hide herself in her closet and invoke her magic. She closed her eyes and thought of the small room where she would encounter Link as she soon as she completed the transportation.

As she expected, the young man was waiting for her at his table. He rose from his seat immediately and gave her a smile, picking up a book that was lying on the wooden surface of his desk.

"Good to see you," he greeted, holding the book up in front of his chest. "Would you like to start immediately?" Zelda winced as she saw the width of the leather-bound book.

"Certainly, but should we not start with something a little less advanced?"

"Nonsense! Anything less would be an insult to your intelligence." Link motioned for Zelda to sit in the chair while he found another seat. Zelda obeyed reluctantly, still eyeing the thick novel. Link pulled his stool over so that he faced Zelda as he sat, leaning over so that his forehead was angled towards hers. He supported his forearms on his thighs and held the book between his legs as he glanced up towards Zelda's face.

"Are you sure I will be able to read that?" Link nodded earnestly in response.

"Yes, Zelda, you will. Now, please, no more complaints. I think you will enjoy this story as we go along." He turned the cover and opened up to the first page. Zelda moaned as she saw that the entire sheet was covered with small print. Link gave her a disapproving glance and thumbed through the rest of the pages, explaining as he did so.

"This story is about a princess and her jealous stepmother. Fearing that her stepdaughter is more beautiful, the queen orders for the young girl's death. However, the princess escapes and lives as a peasant. The rest of the story revolves around her new life and her dangerous encounter with potential murderers. Of course, the story ends with her marrying the prince that rescues her, as most fairy tales tend to do." Link held out the book to Zelda. She didn't take it. Instead, she looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"When did she meet a prince?" Link paused to frown.

"You should read in order to figure that out."

"They fall in love? Even when she is pretending to be a peasant?" Link sighed, dropping his hand back into his lap. He raised an eyebrow and smiled lightly.

"Are you worried about your own marriage again?" Zelda sat up straight and folded her hands across her lap.

"I do not understand why anyone would want to marry a slave!" Link sighed, dropping his head into his hands with a small moan. He ran his fingers through his hair and clasped them in front of his face. Zelda felt uncomfortable about causing his displeasure, but he merely gave her a cool stare after he calmed down, bending over so that his elbows resting on his knees and his hands partially covered his mouth and nose.

"Zelda," he started leisurely, taking the time to close and open his cobalt blue eyes before continuing. "You are intelligent, beautiful, and kind. There is no man, and I literally mean _no_ _man_, who will _not_ be eager to have your hand. There isn't the slightest need for you to worry." Zelda looked into Link's sincere eyes and caught her breath. When he said _no man_, she was sure that he was implying something.

_You?_ she thought. She hastily banished the idea from her mind before she had a chance to blush. Link, however, stared calmly back at her, waiting for her to compose herself and respond. Zelda opened her mouth, but all she could utter was a small squeak before pressing her lips together and looking away. The blonde-haired man uttered one more sigh before thrusting the book in front of her.

"Read," he commanded. Zelda looked at the book, not daring to meet his eyes.

"But-," she argued weakly; however, Link interrupted.

"Read." Zelda submitted and took the book from his hands. She could feel his eyes on her as she opened the novel to the first few pages and started reading aloud. Though her eyes and mouth were concentrating on interpreting and pronouncing the symbols, her mind was elsewhere.

_Did he really imply such a thing? Or is it my own unrealistic wish?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Poor Zelda. I would be highly suspicious of what Link said as well. Anyway, if any of you read the journal that I update somewhat often on DeviantArt, you will know that my right hand is giving me a few problems, and I'm not quite sure what's wrong. Not to worry, I'm pretty sure for right now it won't affect my typing or my updating because I have quite a few chapters already written out, but just in case, in the future I might have to delay my updates if the later chapters take longer to type. Nevertheless, this next update will still be coming out next week, Feb. 16. Please review!


	14. A Stimulating Lesson

Thank you for the reviews! I finally have 10,000 hits! Thank you! Now…all I can say about this chapter is that it makes me melt into a fit of fan girl giggles. I don't know. If you are attracted to Link, you might want to visualize every scene with extra care.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 14: A Stimulating Lesson**

Winter finished melting into spring and spring warmed into summer. Before long, the flora that had pushed up from underneath the frozen ground blossomed in the hotter season. Zelda's new tasks kept her occupied in the garden, weeding out the deceased plants and replacing them with new seeds in the spring. As summer reached its peak, Zelda routinely watered the vegetables and fruits and scanned the leaves for disease and pests.

When she was not busy with her indoor chores or out in the garden, Zelda spent her time at Link's library and study. He had taught her near spring's end how to create a false figure, a spell-created shell that bore resemblance to her own body. Though the shell had no personality or voice of its own, it could be instructed to complete a simple task and would obey regardless of interruptions. Zelda also wove a warning signal into the spell, insuring that if her shell were in danger of being discovered, the Triforce power would automatically switch their places. Coupled with Saria's helpful attention, Zelda could freely call on Link at her convenience, even during the day.

"Are you visiting Link again?"

"Yes, Saria, will you watch Tetra for me?"

"Of course."

Zelda smiled at the young girl, lacing her fingers together to perform the spell as they stood in the kitchen. Much like every other magic performed through the Triforce, she had to 'will' the shell into existence and enhance it with symbols in her mind. Link had hinted that when she received her full powers, she would barely have to think about the spell before it obeyed her command. However, at this point in her training, invoking magic required more energy.

The Triforce mark on the back of her right hand glowed orange. She felt a chill on the back of her neck as the air swirled around her, gathering at her side. A faint silhouette formed, becoming sharper and clearer as Zelda finished the spell. After another moment, she found herself staring at her mirror image.

"You were successful!" Saria cried, admiring the shell. Zelda had named her emotionless counterpart Tetra after a female pirate in one of the earlier novels she had read with Link.

"The power is easier to recall now," Zelda remarked. "I suppose that means my magic is becoming stronger." Saria nodded enthusiastically. Tetra remained still, staring blankly in front of her. Zelda put her hand on the shell's hand and willed the figure to mop the floors. Tetra blinked once in response and walked off to complete her duty.

"It is still many hours until dinner, and today is a day for leftovers. I will have plenty of time to watch Tetra while you are gone."

"Thank you very much, Saria."

"No need to thank me. Your magic's help in our daily chores is more than enough to repay this small favor." Zelda nodded and hugged her friend. Saria returned the gesture and stepped back, allowing Zelda to start the transportation spell that would take her to the castle.

………

When Zelda opened her eyes, she barely recognized the study in which she had spent many days for the past six months. The small bed, desk, and chair had been moved to the right side of the room and the shelves and drawers were pushed out of the way. Though the room had seemed small with all the furniture spread out, the expanse of empty floor gave the impression that the room was twice its normal size. The three windows of the bare left wall were opened, heating the air in the room and allowing the sunlight to pour onto the floor and reflect off of its wooden surface.

"Good summer day, isn't it?"

Zelda turned around and saw Link standing in the doorway. He was holding a plain sword in his right hand by the hilt while he ran a cloth along the blade with his left, polishing the steel. He was wearing white pants and a light green tunic with the top buttons undone, exposing the tan skin of his chest. Zelda blushed and curtseyed in response.

"Why, yes it is. What do you have planned for today?" she asked. Link smiled as he walked in, every footfall sounding clearly in Zelda's ears. He stood almost right in front of her, continuing his cleaning ritual.

"Sword practice. You have progressed well in your reading and writing and your magic is quite advanced as well. However, we have done little beyond basic moves with the sword. You would do well to learn proper technique when facing an actual opponent."

"You want me to fight you?" Zelda asked. Link nodded calmly, tucking the cloth back into his pocket and holding up the blade to inspect it. He didn't notice the incredulous stare Zelda gave him until he held the blade down. He narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"What if I hurt you? I am not an expert. What if I do something wrong-?" Link laughed.

"Do not worry. _Windwaker_ will not harm those you do not mean to hurt."

"Are you certain?" Link rolled his eyes, pushing Zelda to walk backwards until they both stood in the center of the room.

"Summon your sword, Zelda." The princess sighed and pressed her palms together. She had learned from the past to listen to Link regardless of her own reservations. Her summoning spell had its desired effect almost immediately; the cool metal of the _Windwaker_ settled into her grasp.

_Zelda_. The inaudible voice of the sword called to her in greeting. She gripped the decorative hilt in response, holding up her sword to indicate that she was ready. Link seemed relieved that she no more questions or hesitations about fighting him.

"Shall we start?" he asked. Zelda nodded. Link smiled, and without a moment of warning, struck out at Zelda.

She didn't know if it was her magic acting on its own accord, but her sword met his with a resounding clash. Her wrist shook from the effort as she struggled to supply the strength that her instinctual speed power didn't provide. With a sickening screech of sliding metal, Link forced her sword down. Her hand slipped from the hilt as she stared at him with panic in her widened eyes. Link immediately stepped back cautiously.

"I am sorry, I was too-,"

"No, no. It is all right. You caught me off guard. It is only what I should expect of any opponent." Link shook his head.

"It is a fault of mine. Perhaps I should not have acted so quickly. However, as it is too late to take back that move, I'll pause here while you calm down." Zelda nodded, tightening her grip on her sword. After a minute of silence, she spoke.

"If I were to be attacked in such a way, what would be the best way to recover and counter?" she asked. Link smiled, holding up his sword.

"An excellent question. Say that I was to do that again…would you mind holding your sword down, but ready?" Zelda complied. "I would lunge towards you like so, and your hand would rise to meet mine, correct?" Zelda nodded as Link slowly demonstrated his attack, Zelda positioning her sword so that it met his after he had completed most of the swing. They found themselves in the same position that had caused Zelda to lose her hold on the weapon in the first place.

"This is where I faltered before," she remarked. Link nodded.

"Yes. At this point, your wrist is twisted slightly and your opponent has surprised you. It will be hard for you to harness your strength in a method effective enough to immediately counter, so step back and keep your sword at the same distance in front of you. Your attacker will sense your retreat and think that he will be able to easily pass your defenses. When you have determined that he no longer uses his full strength, slide your blade lower along his and push back. Though you will not necessarily overpower him with such a maneuver, it will help you with your balance and resistance." Zelda followed his instructions and found that she could control her movements more easily with these series of steps. She smiled widely as she absorbed the information of her new skill.

"Thank you, Link. Now, what is the next skill?"

"We shall take things a bit more slowly. I want you to learn the basic counter strikes first, starting with the foot placement that accompanies it." Zelda watched as Link continued the lesson, weaving demonstrations and practices in between his detailed descriptions. The afternoon had barely started when Link first guided her through the crossover and lunging steps. By the time Zelda had completed the skill to Link's satisfaction, the sun was already beginning its early descent.

Though the fiery blaze of the afternoon had simmered down, the hours of continuous activity had taken its toll. Zelda tugged at the edge of her gown unconsciously, her forehead and dress soaked not by perspiration but by a cooling water charm that had gone out of control due to her exhaustion. She had caught Link in her spell as well; his tunic now clung to him in a way she found very hard not to concern her thoughts with. The two of them were breathing heavily and Zelda could barely hold on to her sword. Link seemed to have a better composure, but he still rubbed his forehead with his arm and gave Zelda a tired smile.

"I feel quite warm; do you mind if I…adjust my clothing accordingly?" he asked. Zelda gave him a puzzled glance based on the wording of his sentence and nodded cautiously. Link let out a relieved sigh, set his sword against the ground, and pulled his tunic over his head.

As Link discarded the article of clothing to the side, Zelda fought to maintain her self-control. The removal of his tunic revealed his well-defined muscles that could only be the result of many years of hard training. Every line on his stomach was hardened and smooth, his skin stretched firmly over his body. Zelda had found her ability to resist being attracted to Link growing thin over the past months. As of now, she knew that any small piece of her sanity that was willing to stand firm against her feelings was lost.

Link turned around and flexed his fingers around the hilt of his sword, unperturbed by Zelda's shocked countenance. She barely felt her own weapon slip from her fingers as she stared at the droplets of water trailing down her partner's chest until the _Windwaker_ cried out in alarm. She awkwardly grasped the pommel and looked up to see Link raising one eyebrow as if confused by her behavior.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Zelda gave him a blank stare before shaking her head furiously.

"No, not at all! I am just slightly fatigued. Is there anything else in today's lesson?" Link bit his lip as he considered her question. Zelda could not help but admire his body as she waited for his answer, although her thoughts were conflicted over the propriety of the current situation.

"You now are better prepared for a duel, but there are many surprises I am sure will catch you off guard. We should practice combat a few more times. This time, however, I'll be sure to throw you a few surprises." Zelda raised her sword in response, her eyes reluctantly meeting his. She nodded for Link to continue.

Without warning, Link pounced and whipped his sword sideways. Zelda swayed as she used her body's momentum to meet his weapon with her own in a resounding clash. Link grinned at her defense and moved his sword as if to attack from her other side. The princess threw her weight on her forward leg and prepared to counter, but Link threw out his free hand instead, catching her sword arm and turning her around. She fell backwards into his chest, where he held her firmly, her sword angled directly towards the ground and his other hand holding his weapon to her throat.

Zelda gasped. Under normal circumstances, she would have tried to squirm out of his grasp or at least attempt to defend herself. However, with the knowledge that her moist back was pressed against his naked chest, and with the rise and fall of his stomach emphasized against her body, she could not move.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I would not move either, if I were her. This lovely scene continues Feb. 23. Please review!


	15. Evil Lord's Invitation

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 15: Evil Lord's Invitation**

Zelda stiffened as she felt Link's right hand release her wrist and travel up her arm, gripping her shoulder. His other arm was still around her, holding his blade to her throat from behind. He lowered the weapon but did not step away, and every moment that he stayed so close to her made her blush more furiously.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" he asked. His warm breath ticked her ear as he spoke, causing her to instinctively close her eyes. "Zelda?"

_He has no idea what effect he has upon me. _"I am slightly shaken. Sorry, you must think that I make a poor warrior." Zelda did not open her eyes. She cringed internally as Link let his weapon drop to the floor, both his arms now holding her shoulders and pulling her further into an embrace.

"I am sorry, Zelda. Once again, I have been too hasty in my actions. Perhaps we should have practiced more…I am at fault."

"Nonsense! I am to blame. You have been enthusiastic and supportive of my progress, and yet I have disappointed you." Zelda turned, very aware that his arms still held her in a semi-embrace. Link dropped his arms, and Zelda was surprised to feel a sense of regret as he did so. _No, you shall not think such thoughts. It is highly improper in every sense of the word! _

"Put those worries aside, Zelda. You are always too quick to judge your own actions." Link smiled warmly. Zelda fought to keep her eyes focused on his.

"I have found through years of servitude that the everyone else's judgment is not as accurate as my own," she replied. "It is important to make my own decisions and know my own abilities regardless of the opinions of others." Link looked down at Zelda's hand and back to her face.

"I believe this instruction was intentional, though carefully disguised," Link said, stepping away. Zelda let out a sigh, surprised by the sudden knowledge of how little distance had been between them during that short exchange. As his words registered in her mind, she frowned.

"Intentional?" she repeated. Link bent down to pick up his sword and straightened back up. Zelda scolded herself for watching his every moment. Link gave her a level stare.

"You know little about Ganondorf," Link stated, almost as if he had intended it to be a question. Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Ganondorf? I do believe I have heard you mention the name, but I cannot recall any other information you might have told me…" Zelda trailed off as she tried to recover any memory of him mentioning the name. As she did so, Link collected his tunic from the floor and wore it again, much to Zelda's evident disappointment. Fortunately, Link took her dissatisfaction rather as a signal that she could not remember.

"I have taught you a little of Hyrule's history, but I do believe we were more concerned with magic, swords, and the written word." Link motioned for Zelda to help him move the furniture in the room back into place. The two of them gripped the ends of the table and set it in the center of the study.

"Does the history of Hyrule have to do anything with…me?" Zelda asked. Link smiled.

"Somewhat," he replied vaguely. He put away his sword as Zelda stood in the middle of the room. She turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Instead of answering her question directly, Link crossed his arms across his chest and walked towards her as he spoke about the kingdom.

"I am certain that you are aware that our present king, Ganondorf, was not chosen by the people. They are few who dare to speak his name today, which is why though you know the name, you know very little of the person." Zelda watched him curiously as he finished setting the rest of the items back into place.

"How does that pertain to-?"

"Remember that Ganondorf is a distant relative of mine. He placed me under this curse. He has powers beyond those that we can comprehend. Lately, it seems as though they are decreasing, as far as I can sense. But, I cannot be sure. As long as the two of us are within these walls, we must always be wary of his magic." Zelda nodded.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked. Link smiled, glancing at her hand.

"He loves power, and he will do anything to obtain more." Noticing that Zelda shivered slightly, Link quickly brought his gaze up to her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Do not worry. There is little reason for him to suspect you. I doubt very much that he knows you come here, as he turns a blind eye to this portion of the castle."

Zelda pressed her lips together. "Why are you telling me this?" Link gave her a long glance. By the way his eyes lingered on hers, she could sense that he ached to tell her something vital. However, he looked away, almost as if he resigned himself to wait a little longer.

"I have given you the knowledge necessary to accomplish…necessary tasks. When the time comes that you recognize this need, I hope that you will use caution and take heed of my warning." Zelda took a quick breath.

"Are you suggesting that I might encounter Ganondorf at some point? And are you possibly hinting that I would have to…fight him?" She paled, and Link was quick to ease her worries.

"Do not be so hasty to assume things from my words. I care about you, Zelda. I only wanted to be certain that you understand that great power comes with an equal amount of responsibility." Zelda nodded.

"Thank you." She could say nothing else. Though Link had tried to alleviate her mood, she could still feel the dread seep into her as she considered the possibility of engaging in combat with Ganondorf. Link could sense that the fear had not left her thoughts completely. He stepped around the table and was at her side immediately, holding out his arms. Zelda placed her arms around his waist and let him draw her into the embrace.

"You'll be safe," Link said. Zelda smiled as she buried her face into his chest, the memories of the earlier sword practice coloring her cheeks as she hid them in his shirt. His strong arms stroked her back slowly. She could not even remember why she had been so upset moments before. She could only concentrate on the quickening beat of her heart and the warmth of the man she loved.

………

Every year, the frost descended upon the kingdom in the late months of the fall season. However, this year, it came early. From the chilly mountains in the north blew a strong, frozen wind that brought with it thunderous clouds and ice. Farmers scowled in disgust as their season's harvest fell victim to the early winter. The old people of the town eyed the sky in fear. In their many years, they had not seen such ominous weather. It was as if the higher powers of the elements could sense the remnants of the forgotten curse that was yet to be fulfilled.

The sudden change in weather did not escape the notice of those who inhabited Hyrule's castle. Though Link, and Zelda whenever she visited, showed some casual curiosity when the cold season cut short the usually pleasant transition from winter to fall, they quickly fell back into the normal pattern of their lives. However, the other who lived in the castle, the self-proclaimed king, knew the real reason behind the change.

Ganondorf had been silent for nearly ten years. At the height of his power, he had conquered all the lands of the magical peoples – Kokiri, Zora, and Goron – but now he sat back and waited until he would be able to claim the power he sought. The winter dragged on and the evil king grew more anxious with every passing day. His time was approaching.

"Nine days," he said. His voice, though quiet, echoed throughout the throne room. The large chamber had once been home to Queen Zelda and King Harkinian and their joyous company of lesser nobles and servants. However, now most of the room lay dark and barren. On a giant table in the center of the room, four scribes copied frantically, their quills flying across the pieces of parchment in front of them. Behind them, a dark-haired man slouched with his hands shoved into his tunic pockets, looking away from Ganondorf.

"Nine days," the evil king repeated, rubbing his fingers together and eyeing the man. "Dark, are you listening?" The man turned to look over a scribe's shoulder before mumbling something incoherently. Ganondorf ran his hands through his bright hair and sighed.

"Quit your surly behavior," he ordered. The man he had addressed as Dark looked up, his red eyes tired and grim.

"As you suggested, I am having invitations sent out to every maiden in the land for a ball. In a little over a week, as you have been telling me for the past hour, it will be the Triforce descendant's eighteenth birthday. She will fall into our trap easily and come to the ball. She will die that day, and you will take her power." Ganondorf rose from his throne, unsure of whether to be amused by his assistant's behavior or to be frustrated. He crossed the room quickly, his long robes and armor swirling around him. Dark's expression did not change.

Ganondorf glared at the table. The scribes shivered for a moment, but they did not dare to let the motion disturb the writing. There were over two hundred invitations to be written and mailed, and they knew the king would be cross if they ruined even one.

"Are you sure you have checked all the records for any sign of Zelda?" Ganondorf asked. Dark stared at him blankly.

"Yes. No results." Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"Please do try to act more pleasant."

"I cannot. When you placed the curse on Link to take away part of his human form and replace it with the wolf form, I was created to store that human piece you stole from him. However, you let Link keep his personality, and so I was left with none of my own."

"My mistake," Ganondorf muttered with a scowl. He turned to Dark and looked at him closely. "Pretend." Dark's red eyes narrowed before he looked away.

"It is harder than you think. You cannot build a castle from a grain of sand." Ganondorf resisted the urge to rub his temples. To distract himself from his tiresome companion, he watched the progress of the invitations.

"Any other means by which you can obtain news of her?"

"Our Gossip Stones have told us nothing. We need a place to start if we are to look for her." Ganondorf pressed his hands together in front of his lips, staring intently at the center of table as if he expected some clue to appear on its surface.

"She cannot have disappeared. I have captured or raided all the nearby territories. No, she must still be within Hyrule. I have sensed power recently. I only wish I could trace its exact origin."

"You cannot fold a piece of paper without creasing it." Ganondorf gave Dark a sour look.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The world's most profound meaning lies in nothing." Ganondorf closed his eyes and massaged them with his fingers. It did not ease matters to know that his most loyal assistant was a puzzle in himself. As if he didn't have enough to deal with presently.

"Dark. You only cause me more grief when you are idle. Make sure these foolish scribes do not blot the ink." Dark shrugged, sighing and looking with saddened eyes over the scribes' shoulders. Ganondorf pulled his mouth to the side in a scowl and glared at a recently finished envelope. He narrowed his eyes.

"I did not know Sheikah were still alive." Dark looked up at the king. His expression did not change.

"They aren't. They shouldn't be." Ganondorf pushed away the hand of the scribe as he prepared to cover the invitation with another envelope. The evil king took the piece of paper into his hand. The four scribes immediately paused in their writing, bowing their heads.

"Please forgive us, your Majesty, if we have produced an error-,"

"Be quiet!" Ganondorf hissed. _Impa_. The name was so familiar. As he stared at the address on the envelope, he tried to recall any moment where he might have heard that Sheikah name.

_Run Impa! Save Zelda!_ Suddenly, the memory was as clear as the bright rays of the sun.

"How could I have forgotten? Impa! She was one of the royal family's most trusted servants. With her last dying breath, the queen entrusted the baby princess into her care." Dark picked up a sheet of the citizen records that the scribes used as reference. He scanned the text quickly.

"There is no mention of anyone by the name of Zelda living with her. She apparently has two daughters, Ruto and Malon, both of whom are adopted and are descendent of a Hyrulian and a Zora. They have two servants, a man and a young girl, and neither could possibly be Zelda." Dark opened his fingers and watched the reference sheet drift back to the table from his hand. "Your silver chains are broken."

"Chains can be mended, and silver can be hidden," Ganondorf replied. He tossed the letter back to the nearest scribe. "Add the name Zelda underneath the invited guests. I am sure this will provide dear Impa a pleasant surprise."

He grinned, unfazed even by Dark's moody expression. The nine days would go by quickly indeed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark is an interesting character. I always imagine Eeyore when I think about him. Anyway, my next update is next Saturday, as always. Please review!


	16. Truth Versus Lie

Thank you for all the reviews! I crossed 300, yeah!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 16: Truth Versus Lie**

"Would you like a plain cake, or do you prefer chocolate?" Saria asked. Zelda stopped in the middle of covering a tray and turned around. It was early morning, and the two of them were in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"What?"

"Oh, do not tell me that you have forgotten your birthday is in a week." Zelda placed a hand up to her lips.

"Hush, Saria! If Lady Impa were to discover you were going to make me a cake, she would be quite cross." The kitchen girl shrugged her shoulders and continued to stir the pot on the stove.

"She will not have to know," she said with a smile. Zelda sighed, arranging the contents on the trays. Saria divided the scrambled eggs that she had just finished cooking into the smaller plates.

"Saria, I do not want you to get into trouble on my account." Saria stopped her chore and looked up at Zelda with eager eyes, her lips forming a cute pout.

"Please, pretty please? The recipe is very easy; Lady Impa does not even come down to the kitchens." Zelda rolled her eyes. "Please?"

"Saria." Zelda carefully picked up the first two trays, walking towards the kitchen door. Just before she crossed it, she turned and gave the young girl a wink. "Chocolate." She smiled as she heard Saria cry out in joy behind her as she climbed the stairs.

………

Zelda still wore a content smile as she ascended the first set of stairs, one tray balanced on each hand. She was halfway up the steps when she heard the soft chimes of the doorbell sound from the hallway. She paused and eyed her occupied hands. After a moment's consideration, she decided not to chance a punishment from her mistress for not answering the door.

The impatient visitor rang the bell once again. Zelda descended quickly, balancing one tray over the other so that she could have at least one hand free. She was breathless when she opened the door, her blonde hair swept around her face and her skin flushed. The man standing at the doorstep raised a curious eye.

"A letter addressed to Lady Impa and her daughters, madam," he said, holding out a white envelope in his gloved hand. Zelda smiled sheepishly as she accepted the mail, thanking the man and closing the door. With the trays still in her left hand, she turned the envelope over in her right. It was affixed with a royal stamp. Zelda narrowed her eyes. Ganondorf, the current ruler of Hyrule, had not made any official announcement or contact with the citizens of the kingdom for as long as she could remember.

Before she could consider the different explanations, she heard angry voices upstairs. Realizing that she had yet to deliver the breakfast, she hurried to the stairwell.

"Harzel!" Malon shrieked from the upper hallways.

"I am coming, Lady Malon; I beg you to be patient!" Zelda ascended the final step, making sure to present the invitation first. She saw that Impa had come down from her room as well, awoken by the commotion caused by her hungry daughters. The old woman opened her mouth to make a comment, but Zelda quickly bowed and revealed the mail.

"It was the postman, Lady Impa. He said it is a letter addressed from the castle." Malon and Ruto immediately ceased arguing, staring speechless at the letter in Zelda's hand. Impa snatched the paper from the slave, rubbing the paper between her fingers. With a satisfied sigh, she opened the letter. Her adopted daughters hung over her shoulders, trying to read the parchment inside.

"It is an invitation to a ball," Impa announced. Ruto and Malon gushed in excitement and tried to grab the paper. Impa held up a hand as if to stop them, but the redhead grabbed the paper and slipped under her grasp.

"It seems Ganondorf's cousin is in town, and he is looking for a bride!" she read from the paper anxiously. Ruto grabbed the paper away from her and continued.

"It is in one week!" she cried. Impa rolled her eyes.

"Is this any way for respectable young women to behave?" she asked. "Return the paper to me." Malon did not listen to her. Instead, she clutched the paper to her heart and turned to the mother.

"May we please attend?" she asked. Impa raised an eyebrow.

"Both you and your sister are courting fine men. The royal cousin should be of no interest to you." Ruto snatched the paper from her sister and held it in the air.

"But mother," she whined. "What about all the pretty dresses and the food? There will be so many things to see! No citizen has been in the castle for eighteen years." Impa crossed her arms, her thoughts distant.

"Exactly. That is why I'm not so sure…"

"But mother!" Ruto carelessly flung the paper away as she and Malon rushed to Impa, holding onto her arms and begging her for consent. Zelda had been standing silently in the corner as she witnessed the exchange. She set her trays on a nearby table and picked up the invitation from the floor. A quick scan brought her attention to the names of the invited written in calligraphy near the top of the page. Her breath caught in her throat.

In the same slanted font as the rest of the page, her name was printed in the line right underneath Ruto's. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out whether she was simply seeing her name in her mind and not on the paper. However, the text did not disappear.

"What are you staring at the paper for?" Zelda started and looked up. She had not noticed that Impa, Malon, and Ruto had fallen silent, watching her suspiciously. She remembered in an instant that the three of them believed that she, as a slave, could not read.

"Oh. I was simply trying to decipher these interesting symbols. The written language enchants me," Zelda lied. Impa walked forward, brushing off the hands of the two young women beside her as she stood in front of the slave.

"Give it to me immediately." Zelda obediently handed over the paper. Impa scanned the invitation again, her eyes narrowing as she also noticed Zelda's name. Then her eyes widened.

"This cannot be!" she muttered. She looked up at Zelda. "Tell me immediately what you understood from this letter."

Zelda held up her arms. "Nothing, honestly, Lady Impa. I was simply curious as to why there were four lines at the top instead of three. I suppose that is where they have listed your names, but there are only three of you." Impa pressed her lips together and folded the invitation into her pocket.

"They listed Saria's name. It appears Lord Ganondorf has extended his generosity to the servants as well. However, he would never honor slaves such as you, so it would be best for you to remember your place and not question such official documents. The contents of this letter are not your business." Impa turned around and motioned to her daughters to return to their rooms.

"Yes, Lady Impa," Zelda said softly. _She lies. Impa does not know that I know. I must not let her realize that I can read._

"Harzel! Our breakfast!" Malon reminded harshly. She and her sister looked curiously at Impa's retreating figure.

"Were there really four names?" Ruto asked quietly. Malon looked down at her.

"I did not notice," she replied.

………

"An invitation to a ball? What could Ganondorf mean by that gesture?" Farore asked. Din and Nayru looked curiously at the envelope that Impa held on the other side of the mirror connection. The old woman shrugged and showed them the actual invitation.

"I am worried. The idea of the ball is not my biggest concern. You would also be alarmed at this new revelation." Impa held up the parchment. Din leaned forward on the other side of the mirror, pushing her red strands of hair aside as she read the parchment. She gasped as she saw Zelda's name.

"Ganondorf knows about Zelda?" she asked.

"What?" Farore interrupted, leaning in to the see the invitation as well. Impa gave the goddesses a sad look.

"It appears our plans have been in vain. Ganondorf knows we are hiding her here. No doubt this is to let us know that he has the information. In fact, I believe he might have wanted to lure her out."

"That is impossible," Nayru remarked in her quiet voice. "You have said that Zelda does not even have her powers. Ganondorf could not have sensed anything that would have allowed him to conclude that she is staying here." Impa rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Zelda might know that her name is on this paper. She was staring at it intently, almost as if she could read it."

"That is just silly," Din replied. "She is intelligent, but not to such an extent. We have made sure that by keeping her as a slave, she would not have been able to learn how to read and therefore be sheltered from situations such as this. She would have probably reasoned out that it is customary to list the recipients of the letter at the top of the page, but I doubt she would have truly _read_ it."

"It is best not to jump to conclusions," Farore offered wisely. She placed a finger to her chin as she thought. "Zelda will obviously not attend this ball. You will lock her in some room on that night. There will be no way for Ganondorf to reach her in the safety of this house."

"We can place a silent enchantment on the house," Nayru added. "It is a new spell we have recently created. It is not a powerful one, but it also cannot be detected. It will prevent basic magic from being performed inside and outside, and therefore no one will be able to use magic to reach Zelda." Impa nodded, folding her invitation and placing it on the nearby nightstand.

"She is almost eighteen. She has no powers, and Ganondorf is active once again. This is not such a good turn of events."

"This is what the Triforce has willed," Farore reminded her. "This is the path we must all tread. Do not fear. Trust our power and that of the Triforce. It has sheltered us all these years."

The three goddesses bowed lightly and the mirror faded to the reflection of the room. Impa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her forehead creased with worry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry that was a little short. Anyway, my doctor has diagnosed me with carpal tunnel, which makes me very unhappy. To make matters worse, my left hand hurts the same way too, so now she thinks there is some bigger problem (I love how she says it so ominously). Anyway, I still have two chapters written out, so I'm going to write slowly but steadily. I think I will be able to keep the one chapter a week schedule. My next update will therefore be March 8th. Please review!


	17. Fragments of a Soul

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 17: Fragments of a Soul**

"Why are you so excited?" Dark muttered absently, his finger wrapped in strands of his own dark hair. He watched with empty red eyes as his master paced in front of him, dark hands pressed together. Ganondorf paused and glanced at Dark.

"It is the day of the ball." Ganondorf sighed as his creation raised an eyebrow.

"I do not understand."

"Of course you do not understand. You have not waited these past seventeen and a half years with as much agony as I have. And you lack any personality to sympathize, besides." Dark shrugged in acceptance.

"The blind man will not understand the pain of the deaf." Ganondorf gritted his teeth.

"And why not? They are similar pains."

"They are extremely dissimilar." Dark stopped talking and pressed his lips together, leaning into the velvet back of the throne. It was not often that Ganondorf abandoned his seat, and he decided not to waste what little time he could enjoy sitting in it. His lean figure somehow cast an enormous shadow over the dais while the rest of the chamber enjoyed the rays of the sun that filtered in through the high windows.

"I shall not spend the early morning quarreling with you," Ganondorf replied after a long period of silence. He stood at the edge of the darkness that surrounded Dark, one leg propped up on the stairs to the throne. He absently ran a hand along the seam of his casual trousers. "We must instead discuss what is to happen tonight."

"What is there to discuss?" Ganondorf rolled his eyes, leaning forward and pressing his forearm against his raised thigh.

"Have you forgotten the purpose of this ball? Zelda, the descendent of Hyrule's true monarchs, will be present at the ball tonight. Zelda, the only being left with the power of the Triforce, will finally be within my grasp. I am sure of it. I had placed a curse upon her many years ago. It will draw her here."

"And that concerns me?" Dark interrupted. Ganondorf sighed.

"Must you be so difficult? You know quite well what the invitations declared." Dark pulled his lips back as if to smile, but his expression was sour.

"I am not truly looking for a wife. Sand cannot be tied to a seashell, for the waters will come and-,"

"Now, now. Stop with the metaphorical nonsense."

"Reality means nothing to me. How else can I understand a world based on it when I am but illusion myself?" Ganondorf ran his hands through his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Concerning more important matters," he muttered with a deep breath, restraining his wild impulse to grab Dark and strangle him. "There is no reason for truth. You shall pretend to be out in society and surveying for a wife, and I, your compassioned cousin, will introduce you to the maidens of this kingdom to aid you. Nothing more. I am old and my charms have long since left me. You, on the other hand, have much more youthful features."

"No woman would choose me for her mate. The female creature, so I have heard, favors material objects and friendly gossip." Dark made a waving motion with his arms, as if holding a delicate paper fan. "I can offer no woman pleasure."

"There is no need. You would simply need to put on that false air so that we may lure Zelda away from the rest of the citizens. Then, in some silent corner of the castle, I may slay her and absorb her powers."

"Then enlighten me. How do you intend for me to 'lure' this woman? I throw darkness wherever my figure walks. I never smile. My likeness, though crafted from the handsome face of your true cousin, is no weapon of seduction without a cheerful expression to accompany it. My personality, as you have explained many times before, is dismal."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, struck by the truth of Dark's statement. "I am not sure how I will manage around it," he said, pressing his palms together, the tips of his fingers balanced on his pursed lips. He stared at the floor for what seemed like ages. Dark did not move from his position, watching the king. He propped up one foot inelegantly on the throne, his left elbow held loosely across it.

"I do not suppose you can add to my personality in any way?" Dark asked. Ganondorf looked up as he continued. "You took but a small fraction away from Link. Is there any way to take more?"

"I am not sure," the king replied. "You are, after all, the product of a simple yet somehow complex spell." Dark raised an eyebrow.

"The paradox of life. It suits me."

"Unfortunately," Ganondorf muttered, clearing his throat. "Back to the matter at hand. I have made you from a combination of two spells. One confines Link to his wolfish prison, while the other gives a human shell, you, as the vault in which I've placed his personality. I can always steal more parts of my cousin's soul – that is what is transferred, in essence – however, I do not know whether that will continue to cooperate with your spell." Dark shrugged.

"I do not know why you hesitate to try."

"I do not know whether my plan will work."

"The horse should not be afraid to eat the grass that it has already trampled." Ganondorf stared blankly at Dark. The red-eyed man patiently glanced back.

"I suppose there is no harm in probation," Ganondorf concluded. He laced his fingers together. "We must not waste time with this act. The ball is almost upon us, and we have little time to delay before it is time to prepare. Stand up. I do not know what this will do with you."

"Exactly how do you intend to accomplish my suggestion?" Dark asked as he obeyed. He saw black strands of magic forming around Ganondorf's entwined fingers. The bright-haired king narrowed his eyes.

"I shall try to take as much of Link's human personality away from him as I can. He will be confined to his wolf form, while you will walk in almost his exact likeness."

Dark slouched with his hands in his pockets, his usual position whenever he stood. The corner of his mouth twitched. "I am in favor with the plan."

Ganondorf grinned. "Then allow me to begin."

………

The giant library was silent and lonely. The turn of a single page from the book seemed to echo into the farthest reaches of the room. Link glanced up from the text, his eyes scanning the empty chamber. Nothing had changed over the past few days. Zelda had informed him that her mistress was keeping a closer eye on her this week and therefore she had little chance to visit him. The significance of the information was easier to ignore when she had been standing in front of him, her palm held causally in his. He had detected the faint blush on her cheeks, but as always, politely refrained from mentioning it.

However, now that he was by himself in the large library, Link no longer seemed to find his solitude an insignificant matter. He had passed the first two days inspecting the bookshelves to assure that the books were in alphabetical order. He spent the next day arranging his smaller room and the fourth he passed in the garden, exercising his wolfish form. However, by the fifth day, a frown penetrated his usually cheerful mood and by the sixth day he was anxious for Zelda's return.

But she would not return, not yet, he reminded himself. He practiced new moves with the sword so that he would be ready for the next lesson. He previewed the next set of books that he would press upon her to read. He could already see her eager eyes scanning over titles, furrowing her brows when she came across ones that would be difficult. He would be reminded of sapphires every time her bright orbs met his encouraging gaze.

It was finally the morning of the seventh day of her absence. The early rising of the sun irritated him. He would never wake in time to ask the servants delivering breakfast about the news, for they always completed duty before dawn.

Link turned another page in his book. He saw the page without reading it. Ignoring the words, he focused on the whiteness between the lines. It was not long before he became tired and set the novel back down on the table's surface. The morning, though bright and young, seemed dull to him without company to share it with.

Restlessness eventually drove him to stand. He left the comfort of his personal library and entered into the hallway. The moment his foot passed the boundary of the library, his body transformed. His pitch-black tunic seamlessly grew to cover his body, morphing into his dark fur coat. He fell forward onto his hands as they reshaped into paws, colored white like the leggings he wore in his human form. He opened his mouth and growled lightly, shaking out his dark green mane. His transformation complete, he padded through the hallways in search of something to occupy his time.

After several rounds within the castle walls, Link wandered into the garden. He sniffed at the rose bushes as he walked, his features adapted to walking on the thick snow that always covered the ground in the winter. After several minutes, he trudged inside once more.

Barely an hour had passed and his boredom remained unsatisfied. Disappointment riddled his thoughts as Link made his way to the library. He stepped across the border between the hallway and the interior of his personal area, waiting for his body to convert to a human figure.

Link paused, almost holding his breath. Nothing occurred. He uttered a low growl, tossing his head from side to side. Again, nothing happened. Link took a few more hesitant steps into the room. His wolf form remained stubbornly unchanged. With a plaintive whine, he settled back onto his haunches and fought the increasing urge to submit to his canine tendencies and scratch his ear with his foot. He waited for a few more moments before the realization dawned on him: something was inhibiting his transformation. He could no longer feel his human counterpart at the edge of his psychological barrier.

He licked his paw absently before he caught himself and stood upright on four paws. He had no time to pass on his beastly urges. He needed to seek out the root of the problem at hand before he found himself trapped in the wolf form for life. The very thought had him sprinting to the doorway.

In long, graceful strides, Link bounded for the main throne room to confront Ganondorf about the matter. He could think of no other option in this particular situation. He loathed facing the evil king but his urgency left him no choice.

Halfway to the grand chamber, his eyes caught the hint of a pathway he had not seen before. Without thinking, he leaped into the hallway. His strong paws proved useful as the tiled ground sloped upwards. He didn't lose pace as he effortlessly made it to the end and found himself many feet above the throne room, staring at the dais from behind the higher windows of the hall. The voices of the two sole occupants of the throne room drifted up to his keen ears.

"My, my, Dark. Your current demeanor is much more suitable." Link scowled as he heard Ganondorf's deep voice. It was matched by the gentle laugh of his assistant.

"Yes. It is indeed much more pleasant. I may now do you the good turn of attracting all the young women at the ball tonight."

"I see you are much more disposed to my favor. That is fortunate indeed."

Link narrowed his cobalt eyes. If he had heard correctly – there was little doubt, with his fine wolf ears – then there was to be a ball that evening. Link pushed his nose over the edge of the railing. The air smelled of the unnatural. There was only one truly living body in that room; the other was merely a being of magic. Link pondered over the implications of the bit of conversation he had overheard.

A ball. A magical creation. A halted transformation. Link did not need the gut-wrenching feeling he experienced to tell him that he had to be especially aware of the goings-on in the castle that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And there you go. Link does feel for Zelda. He just doesn't realize it. Gosh, I feel so unproductive. I used to write two chapters a week, and now I can barely spit out two pages. The next update will be March 15! Hopefully I can catch up over spring break. Please review!


	18. The Evening of the Ball

Thank you very much for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 18: The Evening of the Ball**

While Ganondorf and Dark were preparing for the evening's ball, the inhabitants of Kakariko Village had their own preparations to make. Even in the chill of deep winter, the town was bustling with anxious men and women. Young ladies and their servants rushed out of small shops, buying last minute accessories and retrieving dresses that were sent in to be mended. Older women tried to keep sight of their excited daughters and the men focused on purchasing early evening snacks.

The scene at Lady Impa's mansion was no less hectic. Malon and Ruto could not decide on dresses for the ball. Attracted by the wealth of the household, dressmakers offered to bring their finest gowns directly to the house so that the two young women could make their last minute decision. Saria had to deal with both the kitchen duty, providing snacks for the tailors exhausted by the sisters' numerous complaints, and the constant departure and arrival of tailors who reluctantly returned to their shops to collect other pieces of clothing.

With Saria caught between those two tasks, Zelda was forced to stay with the sisters and Impa in the main room, gathering various scarves, ribbons, gloves, and sashes from the floor even as Ruto threw more onto the growing pile. Malon was slightly more patient with the women who were helping to fit her dress. Even so, she paid little mind to where she discarded a rejected choice before moving on to the next dress.

"Does this outfit suit me, mother?" Malon asked, drawing in her stomach and staring at her reflecting in the floor length mirror that the tailors had set up.

"You look very lovely, my lady," a blonde haired seamstress remarked, smoothing out the lower skirt. Malon turned around on the pedestal and frowned at her reflection. "The red color matches your hair. Do you not think so, Lady Impa?"

Impa crossed her arms from the center of the room. "Do you not think the shade a bit overbearing?" she asked. Behind her, Ruto chuckled, waving her arms. The tailor who was trying to fit a sash around her waist only nearly missed a slap to his head.

"She looks like a strawberry! A bright red strawberry! Add a green colored ribbon to her hair, seamstress." Malon scowled, shrugging off the dress before the woman at her feet could even protest.

"Next time, do not press on me a color that would inspire my sister to taunt me so," she said coldly. The seamstress nodded furiously before returning to her carrying case. Zelda hurried over to add the dress to the pile she was carrying in her arms. She brought the bundle back to the two tailors who had wisely accepted defeat and were packing their designs. They wordlessly selected their materials, and Zelda returned anything that was still unclaimed to the couch that had been pressed against the wall to make room for the occupants in the living area.

"I think I adore this one!" Ruto finally gushed, and everyone turned in her direction. She had on a long dress that was less full than the other gowns that the girls had tried out before. Instead of a hoop skirt, the fabric held close to her body down to her ankles.

"This is the new fashion, my lady," the tailor said with a relieved smile. "I assure you that though the skirt does not fan out, it will not restrict your movement either."

"I think it makes me appear quite slender!" Ruto noted, pressing her hands down her sides and admiring her reflection. "Am I not thin?" She planted her hands on her hips and stared at the seamstress.

"Of course you are, my lady," the woman replied hurriedly. "You must eat very little. Lady Impa, I do hope you feed the poor girl." Impa glanced to the side with a sour expression.

"In earnest, I feed her too much," she whispered, watching Zelda fold some of the scarves on a coffee table. She then cleared her throat and glanced at Malon. "Have you found something suitable, my dear?" The redhead pursed her lips as two tailors finished tying the laces on the back of her next gown.

"The color is not bad," she remarked lightly. She fingered the light orange fabric of her skirt and nodded. "And the style is in good taste. It will be best if I compromise and take this outfit. However, I am quite disappointed that the townspeople cannot together produce even one good tailor or seamstress who can design something of some quality."

"I beg your pardon, my lady," one of the seamstresses apologized. "But…this is an excellent choice, if I may say so." The others nodded.

"Very well," Malon sighed reluctantly. She turned to Zelda. "I suppose we may pay for these now. Zel, help the women clean up immediately, and tell Saria to mind the door."

"Yes, Lady Malon."

………

An hour later, though the commotion caused by the tailors and seamstresses had ceased, another fuss was underway. Malon and Ruto each demanded Zelda's full attention to their make-up, and Saria could offer no help as she was attending to Impa.

"My laces are loose, Zel! Pull harder!" Malon ordered. Zelda, who could not respond vocally due to the fact that she was holding Ruto's ribbon with her lips, tugged on the strings to the redhead's bodice. Malon gasped sharply and turned her head to glare at the slave.

"I did not mean for you to forget I have a waist," she complained. "Mind your task, or else I shall have Impa punish you."

"Be calm, Malon," Impa called from outside the dressing room. "We must all be in good spirits for the ball. Our neighbors and friends should not have reason to think our house in bad humor."

Malon muttered something under her breath but kept her composure. Zelda tied off the laces and then returned to soothe Ruto's increasing complaints.

"I want my hair up, Zel. And fasten the ribbon around the bun. It is a new fashion."

"Why are you so concerned with the new fashion?" Malon asked, breathing with difficulty. "Some would think you a woman too eager for attention, particularly that of men." Ruto scoffed.

"And some would think you've forgotten that we move forward in time and not backward," she retorted. Zelda barely had time to react before Ruto tore away from her grasp and confronted her sister.

"Be calm!" Impa shouted from the other room. Ruto halted in mid-step and Malon held her tongue. Zelda smiled but said nothing; she did not need to fuel her sisters' already worn tempers with her boldness.

Though it seemed like an eternity, the pre-ball preparations were completed within the hour. The sky had darkened considerably outside, and the warm golden glow of the lights indoors improved the sisters' moods.

"I think Mikau would be most surprised to see me now," Ruto gushed. "Do you not think so, mother?"

"You do look quite different in this dress," Impa said, adjusting a pin in her graying hair. She had on a long, dark purple gown of modest design. Besides a small necklace, she had no jewelry and very little make-up. Ruto giggled and spun around in her gown, watching the shimmering fabric float around her ankles.

"She makes a fool out of herself," Malon grumbled. She was sitting in a small stool and staring at her hands while Saria and Zelda worked together to pin down the last stubborn waves of her hair. Though it was hard to notice, Malon's cheeks were tinted light pink with a natural blush as she thought about the small smile that would penetrate Sheik's usual sternness if he could see her in the orange and crème gown that she had finally purchased.

As these last minute adjustments were made, the clock in the parlor struck seven. Saria peeked out a nearby window and saw that a carriage was waiting in the front yard.

"Lady Impa, your ride has arrived," she announced. Ruto squealed in delight and Malon smiled. Impa rose smoothly from her seat and patted down her gown.

"Very well. Malon, Ruto, the two of you collect your purses and head downstairs. Saria, make sure they are seated in the carriage without a fuss. I have some last minute business to attend to."

"Yes, Lady Impa," Saria replied politely. Malon and Ruto hastily retrieved their accessories and looked one last time at their reflections in the hallway mirror. Saria opened the door for them and they hurried out, already whispering excitedly about the people they would meet at the ball. Saria followed and closed the door behind her, leaving Impa and Zelda in the suddenly silent house.

Zelda sighed and began to clean up the surface of the vanity table. Behind her, she could hear the faint rustle of fabric as Impa searched for her purse. In a few moments, Zelda hoped, the woman would leave and then Zelda would be free to do as she pleased. The thought of secretly attending the ball by aid of her magic had been with her the entire afternoon and she was anxious to act on it.

"Zel, I need your help. It appears I have my timepiece in my room upstairs. Will you fetch it for me, please?" Zelda turned and tried not to raise an eyebrow at the old woman. Impa had never spoken to her in such a soft tone, and never had she so casually asked for a favor. They were almost always orders.

"Of course, Lady Impa. One moment." Zelda abandoned the perfume bottles she was arranging and ascended the stairs quickly. Impa shot a quick glance at the door to make sure that her daughters and Saria were indeed gone before she hurried up the stairs as well.

Zelda took the steps two by two, trying to finish the task as quickly as possible to avoid angering her mistress. Impa's room was on the third floor at the end of the hall, and she wasted no time in entering and looking for the piece Impa had asked her to find. The room was large and expensively furnished, and Zelda frowned at the large mirror that took up most of the left wall.

As Zelda made her way to the bedside table, she couldn't help but notice a small sound behind her. Brushing it off, she opened the drawers of the small nightstand, trying to find the timepiece. Again, she heard the small sound, and she looked over her shoulder. Impa was standing in the entrance to the bedroom, closing the door. Zelda raised her eyebrow casually, until she saw the key that was in Impa's other hand. The young slave's eyes widened as she hurried to the door.

"Lady Impa!" she gasped, but she was too late. Impa closed the door firmly and turned the key. Zelda shook the doorknob furiously, but she knew she was too late. "Lady Impa, what is this?"

"I can't have you following me somehow. I will let you out when we return."

"But, Lady Impa, I haven't had dinner! Please-,"

"Quiet!" Zelda fell silent, staring at the door. Impa's footsteps faded away. Zelda turned and rushed to the window. Outside, she could see that Malon and Ruto were already seated, and Saria was holding the door for Impa as she entered the courtyard. Saria bowed politely as Impa gave her some last minute instructions and then climbed into her seat. The woman turned her head up to glance at Zelda in her window, but looked down before Zelda could make a signal.

_Oh, I am being so foolish. I can always use my magic to open the door._ Zelda waited until the carriage had left before she returned to the door and touched the knob with her right hand. She closed her eyes and felt for the magic that lay beyond the physical world. Unable to tap into the Triforce's essence, she reached harder for the words to the spell. To open the door was a simple task, and Zelda could not understand why it was so difficult for her to form the spell.

_Perhaps another spell might prove more successful_. Zelda willed the Triforce to transport her to another room, but yet again the magic failed her. She could not even grasp the smallest strand of power that usually flowed freely from her mark.

_Something is wrong, but I cannot tell what_, Zelda thought unhappily, sliding down against the door and leaning against it. _Why will my magic not work? And how will I get out of here?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's surprising, now that I think about it, that my original plan of this story only had eighteen chapters. What would we do if it ended here? Anyway, spring break is finally upon me, so I have a chance to catch up on chapters. My next update will be next Saturday! Review!


	19. The Fairy in the Ocarina

Thank you for the reviews! 

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Fairy in the Ocarina**

After Impa and her daughters departed for the ball, Saria returned to the house. She looked around briefly and noticed that the living room was in complete disarray after all the evening's preparations. With a small smile, she quickly cleaned up, wondering where Zelda was.

After fifteen minutes, the room was back to a reasonable sense of order. Saria patted her skirt with a satisfied smile and hurried off to the kitchens to wait for Zelda. It was still evening, and the two of them had been too busy to have dinner. And besides, Saria had told Zelda that they would secretly celebrate her eighteenth birthday and have cake while the others were gone.

A few more minutes passed. Saria eyed the chocolate cake that sat across from her on the counter. She had used a turquoise-hued sugar paste to decorate the top of the cake in swirling patterns. She had even found candles to place around the edge. Despite its small size, the cake was quite an accomplishment, and Saria felt proud that she had created it even though she had little time to spare between helping the sisters and completing her normal duties.

The clock on the wall showed fifteen minutes till eight. Saria looked at it curiously. She hadn't noticed until that moment that the house was bathed in silence. For a moment, she almost believed that Zelda had forgotten about dinner and had left for the ball as she had secretly told the young kitchen girl she would do. However, Saria knew Zelda would not be so impolite as to ignore the hard work Saria had invested in the dessert.

At five till eight, Saria finally came to the decision that she would search for Zelda. Taking the cake with her, she ascended the first flight of stairs. Zelda was nowhere to be found on the second floor, so Saria continued to the next story. The door to Impa's room was locked, and all the others were empty. The Kokiri girl, disappointed, turned to leave, but a sliver of light underneath the mistress's doorway caught her attention.

Zelda had tried her luck with all the basic spells in her knowledge, but to no avail. She simply could not connect with even a small wisp of magic, and the door remained stubbornly locked before her. The evening grew darker, but Zelda was fortunate to find a few fire lamps to keep the room lighted.

Around eight in the evening, when the sky outside was completely dark, Zelda heard a few footsteps outside the door. The sound moved closer, and a knock penetrated the silence of her isolation.

"Are you in here, Zel?"

"Oh thank goodness, Saria. I feared you would be in the kitchens the entire night!" Zelda pressed against the wooden doorframe, as she could not open the door.

"What are you doing in there? I thought perhaps you might have gone to see Link." Zelda laughed lightly.

"I cannot get out of this room, Saria. Impa has locked me inside, and my magic refuses to permit me."

"That's strange. I don't suppose Impa keeps a spare key anywhere?" Saria asked. Zelda thought for a moment.

"I know nothing about such a key if one exists. Do you know how I can get out?" Zelda paused as Saria tried to come up with a plan. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood, waiting. 

"I suppose you could look around?" Zelda pulled away from the door and cast a glance at the bed.

"It would be horribly rude of me to-,"

Saria cut her off. "Don't be so foolish, Zel. She locked you inside; you have every right to try to escape." Zelda shrugged, though she knew the other girl couldn't see the motion. 

"Very well. I shall see what I can find." Zelda turned to the room, placing both hands on her waist as she pursed her lips. The room was immaculately clean. She would have to be very careful not to leave evidence of her search. 

"Try the dressing table first," Saria suggested from behind her. "She might have a spare key in there." Zelda followed her advice, but the dressing tables offered her no success. Zelda similarly inspected the other drawers and cabinets around the room.

"As I expected, nothing," Zelda said. "It would have been rather odd, I suppose, if I had happened to find a key. What purpose would it serve to store a key behind the door that it should open?" Saria giggled from outside the room.

"A sensible point, indeed." 

"And Impa is a sensible woman. I highly doubt she would do such a thing. No, there must be something else she keeps for emergency."

"So then the question presents itself. What would a sensible woman do?"

Zelda looked around the room quickly, her eyes coming to rest on the bed. It was the only piece of furniture she had yet to examine. She had initially dismissed it for she reasoned that nothing could be hidden in the bed. But, as she had previously considered, Impa was a sensible woman, and a sensible woman would always keep items of importance where she would have quick access to them at night.

"Saria, there is one more place I should like to check. Stay at the door, will you?"

"It is not as if I plan on leaving," the girl responded. Zelda smiled at the comment and approached the bed. She had already discovered that there was nothing underneath, but now she searched between the mattress and the wooden base. When she found nothing but dust and bits of thread, she reached for the pillows and yanked them from beneath the flat comforter.

That last action finally yielded her a result. Underneath one of the pillows, a smooth instrument lay pressed into the mattress, creating a deep impression as if someone had slept upon it for many days. Zelda frowned and picked up the object. She had expected Impa to have a knife or another weapon of some sort. Finding this instead surprised her.

"You have been silent for a while; is anything the matter?" Saria called from behind the door.

"I have found something, though it is questionable whether it would be of any use in the present situation. Impa has an ocarina that she has kept under her pillow."

"An ocarina? Under her pillow? What, does she think she can frighten away an intruder by playing music?" Saria asked, her laughter muffled by the wood she stood behind.

"Maybe the song is frightening. Or, the manner in which she plays it," Zelda teased. She raised the instrument to the lips, trying to imitate the way in which she imagined Impa playing a terrifying tune. However, the sweet notes that issued from the ocarina were nowhere near alarming. With little effort on her part, Zelda found she could play a simple song. It startled her, for she knew no instrumental songs and had never played an ocarina in her life.

All the stranger, as she continued, a light breeze of air caressed her cheek, as if the very notes stirred the air around her. Her fingers danced over the holes, the notes ascending and descending the scale smoothly. Zelda removed her lips from the pipe, but the tune continued, the instrument glowing in her hand. She opened her mouth to call out to her friend, but before she could utter a single word, a bright orb of light flew out of the largest hole, shocking her into silence again.

The ball of light flew once around the room before coming to rest beside Zelda's head. When its movement stopped, she found that she could make out the shape of the light. It was a fairy.

"Hello!" the fairy cried cheerfully. "I am Navi, companion to the goddesses. What help may I provide for you?"

"Zelda!" Saria cried in alarm. "Is there someone in there with you?"

Zelda could not respond. She simple nodded her head and stared in surprise at the small creature hovering near her head. The fairy turned to the door.

"Oh, you have a friend! It is horribly rude not to let her inside! Allow me." The fairy flew to the door, silver dust following in her wake. Zelda reached out and felt the sparkles. They stayed on her fingers when she withdrew her hand. She looked up to see the fairy flying back as the door opened as if on its own accord. Her sharp senses alerted her to the strange magic the fairy possessed, a magic that was not inhibited by the barrier that had refused Zelda.

Saria's mouth was open as she entered the room, her face tilted back in true childlike wonder as she stared at Navi. The fairy spun around the room, settling on the bed sheets with a small spray of dust.

"There is some sort of strange enchantment on this room," Navi exclaimed. "Something to keep normal magic out. How fortunate it is that fairy magic cannot be controlled by such measures!"

"Pardon me, but what are you?" Saria asked.

"Is it not obvious? I am a fairy. I help those that call upon me. I ought to mention that the song you played was quite lovely." The fairy turned to Zelda, who drew closer and kneeled by the bedside. Saria followed suit and crouched on her heels. Their faces were level as they eyed the fairy.

"Well, I have never met a fairy before," Zelda admitted. "But it is a pleasure, regardless."

"Of course. Nice to meet you as well," Navi responded. "What can I do for you?"

Zelda blinked, looking at Saria. "What do you mean?"

It was Navi's turn to appear puzzled. "I thought you called on me because you need my help. There must be something you want."

"I want to go to the ball," Zelda said. "But I cannot. My magic will not work in this room. But that's hardly-,"

"A ball? Really?" The fairy fluttered off the bed, interrupting Zelda's attempts to explain. "That sounds wonderful! Listen, I can help you get to the ball." The fairy spun around and abruptly stopped, flying very near to Zelda's face. "Wait! Did you say that you possess magic?"

"I do. I did. I'm…not sure," Zelda replied awkwardly. She was quite at odds with the fairy's erratic movements. "Well, I mean I do have magic. But it doesn't seem to work for the moment."

"No matter! I think that is quite neat! But…you must get to this ball, I'm sure! Is there a certain prince charming you want to meet?" Zelda blushed easily at the comment. Saria shot her a wry grin.

"My dear Zelda will not admit to you, so I suppose I must do her the favor. There is a man she frequently meets at the castle, and I fear that if she does not attend the ball, he might be persuaded to choose another tonight."

"You jest," Zelda responded quickly. She turned to Navi with a serious expression. "Yes, she speaks partial truth; there is someone. But he is merely…a passing interest."

"Yes, and her interest has been _passing_ for about a year now," Saria muttered. Zelda gave her a scathing glance. The fairy hovered near each of them in turn.

"Look! Listen! It matters very little to me! How about we concentrate on getting to the ball?" Zelda turned and gave Navi an approving shrug, while Saria hid a smile behind her hand.

"I suppose if I am to make it to the ball at all, we should start right away. It is half past eight."

"I shall have you at the ball by nine," Navi promised, fluttering into the air. Pure white magic radiated out of her, and Zelda and Saria shared excited grins. The fairy would keep to her word, and the two of them hoped the next thirty minutes would fly by quickly.

* * *

I am so sad. Spring break is almost over! But the ball is getting closer and closer, and therefore so is all the action! Please review!


	20. Preparations and Encounters

Thank you for the reviews! And for the alerts!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Preparations and Encounters**

"Is that a cake?" Navi asked, hovering so near to Saria's face that she nearly stumbled backwards onto the item in question. Luckily, Zelda was attentive enough to hold her steady, and the three of them glanced downwards.

"Why, yes. Oh, I very nearly forgot all about it! I set it down because I was so surprised by you," Saria remarked, folding her legs in to adjust to a more stable position before she brought the cake onto her lap. Navi floated near the cake and glanced at it curiously.

"Look! The turquoise is a very pretty color! I think it will suit your dear friend's complexion!" Navi gushed excitedly. Saria and Zelda stared at the fairy in mutual confusion.

"She is not going to wear the cake. She is going to eat it," Saria explained slowly as if she was afraid the fairy was, for some reason or another, unfamiliar with the usual purpose of a dessert.

"I am well aware of that!" Navi cried. "But…as a sash…or…" she trailed off, and Zelda and Saria leaned in to watch as the fairy descended onto the icing of the cake. But instead of disturbing the surface, she sprinkled a mere pinch of magical dust, and the string of icing rose and transformed. Navi flew higher and the newly forming cloth rippled out from beneath her. Saria and Zelda stared in wonder.

"That is amazing…" Saria commented softly. "Simply quite amazing."

"It is fairy magic after all!" Navi exclaimed, flying around Zelda twice as she raised her arms to permit the fairy to decorate her. Navi finally draped the sash over her shoulder and fluttered back to the cake. She paused to consider her next motion.

"Are you going to use the rest of the cake?" Saria asked.

"Well, brown is a rather strange color for the body of a gown, is it not? We are much safer, say, with blue!" Navi landed on the plate, a delicate sapphire-hued piece. A moment later, a shower of her sparkles drowned the cake in a warm glow. It rose into the air, floating towards Zelda.

"Close your eyes!" Navi warned as the glow spread to Zelda's body. It enveloped her, and for a moment she seemed almost like a fairy herself, appearing to Saria as a bright, golden globe. But the light dimmed and Zelda found herself dressed in a grand ball gown.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she sighed, picking up the fabric in her hands and twirling around. The gown was mostly of blue satin, with sleeves that tied off near her elbows with turquoise ribbon and a neckline that scooped to reveal her delicate skin – but not so much as to appear indecent. The full skirt split in the middle, revealing a brown velvet under layer that added volume and contrast. The bodice was decorated with pearl and more turquoise ribbon criss-crossed from the neckline down to her waist.

"The dress is very becoming, Zel," Saria said. "I doubt even Malon and Ruto, for all their airs, would appear as pretty as you."

"It is a gown for a princess," Navi said, shining brighter out of pride for her creation. "Those girls are not princesses, are they?"

Saria rolled her eyes. "They act as such. Malon, as the eldest, inherits from the Lon Lon Ranch that is part of her mother's family. Ruto, to be fair, takes her share of the wealth from the small fortune her father left in the Zora treasury. Together, they hold the most compared to all the young women in this village, and they know this."

"Well, _Zel_ can be a princess!" Navi declared, flying around Zelda to check the gown. "And she will be. Did you not say that she likes the prince of the castle?" Zelda blushed.

"He is not a prince. He just lives there," she corrected.

"But the invitation did say that the king's cousin is looking for a bride. Link is, as you told me, the king's cousin," Saria said. "And since the king has no children of his own, maybe he will bequeath the kingdom to him?"

Zelda shrugged lightly, but her face burned. "He never told me he was considering marriage," she said softly. Saria shook her head, and Navi, sensing the cheerful atmosphere fade, perked up and flew around Zelda's head so quickly that she instinctively blinked.

"No matter! No matter! Look! Listen! It is your job to persuade him to marry _you!_" Navi touched Zelda's wrist, and a pearl bracelet literally blossomed from her dust. She similarly conjured up a short necklace and earrings, both of pearl, to match the gown. "There! I believe you are all set now!"

"Except that she has no transportation," Saria pointed out. "Without your magic, how will you transport yourself to the castle?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "Perhaps my power will reappear if I go outside. Now that the door is open, we may explore that option."

"You can't very well just appear out of thin air," Navi protested. "You will need to travel as an ordinary young lady so that you don't scare the others!"

"True. Link has warned me not to permit anyone to have knowledge of my magic, save for Saria. And you, I assume, would naturally fall under that exception as well."

"Listen! Let us go outside! I have the perfect plan!"

The fairy hurriedly flew out of the room. Saria and Zelda looked at each other with puzzled glances before they followed her. By the time they reached the stairs, Navi had already descended and was calling to them.

"One moment!" Zelda replied as she picked up her skirts and rushed down, Saria eagerly following behind her. The fairy bobbed up and down as soon as she saw the two of them reach the foot of the stairs and touched the door, which slowly opened because of her magic. The fairy lazily flew outside and Saria hopped outside behind her, barefoot and glancing up at the moon in the sky. Zelda paused to put on her garden slippers before accompanying them.

"Oh, that will definitely not do!" Navi cried as soon as she caught a glimpse of Zelda's footwear. She fluttered anxiously to her feet, and before the others could even offer a suggestion, she transformed the slippers into an elegant pair of blue heels decorated with pearls.

"Thank you," Zelda said. "Apparently we were forgetful concerning certain aspects of my outfit."

"Most definitely," Navi agreed, floating back up to Zelda's face. "And here is proof! Your skin is so pale."

"It is just the moonlight reflecting on her skin," Saria stated.

"Yes. But the moonlight reveals many things that we sometimes do not notice. I have completely neglected her hair and make-up, but that will take but a moment to fix." The fairy made true her statement with another sprinkle of magic, and Zelda's hair was curled and sprinkled with pearls that mysteriously held fast to her golden strands without any apparent method of adhesive. The magic also dusted her face with a thin layer of powder and the faintest trace of soft blue glitter around her eyes.

"Now, we truly are done," Navi announced. "I hardly doubt anything else could possibly spring up now."

"Besides transportation," Saria reminded her. "Which is precisely why we are down here in the first place."

"Of course! Of course!" Navi replied with a giggle. "Well, then let me take a quick look around and see if there's anything useful." The fairy flew to the farther end of the garden. The moonlight bathed the entire front yard in a silver glow, but the fairy's brightness still managed to stand out as sharply as a lighthouse beacon over a calm sea.

"Strange. I recall that you already had the 'perfect plan'," Saria said, interrupting Navi's search through the rosebushes that lined the house walls.

"Well, I have encountered a slight problem with my plan," the fairy admitted, flitting from plant to plant. Unfortunately, as they were in the middle of winter, there were no blooms in sight. The other plants that covered the lawn and sprawled around the paved walkways also showed no signs of life.

"What problem?" Zelda asked.

"It is most ill-timed," Navi complained. "Listen! I was intending to beckon a horse that is a friend to the goddesses and have her draw a carriage that I fashioned out of a beautiful flower. But there is no beautiful flower, and I am a lesser fairy. I cannot simply conjure up large objects out of thin air. Would you be opposed to riding horseback?"

Saria was the first to object. "In a dress?" she asked, her eyes widened. "A lady, in a dress, riding horseback? My, Impa would be appalled if her daughters suggested such a thing. Mind, Malon would probably never utter such thoughts, but Ruto-,"

"I do not mind," Zelda confessed, causing Saria to turn to her in abrupt surprise. Navi hovered near her face.

"Well, I really have no other options. Did you bring the ocarina? Wait, I shall retrieve it." Navi flew up to the room and used her magic to enter and find the instrument. She brought it back to Zelda and instructed her to play a special song. Zelda complied, and a soft melody issued from the object and floated out into the night. A moment later, the song was returned by a distant neigh that grew louder.

"Did you hear that?" Saria asked, drawing closer to Zelda as they both peered out across the garden and beyond the thoroughfare. Within a few moments, a brown horse galloped into their view. The mare slowed to a steady trot as she approached the pathway through the garden and tossed her white mane back.

"Epona. Glad to see you," Navi greeted. She turned back to Zelda, who glanced curiously at the horse and back down at the instrument in amazement.

"I did not know the ocarina could do so many things," she said.

"The ocarina is an instrument of assistance," Navi said as Epona whinnied impatiently. "There are many things you can with its songs, but now is not the time to explain. It is a few minutes till nine, and if I am to keep to my promise, you must be off immediately." Zelda nodded, turning and giving Saria a brief embrace.

"Have a good night, Saria. You too, Navi. You will stay and keep her company until I return?"

"Certainly!" Navi replied enthusiastically, and Saria smiled. Zelda nodded and mounted the horse, careful not to ruin her new dress. She had ridden a horse a few times when she was younger and was allowed to complete chores that required her to leave the home. She had to admit, however, that riding at this age and with a dress as grand as the one she wore currently allowed for quite a different experience.

She did not take notice until Epona started to move that she had no bridle or rein, and that the saddle was actually a padded blanket. But the mare's movements were smooth and surprisingly gentle, and Zelda felt no need for either of those pieces of equipment as she rode across Hyrule, cutting across the smaller roads and making a swift pace through the field. She arrived at the castle in a short time and dismounted, thanking the horse for the ride. Epona neighed and waited as Zelda turned and looked at the castle.

_I must find Link. And I must not see my mistresses._ Zelda took a deep breath and approached the grand entrance. Wide steps led up to the ornate double doors that glistened in the warm glow that emitted from inside. For formality, two guards with sharp spears stood on either side of the door, and they looked at Zelda curiously as she gracefully lifted her skirts and ascended the stairs.

The men at the door gave her approving nods and she curtseyed lightly before crossing the threshold. The doorway opened into a small welcoming hall with a stairway that spiraled off into an unknown second floor. A smaller hallway opened directly into the grand throne chamber where the ball was underway, and Zelda could see many people gathered inside.

Zelda was about to step towards the narrow hall when she caught the light pattern of footsteps behind her. She turned and a saw a young man with dark hair approach from a side door she had not noticed. He did not take immediate notice of her, but when he did, his light blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Midna! What a pleasant surprise. I have not seen you in many months," he greeted, stepping towards her. Zelda hesitated before she reminded herself that she had chosen that name in the past to disguise her identity.

"Marth, it is lovely to see you too," she replied politely, bobbing a quick curtsey. Marth returned the gesture with a bow and smiled.

"I almost did not recognize you. You look so beautiful. When you stopped visiting at the inn, I believed you might have been promised to another and therefore no longer available to dance so unreservedly. But if you are here, I must have been mistaken." Zelda blushed lightly as Marth flashed her a smile. It was true that the young man was very handsome, dressed in an expensive blue tunic lined with gold, but she had to make sure he understood she was uninterested.

"Actually, I am courting someone," Zelda lied. "The village will not have heard, because my…family wishes me to keep the information guarded. I am simply here for pleasant company." Zelda raised a brow. "If I may ask, why are you here? I thought this ball was for the young ladies so that the king's cousin may choose a bride."

Marth chuckled. "I am escorting my sister Ellis. Her guardian is occupied with other matters tonight, and she was very insisting that she should attend this ball. But as you can see, I have very little to do here. The dance does not start for another half an hour, and I am too bored of ladies' gossip."

"Well, I hope you find something to entertain you. I must go inside now and make acquaintance with the others." Zelda curtseyed once more, and Marth stepped forward and took her hand, kissing the back of her palm softly.

"Of course, I shall not hold you. Good evening."

"Good evening."

* * *

Finally, we are at the ball! And Marth appears once again! What torture—I mean, _tasks_, do I have for him? Stay tuned, and review!


	21. A Familiar Face

Thank you very much for the reviews, the hits, the faves, the alerts!

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Familiar Face**

It was indeed a small relief to see a face she recognized upon entering the castle, but beyond the security of the entrance hall, Zelda's comfort diminished in the vast expanse of the ballroom. Having been restricted from going out of doors for most of the recent years, she was both impressed and disquieted by the sheer volume of people, mainly young women, who had managed to attend. Zelda had not known that so many people lived in her village of Kakariko.

With so much activity even before the dancing had started, few took notice of Zelda as she wandered through the crowd, smiling at the younger of the guests as they tried to act as confident and appropriate as some of the elder ladies. Excited exclamations passed from circle to circle as the women waited their turn to have a small conversation with the king's cousin. Though he was brought up quite frequently in the discussions, Zelda noticed that he was nowhere in sight.

Zelda turned, trying desperately to encounter some hint of his presence. The only men in the room seemed to be the few escorting their sisters or cousins and the ring of castle gentlemen who normally served as guards now dressed to offer partnership in the upcoming dance. They stood pressed against the walls of the throne room, eyeing the guests casually.

Finally, after much searching, Zelda decided to ask another guest. She turned to a young woman next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, but do you know where the king's cousin is tonight?" she asked. The lady stared at her curiously.

"If I did know, I would not be simply standing here," she replied. She shrugged and patted her dark blonde hair. "But it is very strange, I must tell you, that they should invite us to the ball in his honor and withhold him in this manner." The young woman looked at Zelda closely and narrowed her eyes. "Have I seen you somewhere?"

"Oh, I don't believe you have," Zelda said. "I do not often leave my home. There is…much to occupy me within doors." The other woman pursed her lips, casting her eyes upwards in thought.

"No, no. I do believe I've seen you, though not in person. You are a woman of considerable wealth. Your family must have had your portrait commissioned for the honor building?"

Zelda was very surprised by the statement. She held up her hands and frowned. "Not that I am aware of. You must be mistaken." The woman shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Very well, though I know quite certainly that I have seen your portrait. If I recall in the near future, I shall tell you. Oh…how rude of me. My name is Ilia, by the way." She held out her hand to Zelda, who took it and smiled.

"My name is Midna. Pleased to meet you; have a good evening."

"The same to you." The two parted ways. Zelda was a little puzzled about being recognized, but the thought quickly vanished when she finally caught sight of Link standing across the chamber.

Or at least someone who she believed to be Link. It was not truly so. The man she thought she recognized was actually Dark, who was dressed in an expensive ivory tunic with gold lining. As a result of his master's newest spell, his blonde hair was combed neatly and the bangs were brushed out of his eyes, which seemed slightly off color but still blue in the light. He was whispering something to a guard, taking advantage of the few moments after entering the throne room in which no woman had yet noticed his arrival, when Zelda approached him.

"Link. How fortunate it is that I can see you today."

Her voice prompted Dark to turn away from the guard, who quickly replied and walked away. For a few moments, he stood in silence, his gaze unreadable as his eyes glanced over Zelda and her gown. She blushed and looked away under his stare. His eyes narrowed.

"Zelda?" he asked. He was taken by surprise at this twist of events. Here was the woman he was supposed to search for, and yet somehow she had found him first, and she knew the name of his counterpart besides. The latter piece of information especially caught his attention.

Zelda turned back to him and bit her lip. "Yes, it is I. Do I look so different that you cannot recognize me?" she asked. Dark's eyes widened slightly, but he continued to stare at her.

"You…found me," he stuttered, unsure of what to say. Ganondorf had told him that he had to lure Zelda out. But here, Zelda had presented herself immediately, with little effort on his part. And she had made it quite clear that he – or rather, his counterpart – had known her for quite some time.

Zelda looked away again, her gesture reminding Dark that he was staring at her. He glanced around the room. Fortunately for him, the other women had not yet noticed his presence.

_This is too sudden and too simple_, Dark thought. _I did not even have to search_._ Now I must play my part well and everything will fall into place._

"My apologies. Good evening," Dark said aloud, smiling. Then remembering his instructions, he pretended to glance approvingly at her apparel. "You look very beautiful."

Zelda brought her gaze back to meet his. Confused, she curtseyed. "Thank you." She laughed lightly. "Good evening to you as well." After another momentary pause, she decided to ignore the young man's odd behavior and continued, "Oh, it is so relieving to finally meet you. I am so sorry I have been away this entire week."

Dark was a little unfamiliar with the extent of her relationship with his counterpart. However, he decided that the best clue would be her manners towards him, and he tried his best to imitate her enthusiasm.

"I have missed you immensely this…week," he replied. "As well," he added belatedly. Zelda cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. "You speak so shortly."

"Pardon, nothing is the matter. It is strange for me to be amidst so many people, that is all," Dark replied. To emphasize his point, he threw a nervous glance at the young women who filled the ballroom with their chatter to the point that no one had heard him. Zelda turned and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Care to go somewhere else, then?" she asked. "I have a few questions to ask you."

_This could not possibly become any easier. She is begging me to lead her elsewhere, obviously somewhere more private. A place where no one will see me kill her._

"Certainly. There are many hallways upstairs that are much more private and quiet. We will have plenty convenience for conversation there."

"Lead the way then, Link." Zelda gathered the blue material of her gown into her hands. Dark glanced at the other occupants of the large room once more before turning and leading her back to the door that he used to enter the hall.

Dark pushed the door open, using his back to hold it in position as Zelda walked through. She turned and waited until he slowly clicked the lever back into place. He paused a moment, touching the doorknob, before he spun to face her. She raised an eyebrow.

"How is it that you are able to walk through these halls in your human form?" she asked at once. Dark opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it wisely. He knew that the key to the plan that was unfolding before him was the fact that Zelda had mistaken his identity. If she were to discover him before he knew the exact state of her existence, he would find himself in a horrible mess. Therefore, he knew that he had to proceed in the conversation with caution, using every effort to appear as the man she thought he was.

"I am not quite sure," Dark finally replied after he collected his thoughts. The spell Ganondorf had harnessed to weave Link's personality into his shell gave Dark more talent in communication that he had previously possessed. It was a change he found very useful. "I walked out of my quarters and found that I was able to pass unchanged. Perhaps Ganondorf has weakened his curse, somehow."

Zelda nodded, satisfied by the answer. Dark tucked away her reaction to his statement in his memory, safeguarding it for future reference. It was not long before she asked yet another question.

"In this ball…you…here…no, pardon. Let me start again. Are you really hoping for a bride?" Zelda paused abruptly, her face tinged pink with a light blush. "I mean…do you hope to find someone? Tonight?"

Dark noticed her uncomfortable stance towards the topic. He wondered how she felt towards his counterpart, and if his counterpart felt more than friendship towards her. Were they lovers? His part to play in this would be both easier and more complicated if that were the case.

"Ganondorf has thrown this ball for me," Dark said. That much was true, and could be easily said without crossing into territory unknown to him. As for any further statements, he decided avoidance was the best solution. "Dwell on it not. Come, there must be other things you wish to tell me after such a long time of absence."

Zelda noticed that the young man had not responded to her question. But she did not want to make him anxious, and if her own feelings were any indication, the conversation would only lead to that. Instead, she held her eyes downcast and walked beside him in silence, wondering what had happened between them in the space of a week.

The two of them walked in this fashion for some time, each wrapped in thoughts of different tones. Dark plotted how best to kill her. He knew there was a special procedure that had to be followed if her magic was to be transferred to his master. And he knew that it had to be done before midnight, which was less than three hours away. Zelda, on the other hand, worried over her companion's behavior. She and Link had been close friends and had no difficulty carrying on very casual banter. This young man, who she believed to be Link, did not spare more than a few sentences for her. Her feelings for him had given her some confidence in the beginning of their meeting, but now that had ebbed away to be replaced by a greater fear that he had grown tired of her presence.

The silence would have continued endlessly had Zelda not momentarily raised her head when they passed a hallway that branched from their route. At the end of the corridor, a tall painting was mounted in the gap between two windows that seemed to reveal the interior of the building instead of the exterior. But it was not the windows that concerned Zelda. She stopped and turned, staring with utmost astonishment at the painting, a true likeness of her own face. She would not have believed it to be possible, but Ilia's earlier comment resurfaced in her mind. Her companion's strange behavior was forgotten; Zelda lifted her skirts and hurried to the image.

"Where are you going?" Dark asked. Zelda, without responding, continued on her path. Dark rolled his eyes and followed her. He caught up with her as she stopped in front of the painting and stared at it. Dark shoved his hands absently in his pockets and hovered near her shoulder.

"Her face…" Zelda whispered, pressing her palms against the fabric of her dress. She swallowed, but no more words escaped her throat. Dark cleared his throat, glanced curiously at Zelda, and then shifted his eyes back to the painting.

"Yes. Her expression is exquisite."

"Ilia mentioned that she had seen my portrait somewhere, but I did not believe her," Zelda said. "I suppose she was referring to this or similar works."

"Not many paintings of the former queen still linger in Hyrule – Ganondorf saw to that. But perhaps the friend you mention had a chance to glimpse one in the past."

Zelda extended her hand and touched the canvas with the faintest brush of her fingers. "The former queen?" She traced the outline of the figure's head and hair, her hand flowing along the contour of the woman's neckline.

Dark, however, had turned his attention back to Zelda's face, and his countenance bore an expression of puzzlement.

"Yes, the former queen. How can you not know? She is your mother, after all."

Zelda's hand snapped back from the painting; she turned so quickly that even Dark was startled.

"My mother!" she exclaimed. Dark nodded, bewildered.

"Yes. Your mother…Queen Zelda Harkinian. You are her first and only daughter, Princess Zelda, heir to the throne and the power of the Triforce, the last of the royal line."

………

Marth had a feeling he was lost. He had become bored of accompanying Ellis in the ballroom, and after his brief encounter with Zelda, he had decided to explore the second story of the castle. After several turns into identical passageways, he began to regret that idea.

"I don't reckon they keep a map anywhere," he wondered aloud, trying to decipher some clue in the burgundy wallpaper. To further his misfortune, there were no servants or guards in sight.

"Why did I not offer to join Midna for a little while?" he muttered, shaking his dark hair. "It would have been a much more pleasant alternative." He stopped as he came to a split in the hallway, and he randomly chose a path and continued walking. Halfway through, he had the sense that he was walking in the wrong direction, and he paused to see if he could at least hear some sign of the ball.

That was when he heard it. A soft padding, like footsteps. Assuming the sound to be an indication of a servant, Marth picked up his pace and jogged towards the noise. He was so intent on confronting this person and asking for assistance that upon turning a corner, he tripped on a large object in the middle of the floor and landed on his back.

"What was-!" Marth stopped moving as soon as he realized that he had tripped over something big and alive. A wolf.

* * *

Don't be concerned for Marth, he'll pull through. And for those who liked the other version of Dark, don't worry; he'll be back at some point. Until then, please review!


	22. An Unfamiliar Sentiment

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 22: An Unfamiliar Sentiment**

The wolf, naturally, was Link. He had confined himself to the far upper hallways for the express purpose of avoiding the guests at the ball, wary of frightening the primarily female visitors. Although he had initially desired to keep watch, he could not accomplish anything by attempting to wander the ballroom as a wolf. However, he had not expected to come into contact with anyone upstairs, much less the young man who was currently crawling away on his back, keeping a terrified eye on the wolf.

"Yes, Midna would have been a much better alternative," Marth muttered, distracting himself from thinking about the dangerous animal in front of him. Link would have ignored the man completely, but the name caught his notice. Midna was the name that Zelda had initially taken for herself. Although it was likely the man had referenced another Midna and not Zelda, Link had to know for certain. He needed to find out more about the meaning behind Marth's sentence.

Not wanting to put the young man in shock, Link tried to encourage him to repeat the information by visibly perking up and stepping forward instead of speaking out loud. Marth apparently did not understand his intention.

"Easy! Easy! Whoa, boy!" Marth stammered anxiously, pushing himself backwards on the tile floor. Link growled lightly in frustration, a sound that caused Marth to visibly pale in fright. Link attempted to once again communicate with the dark-haired man by moving his head in a friendly way and stepping forward slowly. He desired more than ever to speak to the young man, but he was afraid that might frighten him beyond even his currently terrified state.

Marth's eyes widened. He put up a palm in useless effort of defense, and Link gave up entirely and strode right next to Marth, pushing his nose into the man's face.

"Do not hurt me, please! You are a good wolf, aren't you?" Marth babbled hurriedly, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he stared into the mysteriously blue eyes of the creature in front of him. "Are you hungry? I can retrieve food for you. Anything! I can tell you a story, if you are bored. There was a beautiful young woman I met downstairs – I can talk about her!" Marth did not expect the wolf to truly understand his desperate pleadings, but after he mentioned his encounter with Zelda, Link retreated and cocked his head at an angle. Marth took this as a sign that the wolf did somehow comprehend his words.

"You want to know about Midna?" he asked tentatively. To his surprise, the wolf nodded his head up and down. Marth sat up and crossed his legs, supporting his elbows casually on his knees with his fingers idly brushing the cuffs of his trousers. Link sat down in canine fashion and stared, as there was no other way he could express his interest.

"I am not quite sure what to say," Marth began. "A couple of years ago, I met this young woman named Midna in the village inn of Kakariko. She registered so clearly in my mind because I had never seen her before. I have resided in Kakariko all my life, so you must imagine that is quite strange." Marth paused momentarily, realizing that he had referred to the wolf as _you_. It brought a strange sense of human familiarity to the conversation.

After the brief silence, Marth stammered awkwardly and continued. "Anyhow, I introduce myself to her and we danced. And we met several times after that as well. She always seemed so…_different_…somehow. I cannot place my finger on why. But she is a beautiful woman. She is here at the ball tonight, most unexpectedly."

Link rose up onto his feet in alarm at Marth's last statement. If Zelda was at the ball, then she was in grave danger. According to what Link had witnessed, Ganondorf and his magical servant had a special reason for holding the ball. Link had spent the past year concerned about the possibility of Ganondorf discovering Zelda's presence. Such an occurrence would destroy any hope for the future of the Triforce, and that was exactly the risk if Zelda was indeed present in the castle. She was easy prey for the evil lord. Link could not leave Zelda in such a vulnerable situation. No, he would have to find her without delay.

………

"_Princess_?" Zelda demanded, turning so sharply that her blonde curls whipped her cheeks. She pushed aside a few strands that had caught on her lashes, glaring at the young man beside her.

Dark's eyes widened. He came to the conclusion that in trying to impersonate Link without knowing anything about his relationship with Zelda, he had already made a grave mistake. The expression on the princess's face was only too telling.

"Yes, princess. Have I not told you this?" he asked hesitantly. Zelda shook her head forcefully.

"No!" she exclaimed. She did not know why she was suddenly so irritated. If she remembered correctly, it was always Link that had sometimes lost patience in the course of their friendship. Shy and curious, Zelda had seldom raised her voice. But now, she felt the surge of stronger emotion arise within her.

"I am sorry," Dark continued. "Please forgive me. I should have mentioned it earlier."

"_Should_ have? Link, when did you intend on revealing this to me?" Zelda asked, completing ignoring his apology. Dark stared back. He could not think of a suitable response, and confronted with this situation, he simply returned Zelda's gaze. Zelda's anger slowly melted as she stared into his face. She could not help but admit she had fallen helplessly in love with Link, but she also felt newly betrayed. Link had always cleverly avoided the topic of her true past, or never completely revealed to her the knowledge he possessed. Now, reality was surfacing too quickly for her to grasp a sturdy understanding.

Dark noted the silence with a deep dread, another emotion he was unused to facing before he had acquired more of Link's personality. He took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to offer something else to the conversation, but one look at Zelda's tortured face made him reconsider his intention and instead awkwardly catch his tongue on his lower lip. He decided that if he ever were presented with the opportunity to be human again, he would enthusiastically decline.

"So," Zelda finally said, looking at the floor to the side of her companion's shoes instead of at his face. "Now that you have so graciously told me the truth of my past, I would like to ask you more. You could not possibly be at inconvenience to inform me further."

"I suppose not," Dark agreed meekly. He decided to play cautiously, knowing that it was his only chance if he was to keep on favorable terms with Zelda. If he could not, then his plans for murdering her would not come into fruition.

"For what reason were you confined to your wolf form?" Zelda asked. "I did not trouble you with this question in the past for I thought it might bring up painful memories. But, I realize it involves Ganondorf. And at this moment, I believe I need to know more."

Dark internally sighed with relief. At least he knew the answer to this question and merely needed to phrase it in the proper manner. "A few years ago, though I cannot pinpoint the exact year, I stumbled upon Ganondorf's plans to steal your power. Naturally, I became curious about them, and this was not to his liking. So he made it impossible for me to leave the grounds with his secret information."

Zelda nodded casually, biting her lip as if holding back tears. "Alright," she said, her even voice revealing no emotion. "Tell me more of the Triforce. And my destiny as the princess."

Dark shoved his hands into his tunic pockets, shrugging lightly. "The Triforce is the power of the goddesses Nayru, Din, and Farore, passed down to the ruling family so that peace may descend upon our kingdom of Hyrule. Every queen bears the mark, and every daughter inherits that as well as her name. The only way to disrupt this familiar inheritance is through death. You, as Princess Zelda, will inherit this kingdom when your power fully flourishes. Today is your eighteenth birthday, is it not?"

"Yes," Zelda responded. She waited for a moment, hoping with the dull pang of her lovesick heart that her companion might suddenly turn more cheerful and give her wishes. He did not, and she fell further into a despair of feeling. "Why did you not tell me earlier?" she asked.

Dark frowned. "I do not know. I suppose I was trying to protect you. I never meant to upset you."

Zelda chuckled lightly at his response, but it was a hollow sound. Her eyes were distant and glazed with unshed tears. She wanted desperately to reach out and touch him, to feel the comfort of his embrace and the warmth of his smile. But every word she said, every movement that passed between them, seemed to drive them further apart. After a year of close friendship, this sudden rift drove her mad.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Dark asked.

Zelda shook her head. "I do not believe I can bear anything else."

………

"Where are you going?" Marth asked as Link suddenly stood on his paws, nose pushed to the floor. He sniffed anxiously, trying to pick up on Zelda's scent. He had spent little time as a wolf in her presence, but somehow her scent was strong enough that he could recall it easily. Even now, he could sense it faintly.

Link turned around to Marth and nodded his head in the direction of the path. The young man's eyes narrowed, and he looked in the way the wolf was indicating.

"Is something the matter? Do you smell something?" he asked. Link nodded and growled, tossing his head once again to his left. When Marth remained motionless, he started to tread down the path by himself.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Marth called. Link looked over his shoulder once, and the dark-haired man scrambled to join him. "Do you know the way downstairs?" Link did not bother to give any indication that he had heard his question. Instead, he led the man through a maze of hallways, stopping here and there to check the scent. It was getting stronger now, and Link realized why he had even managed to catch the scent in the first place. Now that he was closer, he could sense the imbedded magic in the air, the power of the Triforce that had led him on this trail.

Link's pace quickened as he hurried down a sloping, curved hallway. Marth followed quietly, looking side to side for some sign of company. A broad corridor ran perpendicular to their current route and branched into a few smaller hallways. Link first turned left, bounding down the path with such speed that Marth had to sprint in order to catch up. Unfortunately, this resulted in another ungraceful stumble as Link abruptly stopped, sending Marth staggering into the middle of the next hallway for balance.

With both hands on his knees, Marth inhaled sharply as he looked up and saw Zelda standing at the end of the passage, as well as some man he did not immediately recognize. Marth turned to see Link shrink back from the view. The dark-haired man considered whether to stay behind with the wolf or to approach the pair and ask them to direct him to the ball chamber.

"Come with me," Marth whispered, motioning with an outstretched hand to the wolf. However, Link did not want Zelda to notice him, for he had discerned that the man standing next to her was his own exact likeness. The impossibility astounded him, and he decided to lie low until he could puzzle out this new dilemma.

Marth, on the other hand, did not possess any reluctance to meet Zelda and the other man. In fact, he was overjoyed to have found someone who could give him direction. He walked briskly towards the couple.

"Good evening, Midna, nice to meet you again," he greeted. Zelda looked up at his voice, and Dark gave Marth a perplexed glance.

"Midna?" he asked.

"Yes, do you not remember?" Zelda asked, turning to him. "I met you with that name." Dark pretended to reflect on the information as he formulated a new plan to regain her favor.

"Why, yes. I do recall quite clearly. That was some time ago, I believe." He smiled at Zelda. "How could I forget the first time I laid eyes on you?" The princess's eyes widened at the sudden affection. Marth, meanwhile, cleared his throat loudly to remind them of his existence.

"Very well, very well," he said. He did not understand the short exchange between Zelda and her companion, but he decided that the more important task at hand was returning to the throne room. "Sorry to disturb you, but can either of you lead me to the rest of tonight's festivities? I misplaced myself considerably in such short time that I almost embarrassed to ask."

"It is fortunate that you have come upon us, then," Dark remarked. "I was about to suggest to my dearest friend," he paused to smile charmingly once more at Zelda, whose countenance wore an expression of continued surprise, "that we should head back to other company."

"Then let us not delay. My sister Ellis must be concerned after my prolonged absence. May I have a word with you, Midna, after which I assure you I shall not bother you further tonight. The chance is slim that I should have the opportunity to speak with you again." Marth held out his hand, and for once, Zelda was glad to leave the other man's side in favor of this dark-haired man's entertainment.

Dark watched the two of them leave in mild disappointment. He had spent a significant amount of time alone with Zelda and yet missed his opportunity to slay her. Now, the other man was leading her back to an area where Dark's horrific plan would not go unnoticed. But it was also for the better, for in the small amount of time that he was now granted, he would find a way to mend the ill feelings between him and Zelda so that he could once again lure her into his trap.

He stood in the hallway, thinking about the circumstances, unaware of his counterpart's judging stare. Link tried his best to not expose himself as he trained one eye on Dark's figure, noticing the unmistakable similarity. Within his breast rose a strange mixture of feelings. One part had the urge to confront Dark and find out what part he had to play in the wrongness that had pervaded the castle air since the early morning. Another part of him wanted to pursue Zelda and survey her emotions about the two men that had interacted with her. This particular feeling was the worst to contend with. It made him irritated at both Dark and Marth although he could reason that they had, at least observably, done no wrong.

Link caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Dark turn into the hallway straight in front of him, so intent on his plan that he hadn't noticed his wolf counterpart standing just a few feet away. Link rose onto his feet and narrowed his eyes. He was going to figure out what was going on.

* * *

And the excitement continues in the next chapter…that I haven't even started on. Great! Until this point, I had done a pretty good job of keeping a little buffer of chapters while I worked on it, but this was the last one! Ack! And perfect timing – this week I have three tests, a group project, dance and piano lessons. But no worries! I shall try my best to get the next chapter done in reasonable time. For now, I am going to say my next update is Sunday, April 20. But if that changes, I'll update on my bio! Please review!


	23. The Clock Strikes Eleven

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Clock Strikes Eleven**

"What saddens you, Midna? You seem disheartened." Marth placed his fingers at the edge of Zelda's elbow as the two of them walked down the hallway. She turned her head and glanced down at his touch, but she made no comment. Under normal circumstances, she would have politely retracted her arm, but after her meeting with Dark, she was too sore at heart to care to do so.

"Midna?" Marth repeated, moving his hand to her upper arm. He turned to see if her previous companion was behind them before continuing in a lower voice, "Did that young man upset you?"

Zelda shook her head and tried to laugh, but she was unsuccessful in her attempt to feign content. "No, no. He is…a friend of mine."

"It is an odd place to meet a friend in these upper hallways," Marth said. "I did notice your discomfort at his affection, though."

Zelda glanced up at his face, blushing as she withdrew her arm and as excuse brushed her golden hair behind her ears. "Was it that apparent?"

Marth stopped in the middle of the corridor as they came to a branched path. He narrowed his eyes and gazed into Zelda's face. "So you _were_ uncomfortable."

Zelda frowned and turned abruptly to the right, pointing down the hallway. "It appears we are almost there. It is this path, if my memory serves me correctly. A left turn at the next corner will lead you to the stairwell."

"Midna," Marth sighed, pushing her shoulder so that she was facing him once again. "Do not try to avoid this. Are you well?"

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she took a deep breath and looked directly at Marth. "I appreciate your concern, Marth. But at this moment, I ask you to please let me consider this matter my own." She stepped a few paces to the side, keeping her eyes steadily fixed on him.

He nodded, although with some evident reluctance. "I understand. Thank you for the directions. Will you be returning to the ballroom as well?"

"Perhaps by a different route. I should like to walk a little and gather my thoughts." She paused, studying the unguarded concern that shrouded Marth's expression. "I apologize for my behavior. But Marth, I assure you it is for the best. I am no longer the same woman you met many months ago."

Marth smiled lightly. "Nevertheless, do know that _I_ am still the same man, and I will hold the same affection should you need my companionship, regardless of how different you seem." He bowed lightly, whispered a soft good-bye, and without another word turned and walked briskly down the hallway. Zelda watched him go, omitting her own farewell as she reflected on his words.

_I will hold the same affection should you need my companionship, regardless of how different you seem_.

Zelda slowly faced the opposite corridor, the one that she knew would take her back down a sloping walkway to the back entrance of the throne room.

_Do not try to avoid this._

Although she knew the path to take, Zelda found that she could not move. Her thoughts relentlessly pursued the reasoning for Link's change in attitude. She could feel she loved him deeply, but she did not know what to make of his unusual behavior. Caught between two decisions, to once again approach him or to leave him alone for the remainder of the evening, she closed her eyes and imagined Marth's troubled gaze as he turned away from her.

_I will hold the same affection…regardless of how different you seem._

From far away, she heard the castle clock strike eleven.

………

Link found himself facing a dead end as Dark disappeared through the door that led back to the ballroom. With a disappointed whine, he sat down in the middle of the hallway and placed his head on his two front paws as he stared up at the door. A sigh rippled through his lean wolf body, his dark fur rippling from the movement. Until this point, stalking Dark had seemed like the easiest method to discover what was occurring in the castle, but he had forgotten his own limitations. Obviously Dark would return to the presence of the other guests, a place where Link could not tread unnoticed.

The smooth floor felt cool under his stomach. As he pondered his next maneuver, Link couldn't help but remember Zelda's presence in that hallway and compare the tiles to her much warmer embrace. He did not know why he was so concerned, but he suddenly realized that he wanted to know whether she had truly mistaken the other man for him, whether she had given Dark one of the precious embraces. Did she even now believe that Dark was Link?

Link rose back onto his paws, glancing right and left with his sharp cobalt eyes. It was too late now to consider the option of retracing his steps to find Zelda. She would have likely traveled to the opposite side of the ballroom with Marth, and Link would once again be faced with the same dilemma. The only action he could take now was to find the path that would lead up to the windows that sat high in the throne room. From there, he could look down upon the people in the hall as he done before when Ganondorf and his magical assistant were the sole occupants. With this more favorable idea set firmly in mind, Link padded off.

………

The dances had started well before Zelda returned to the ballroom. She hesitantly peered out into grand hall from behind the door. Her first impression of the ball had been the many people she had seen as she had first set foot on the throne room floor. There seemed to be even more now, a vast ring of young women who moved in time to the classical music that drifted throughout the room. Gowns of vivid greens, blues, and reds painted her vision in a jewel-toned glow. With every phrase of the music, the sea of emerald, sapphires, and rubies swept by, twirling at the end of every cadence, flanked in rows by their ebony-hued partners.

Zelda stepped further into the hall and fell back against the door as she closed it, staring transfixed at the golden chandeliers that hung from the heavily decorated ceiling. The grandest hung in the center, with diamond glass panes that dangled down below a thousand lights like golden water droplets frozen in time. The other chandeliers were arranged in concentric rings around the first, growing smaller and smaller as they disappeared into the distant corners. The lights bathed the entire room in the warmest of yellow radiance.

As she stood in awe, the musicians struck up another song from their places behind the lower railings of the indoor balcony. Above them, a ring of windows joined the marble walls to the ceiling. Half the windows revealed the dark night sky sprinkled with stars and the other stone towers of the castle. The other windows exposed the inner hallways that branched into private wings. Zelda was so entranced by the decorations that she failed to notice the shadowy creature that stood behind the upper banister, his cobalt eyes fixed upon her since the moment she entered the room.

"Excuse me, my lady? Would you join me in this dance?" a familiar voice called behind her. Zelda turned and held back a sharp gasp. Dark, still very much in his counterpart's likeness, stood in front of her, offering his hand. The chandelier light reflecting off his blonde hair in a charming way, and his eyes held their familiar sparkle.

"I thought you were already dancing," Zelda replied, realizing belatedly that it sounded quite inadequate to say such a thing at his invitation.

"Apparently I am not. It is a matter we may fix, however, if you would take my hand. Please?" Dark offered, his voice not pleading but alluring. Zelda unconsciously stepped closer, her fingertips brushing his. He stretched out one finger, and his nail grazed the back of her palm. Her skin prickled from the contact and shivers ran up her spine. Her mind warned her not to accept, reminding her of his inconsistent behavior.

_I will hold the same affection…_

Her heart beat faster as he clasped her hand. Her experiences with Link had been clearly restricted to friendship. But Dark was laying his trap and Zelda was easy prey.

…_regardless of how different you seem._

Dark pulled her into the flow of couples as they swelled outward at the crescendo. She found herself pressed against his toned body, their fingers laced together in both hands. The other women were all too wary of the supposed king's cousin and his partner as he joined the dance, but Zelda and Dark paid little attention to the others. The music increased in tempo, and the shadow took the princess's hand and twirled her around. His free hand met her waist and he grabbed the blue fabric of her dress, his other hand now pressed against the back of her right shoulder. Her hands found the lapels of his ivory tunic. Their eyes locked as they twirled and stepped sideways.

As the dramatic conclusion echoed through the expanse of the hall, Zelda and Dark parted momentarily as other dancers filed between them. The blonde princess suddenly felt like she had plunged into icy water. Her breath left her lungs in an empty gasp, and she suddenly felt the exhilaration of Dark's company take over her thoughts. The final chord struck and Dark grabbed her hands, pulling them around his waist as he buried his face into her golden curls.

"Come with me," he whispered against her. And she obeyed.

………

Link felt a burning sensation envelope him as he watched Zelda and Dark dance. His counterpart was making no attempt to hide his lustful intent, and Zelda hardly seem to mind his overt advances. He reasoned it was hardly unusual to be so enraged at the shadow's behavior for it put Zelda in danger, though exactly how was unclear. And another part of him felt a surge of pleasure. After all, it was apparent by now that Zelda thought Dark was Link or she would not have abandoned her caution. Any affection she showed towards the former was in fact intended to be received by the latter. Which meant that her infatuation was with Link, which made him very, very pleased despite his troubled thoughts.

Link shook his head to clear away the distracting thoughts. When he glanced back down at the dance, he noticed with alarm that Dark and Zelda had disappeared. He anxiously scanned the ballroom floor, hoping that they had simply moved with the music. He would be able to spot Zelda immediately from the glossy pearls in her bright hair, or the light tone of her dress that stood out from the rest. And her companion was the only one dressed in white. Yet, Link could not spot them.

For a moment, he climbed onto the railing and strained to smell or hear any sign of their whereabouts. But as he had guessed, the scene below was too saturated with the presence of the other guests and the music for him to discern anything. He leaped back down onto the hallway and loped in graceful strides down the sloping path.

At the branched turn, Link stumbled to a halt and glanced around, worriedly realizing that he had no thought of where to go. Dark could have taken Zelda anywhere, and without some hint, Link wouldn't be able to find them. He felt a surge of nausea overtake his wolfish senses when he realized with dread the implications of such a circumstance.

Link tossed his head down between his forelegs, the dark fur of his coat falling over his eyes as he clenched them shut in frustration. His heart was pounding wildly within his canine breast, and he could hardly think without remembering the danger Zelda was in.

And then he sensed it. The faint hum of the Triforce that he had always relied upon to find her. He did not know why he could always detect a faint trace of its power, but at the moment the reason was not his main concern. He took a sharp turn to the left, using all his energy to sprint down the length of the hallway until he came to a small door. Using all his weight, he threw it open and rushed out into the cool night air.

The garden was deceptively peaceful. A cool wind blew through, ruffling the winter roses and their shadows. The moonlight danced eerily upon the stone pathway. Link sniffed the air as he carefully wound around the plants, tossing his head up to look at the sky. He once again sensed the Triforce power seeping down from the roof of the castle. At the same time, he noticed one of the outer stairwells, an old, decaying structure that the gardeners once used to reach the castle-top terrace. He bounded upstairs so quickly he did not even give the stairwell time to consider whether it could support his weight.

The roof of the castle was a large, flat expanse of tiled rock. The sides of the castle rose up to create a small ring a meter high around the perimeter. The moonlight clearly illuminated the stones and tinted them a bluish gray. Link stepped forward, staring around the raised platforms that were once guard stations to see whether he could catch sight of Zelda and her mysterious captor.

The steady sensation of the Triforce was getting stronger now. Link's pointed ears perked as he heard the faint hint of footsteps drift across the terrace. He cautiously padded forward, his narrowed eyes searching left and right. Suddenly, he stopped and suppressed a growl. Before him, the perimeter wall turned inwards, and across the boundary he could see Dark and Zelda.

………

Zelda wasn't aware that she had left the ballroom until Dark pressed her against the outside of the stone entrance to the roof, burying his face into her neck. She opened her eyes, lightly pushing against Dark's arms until he released his hold.

"What…where are we?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Dark ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the strands straight down so that she had to tilt her face upwards towards the moonlight. She whimpered lightly as he placed a soft kiss beneath her jaw line.

"Does it matter?" he breathed. He pulled away momentarily. Zelda took the opportunity to gather her thoughts.

"You are suddenly so…affectionate," she remarked. She could not find further words to express her puzzled state. Her feelings were all mixing wildly. She could not remember when the night had suddenly turned out this way. Where was her caution? Her reservations had been thrown to the wind by Dark's swift seduction.

"Is this not agreeable?" Dark pretended to be considerate. He could care less about the emotions he stirred within her. His own borrowed feelings allowed him to share some of the elation, but the empty holes scattered throughout the experience revealed that it was not truly the same for a being of magic.

"It is," Zelda found herself replying. She sighed. "Oh, where is my modesty? Link, why…"

"Please forgive me," Dark whispered, noticing that Zelda was starting to become too inquisitive. There was little more than half an hour left to complete his duty and he could not afford to waste time. "My actions earlier this evening were unmerited. But you must believe me when I tell you that I have desired you from the moment I met you, and that I never intended for any of that information to be revealed to you in a way that would upset you."

Dark's voice was low and smooth. Zelda drifted closer to him as he spoke, her hands instinctively grasping onto his. She lifted her face as he glanced downwards. His fingers brushed her waist and she brought her hands up to his shoulders as their eyes met. And then he kissed her.

* * *

Interestingly, the number eleven signifies the "Light-Bearer", and is connected to both duality and sin.

I don't think I've ever finished a chapter with such dedication. I mean, I put off all my homework to do it. Anyway, once again I am at the same spot I am before, with no chapters in my now nonexistent buffer zone. And my other story has to be updated next week as well…and next Saturday is PROM! Ah! So, do check my bio, because chances are that this won't be updated until the beginning of May. I know that sounds horrible, but I really have no time. And AP exams are approaching and I'm pouring all my free time into this. I'll try my best, though! Please review!


	24. Her Blood on the Sword

Thank you for all the reviews and the hits (25,000!).

* * *

**Chapter 24: Her Blood on the Sword**

Zelda's hand was suddenly on fire. She instinctively drew back, but Dark did not relent. He pressed against her lips more forcefully, pulling her closer to him. Her nails dug into his tunic as she gripped his arms, whimpering as he smothered her within his hold. Dark had grasped the silky back of her dress and was pulling it down, almost as if he had the intent to tear it off. Zelda felt another stab of pain flow from her right hand, and she attempted to free herself from the frenzied embrace.

And then the images flooded her vision. Images of darkness, of pain, of fire. Zelda's grip on Dark faltered and he moved his arms to compensate, his arms fully encircling her waist and his lips dancing over the skin of her face and neck. However, Zelda paid little attention to his caresses. Her eyes were closed, but she could visualize the shell of his body perfectly. And that was all she could see. He seemed to have no interior except for darkness, and his form was wrapped in symbols that she recognized from a familiar spell, the one she had used to conjure Tetra from her own form. This led her to the frightful conclusion that he was not the man she thought he was.

In a panic, Zelda managed to push away from Dark. He stumbled back, glancing angrily at her.

"What is the matter?" he growled, no longer wasting much effort to disguise his true colors. He could sense the Triforce probing his mind and unraveling the spell that had so carefully masked his shell.

"You…are not human!" Zelda accused, gathering her skirts in her hands as she prepared to flee. She stepped back cautiously, and her foot caught on a loose stone. She glanced downwards automatically, and Dark took that chance to fly towards her. With a surprised yelp, Zelda stumbled away. Dragging her skirts to her knees, she ran for the nearest door she could see. Dark followed closely behind, cursing the magic that bound him to human form.

Zelda scanned the castle roof anxiously. The only doorway she knew of stood behind Dark, and she could not consider nearing him an option. She cast a glance behind her as she ran. Dark loomed closer; his simple outfit and footwear gave him a greater advantage in the chase. Zelda reached down and pulled off her heels as she continued in her escape. Her hands fluttered next to her hair, where she pulled the beads down from her golden tresses. They fell from her fingers, scattering across the stones like bouncing marbles. Dark's progress was impeded as he maneuvered to avoid them.

Zelda took the opportunity to momentarily pause, turning left and right. Her hair flew into her face and she brushed it aside, and at that moment she noticed a path that led up to a tower. There was no door, only an entryway swathed in black. She recognized the state of vulnerability she risked if she entered the unknown tower with no means of keeping Dark from following, but at the moment she had no other choice.

Zelda turned into the portal, glancing back before she climbed the inner stairs to see Dark dangerously near her. She took the steps two by two. The stairwell spiraled into darkness, but as she gained height, sickly orange torches lit up as she passed. They flickered briefly, just enough to throw her shadow on the wall behind her, before they dimmed.

The princess finally arrived at the crown of the tower. To her relief, one wooden doorway blocked entry into a further room and opened slowly at her touch. She rushed inside and bolted the door. A moment later, she felt Dark's form fall upon the wood. However, the door was strong and firm and would guard well against his intrusion. A sudden wave of exhaustion came upon her as she finally relaxed. She almost fell and had to sit on the floor to avoid fainting all together.

"Young lady? Is something the matter?"

Zelda inhaled sharply. She had assumed she was the only one in the tower except for Dark, who had ceased his attempts to enter the room. However, from behind a curtain that shaded another section of the towertop chamber, an old man with a stout body and graying hair stepped forward. He wore a long orange robe and a front piece of red, embroidered velvet. A broad strap of black and white encircled his generous waistline, and from it hung a long sheath. Zelda could see a hint of a dark blue hilt emerge whenever the old man took a step forward.

"Who _are_ you?" Zelda asked, her usual courtesy abandoned from surprise. The old man chuckled.

"You must find it strange indeed that an old man such as I dwells in this long forgotten tower, but alas, it is true. My name is Rauru, young princess."

Zelda blinked in shock. "You know of me?"

"You are the exact likeness of your mother, as she was of her mother and her of the queens of past," Rauru explained calmly. "Princess Zelda, future queen, the heiress of the wealth of Hyrule and the grand power of the Triforce."

Zelda shivered as the words brought back the memory of her interaction with Dark in the upper hallways. She now knew the reason behind his false behavior. How foolish she was to blame Link for this entire mess. Remembering her true companion, Zelda felt a wave of longing pass over her once more. It had truly been too long since she last had seen him.

"What troubles you, my princess?" Rauru inquired gently, interrupting Zelda's thoughts.

"There is an evil creature that chases me, and I do not know where to seek refuge," she replied. She glanced worriedly at the door. "Do you know of anyone who can protect me?"

Rauru closed his eyes and uttered a low sigh. He clasped his hands over his belly and stared at the floor. A moment later, he reached into a fold within his robes and pulled out a timepiece. He glanced at the face briefly, noting that it was just a few minutes before midnight, before he quietly returned it to his pocket.

"I believe it is time to reveal an important fact. There is a method by which you could protect yourself," he added afterwards. "You carry the power of the Triforce."

"Yes, I do realize that," Zelda responded. "But I am afraid to use my power. I have never called upon it except in practice."

"How do you ever expect to master such power if you do not use it meaningfully?" Rauru sighed. "Maybe what you lack is simply courage?"

"And I suppose there is nowhere I could go to obtain more of that," Zelda concluded. She looked up, imagining that the old man would give her a solemn nod. Instead, he gave her a curious glance and smiled.

"Ah, but you see, fair princess, I _do _know how to give you courage." He parted his arms from his round belly and he reached for the hilt of his sword. With a soft hiss, he drew the length of the blade from the sheath and held it between his hands, his open palms touching the cool underside of the steel. Zelda gasped. The sword was unlike her _Windwaker_, but it still possessed a lifelike quality.

"This is the Master Sword, blade of the Triforce, passed down through the generations of the royal family," Rauru announced. He held out the sword to Zelda. She hesitantly rose up onto her feet, drawing closer to the item. "The Master Sword promises courage to those who offer themselves to its power. Would you?"

"How?" Zelda asked. She brought her fingers to her lips absently as she studied the smooth surface of the metal. She could see her reflection clearly in the steel. Dark's affections had taken their damage; her skin was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. The glitter around her lashes had faded and her hair was tumbling loosely over her shoulders. She could hardly imagine why Rauru had not remarked upon this earlier.

"It is straightforward," the old man explained, and she looked up at him as he continued, "You must simply offer your blood to the blade. The royal power that flows through your veins will activate the special traits of this sword."

"Offer my blood?" Zelda repeated. She clasped her hands together. Rauru chuckled.

"Do not be frightened of the offering. The sword is gentle. Give me your hand." Zelda obeyed reluctantly and placed her small hand into Rauru's immense palm. He curled his fingers around the back of hers and gently brought them down to the edge of the blade.

Before her skin met the steel, the giant castle clock suddenly chimed the first of twelve sounds. Zelda jumped and nervously withdrew her hand. Rauru smiled.

"Do not worry, my child. It is only the time."

"Midnight…" Zelda whispered. The Triforce symbol upon her hand lit up and glowed. Her hand felt numb from the old man's touch, though she could not comprehend the reason for it. The second chime sounded, and Rauru once again offered his hand.

"Truly, I must insist. There is little time," he urged. Zelda nodded and reached out again. This time, she avoided Rauru's hand and instead grasped the blade. The third chime sounded as she laid her hand against the groove of the fuller, her thumb pointing towards the central ridge.

The fourth chime. Zelda's gaze was transfixed upon the back of her hand and the symbol of the Triforce. Rauru was staring at her intently. His gaze only shifted when the fifth chime rung out across the towers.

"Princess."

Zelda took a deep breath, and upon the sixth chime squeezed her hand. The felt a slow prickle run down diagonally across her palm. She pressed harder, and her hand burned as blood trickled down the blade. The sixth chime rang as she gasped, releasing her hand slowly. Her hand had less feeling than before, and the odd sensation spread to her arm and chest. The Triforce symbol pulsed. The seventh chime sounded as the Triforce slowly started to dim. The lower left triangle faded upon the eighth chime. Then the lower right, and finally the last as the ninth chime rang.

"Rauru…" Zelda whispered. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. She stared blankly at her bleeding hand. Her eyelids grew heavy. The tenth chime rang.

"What is it, my dear?" Rauru asked emotionlessly. He still stood straight, staring at her from above without blinking or moving. Zelda was down on her hands and knees, her right hand held with the palm up to her face.

The eleventh chime rang.

"I feel sleepy."

Zelda collapsed onto the floor, and the clock struck its final chord.

………

Link's eyes grew wide as he saw Dark press his lips against Zelda's mouth. His canine body quivered. His front legs buckled beneath him, and he struggled to recover from his momentary shock. He scraped his paw against the side of the castle wall.

"No," Link growled to himself. His entire body shook. He braced his paws against the stones and held his head between them. Foam erupted from his mouth and dripped on the ground as a low whine issued from his throat. He had an immediate desire to bound over and rip out the other man's throat, but he resisted and did not look up until he was sure he could control his beastly feelings.

The pressure persisted like a metal cuff cutting into his neck. Link chanced to glance across the boundary, and he noticed that Zelda had disappeared from his view. He could see Dark running in giant loping strides, almost inhuman. Link's angular eyes narrowed. He could sense the wrongness once again. The murderous intent fled and instead was replaced by a more human feeling of nausea. Link ducked his head once again, but he knew that he would have to give chase.

Unfortunately for him, the nausea and his nervous feelings blocked out his scent of the Triforce power. He rushed out from behind the inner boundary and faced the giant rooftop terrace. It was empty. Link whined and pushed his nose to the ground, trying to catch some trace of the two. However, thoughts of Zelda's danger kept returning to his mind, and the nausea and panic overwhelmed his senses. In the end, he gave up and ran straight forward.

In the center of the roof, his dilemma was somewhat remedied when he caught the faint twinkle of objects scattered across the surface to his right. He strode forward and scraped the small items with his sensitive nose. They were small pearls. There were also two turquoise heels that he immediately identified as Zelda's. She and Dark had indeed come this way, but in what direction they had gone afterwards, Link could not tell.

Without further clues, Link decided that the next best option was to try to calm himself enough so that he could once again sense the Triforce. He sat back on his haunches and rolled his shoulders forward. He closed his eyes and focused on the pressure that constricted his neck. Just as he relaxed his muscles, the clock struck midnight. The chime was loud enough to drive him to his feet in alarm, but he settled back down with a growl and started his meditation over again.

For the briefest of moments, he thought he had caught a slight flicker of power humming through the air. However, it faded almost instantly, and a great void replaced it. Link pressed his eyes closed and waited for another sign, another trace, but in vain. The final chime echoed across the castle top and he felt the void grow deeper. And strangely, the absence called to him more strongly. He felt a strange dread seep down from the black entryway in the tower before him, a structure he had taken little notice of before. He considered approaching and investigating the interior, but the idea quickly vanished as his keen ears picked up the light footfalls of two figures descending down the tower.

………

Zelda lay helplessly unconscious on the chamber's floor. The man who called himself Rauru stared down upon her in triumph. As he stood, the layers of his clothing shifted and his skin sunk down into his face and darkened. His hair, on the other hand, brightened and thickened to cover more of his scalp. Rauru's wide body now became a broad, muscular chest covered with armor and the black suit of a warrior. Ganondorf now stood in place of the other man, and with a wave of his hand to shatter the bolted door, his assistant joined him.

"That was very close," Dark said. "You prolonged it unnecessarily until the final moment of the day."

"A curse is a curse," Ganondorf replied. "Fate would have seen to it that the event I spelled would come to completion. I prefer a dramatic scene, that is all."

Dark rolled his eyes. "I am sure you are relieved that I will not fashion a pessimistic metaphor out of your need for such enjoyment. In any case, we must take her down to the throne room to carry out the proper part of the power transferring ritual."

"Yes, indeed. Our job is not done." Ganondorf bent down and lifted Zelda's limp body into his arms. He nodded curtly toward the broken doorway, and Dark stepped through. Ganondorf followed him down the long stairwell until they reached the base. The darkness gave way to the dim moonlight of the midnight sky. Dark stepped a few paces forward and stopped in his tracks. Ganondorf grunted impatiently, but he also stopped when he noticed what had caught Dark's attention

Standing in front of them, head bent and growling in fury, Link glared down Zelda's captors.

"Well, well," Ganondorf said triumphantly with a smirk. "It seems we have an unintended visitor. Now it is time for the ball to _truly_ begin."

* * *

So, I did manage to put it up today as I had initially hoped, even though it is a little late in the night. But I am sure you all will appreciate that I even put it up at all. I have a lot to do in the next two weeks, again, I know. Busy, busy. But I hope to put up my next chapter on May 18. And after that, the updates will be quicker, I promise. Okay, maybe not promise…but you know what I mean.


	25. Divided

Ack! Please forgive me for this long gap between the updates! AP exams and end of the year stuff really snuck up on me since I was in 12th grade and there was a lot of "never going back to grade school again" stuff I had to take care of. And to make matters worse, this chapter just did not want to finish! It's longer than all the others! Anyway, let me go ahead and let you read.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Divided**

"Let go of her this instant!" Link growled. He braced his front paws against the stones and bared his teeth at his two adversaries.

"So threatening…" Dark taunted. He extended his arms out to draw attention to his apparel. "Your body suits me very well, I should think. What is your opinion?"

Link's only response was to snap his teeth at the shadow. Dark laughed darkly, raising his eyebrow at the self-proclaimed king beside him.

"Do you desire to partake in this idle conversation as well, Ganondorf, or should I finish him off?" Dark asked casually, drawing a small blade from within his royal tunic. However, Ganondorf stopped his motion with a quick brush of his hand to the hem of Dark's sleeve.

"I have other plans," he said. A few paces away, Link narrowed his cobalt eyes but made no comment. Ganondorf smirked down at the wolf before glancing at the body he held in his arms.

"You are after this, are you not?" he asked, holding out Zelda's body a little closer to the cursed wolf-man. Link did not stir, but his eyes shifted with the movement. Ganondorf observed his concentration in amused silence. When even after several minutes no words were exchanged, the evil king let out a heavy sigh and offered Zelda to his assistant.

"Dark, if you will, please? Apparently our guest prefers to be old-fashioned." Ganondorf passed Zelda's limp body to Dark, who cradled her within his arms and gave his king a curious raise of his brow. Ganondorf flapped his hand at him. "Hurry off. Take her to the throne room and keep her ready."

"You will not move her," Link declared at last, stepping forward towards Dark. Ganondorf slipped in front of his assistant, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath as he shifted position. Link angled his head so that he could keep an eye on Dark, though he was most wary of the long blade opposing him.

"You speak as if your words hold power to sway us," Ganondorf said. He turned his head and briefly muttered something to Dark. The assistant frowned in annoyance but obeyed what Link implied to be a command to leave the castle rooftop. Link growled and advanced in Dark's direction, but Ganondorf held out his sword with a threatening glare.

"Ganondorf, step away!" Link snarled. Ganondorf pursed his lips. The king and the wolf continued to hold their stare until Ganondorf finally erupted into a roar of laughter. This only intensified Link's anger.

Ganondorf sighed for the second time that night, a condescending gesture. He slowly slipped the sword back into the sheath and held his hands on his hips. The exaggerated leisure with which he moved irked Link, who only waited patiently because he knew from experience that haste could bring him unintended consequences. Ganondorf was not a man who entertained any argument unless it was perceived to be in his favor. Though, even now, he was beginning to feel uneasy about Link's unusually cautious behavior.

"Your silence bores me," Ganondorf complained. "Tell me, what have you come to do? Stare at me with your disapproving gaze? Hardly worth the effort."

"What have you done with Zelda?" Link demanded. He held his voice even despite his anger and his concern. Ganondorf bit his bottom lip and looked up.

"Very little thus far. My, I did not have knowledge that you were acquainted with her. This is very interesting indeed." The evil king chuckled.

Link, however, was not at all amused. "Then what do you intend to do with her?"

"Nothing that warrants your approval, so there is little need to ask. Have you not learned by now to stay clear of my business? Or should I lock you away into a form much less inclined to be governed by your heroism? A Deku flower, perhaps? Stationary and far less troublesome." Ganondorf slowly nodded his head as if he indeed considered the idea. Link growled.

"My ears are keen, Ganondorf, and my memory sharp. You do not possess the same magnitude of power as you did several years ago in the fresh years of your command. You have declared this fact yourself. The power of the Triforce has weakened your hold on Hyrule. Zelda's power is great, and you fear her ability to overcome you." Ganondorf pursed his lips again.

"Yes," he said slowly, before grinning. "However, as she is now dead, I have less to worry about."

Link gasped sharply. Ganondorf raised his eyebrows at the wolf's reaction. "What, do not tell me you did not know of the curse I placed on her? Whatever happened to your keen ears? Her days were numbered long before you met her."

"No!" Link's reserve drained away and he bounded forward. His only thought was to tear Ganondorf's throat even as he stood. However, the evil king reacted quickly and reached for his sword. Link sidestepped at the last moment to avoid the lethal blow.

"Killing me will not bring her back."

"A life for a life, then." Link stared intently at the blade in Ganondorf's hand. He himself had no weapon to challenge the evil king. And Ganondorf noticed this.

"You are foolish in your attempt to threaten me," the king warned. "This is the Master Sword, enhanced by the power of the Triforce lent by Zelda's last actions. You dare test its might?" Ganondorf performed a broad stroke with the blade, slicing the air horizontally above his waist. The wind whistled and swirled around the motion, sweeping through Link's fur.

"You _killed_ Zelda," Link whispered with more anger than he had dared to show previously. "I will _destroy_ you, sword or no sword." He pounced forward, ducking underneath Ganondorf's low swipe. The evil king brought the sword back and over his head for another attack, but Link dove between his legs and grabbed his cape in his teeth. Ganondorf was yanked backwards, and Link stole the opportunity to bite the man's leg.

Ganondorf roared in pain and tightened his hold on his weapon. However, his counterattack was hindered by a quick shove as Link brushed past Ganondorf's head. The king snatched at Link's fur coat, dragging him down to the stones. With a yelp, Link threw out his foreleg and punched Ganondorf against his cheek. The two of them fell in a tangled heap on the stone surface.

"How dare you!" Ganondorf bellowed as he struggled to regain his balance. He momentarily released his sword and instead focused on restraining Link. He gripped either side of the wolf's back with his strong arms and pinned him to the ground. Link growled and clawed the stones in a struggle to free himself. However, Ganondorf gained the upper hand and pulled him down, turning him so that his vulnerable underside was exposed.

Link's head hit the stones harshly. He moaned and closed his eyes from the impact. Ganondorf grunted and reached across for his sword. Link sensed his movement and twisted to move out of the way. Unfortunately, the evil king recovered his sword and brought the blade down across Link's back with a swing of his arm as the wolf turned.

The blade sliced through Link's fur, cutting deep through layers of skin and muscle. He howled in pain, crumbling onto the ground as blood poured out of the wound and down the side of his neck. Ganondorf took a deep breath and dragged himself into a crouch.

"The heavy price for the confrontation," Ganondorf taunted. He slid the point of the blade behind wolf's shoulder blade and twisted.

Link's scream rang out across the castle.

………

Dark did not enjoy retreating from what appeared to be an easy battle. He loathed Ganondorf's decision to send him away though he could clearly see the reason for it. Carrying Zelda in his arms as if she were his newly wed bride rather than a victim for sacrifice, the creature in human guise sprinted across the castle top. The building had a broad area for its roof, but Dark took no more than a few minutes to cross its entirety. He turned around to see if he could still keep track of Ganondorf and his affairs, but Dark had left the king and the wolf behind a curved boundary wall that blocked his view.

"I suppose I will not be witness to my counterpart's demise after all. I wonder what will become of me, if Link is dead?" Dark paused and cast a glance upwards at the moonlight. The beams fell in broad patches across the stones, disrupted only by the occasional night cloud.

"I must not be foolish," Dark replied to his own words. He shook his head, his blonde hair sweeping across his face. "Ganondorf requires my assistance in this last plot of his. He would have assured that I remain here, at least for that amount of time."

Dark would have resumed his purposeful sprint towards the throne room after he had counseled himself, but a desperate scream caught his attention. With a low gasp, he turned and directed his gaze towards the side of the roof from where he had run. Dark, as a magical shell, possessed little curiosity. He therefore attributed the burning desire to return to Ganondorf as Link's emotions and not his own. Though, it did not matter whom the feeling belonged to. Dark soon found he had other matters to deal with.

"Link…"

Dark nearly dropped the body in his arms from surprise. In his hold, Zelda shifted and lifted a hand to her eyes. She rubbed her brow as if awaking from a deep sleep. Her eyelids opened slowly, and she turned her head to look at the man who held her.

"Link! Link?" Zelda attempted to straighten her posture, and Dark, still in shock, dropped to his knees. Zelda gripped both of his upper arms and watched him confusion.

"This is impossible," Dark breathed, returning her expression. "The curse…how is it that…Ganondorf was clear on what the curse dictated. You were to die upon touching the Master Sword!"

Comprehension struck Zelda. "You are not Link!" she declared, pushing the false counterpart away. Dark fell back onto his arms. Zelda stood up but did not move to escape.

"How did you wake?" Dark continued. Zelda did not know what compelled her to answer, but the words left her lips almost involuntarily.

"I heard…a scream," she whispered. She narrowed her eyes, staring straight ahead. "Link is in pain."

"Ganondorf will be in a sour mood if he learns his plan has gone awry," Dark remarked with a scowl. "I must do what I can to remedy this situation." Dark rocked forward into a crouch and reached for the small blade at his waist. Zelda gasped sharply, frowning as she stepped backward.

"You mean to kill me?" she cried. Dark simply chuckled.

"If you had remained dead, this would be unnecessary." Dark propped a hand against the stone by his ankle and used it to push off and lunge forward. His other hand flipped the blade and angled it in a position that would allow him to strike Zelda's neck. The swiftness of the attack caught her by surprise. With a strangled scream, she raised up her hands in defense. In the split second before the blade contacted her skin, the Triforce mark on her hand activated. Bright yellow light filled both their visions, and the weapon struck harmlessly against the shield-like symbol that appeared in front of Zelda's hands.

Dark growled and drew back his arm to strike again. His next attack shattered Zelda's temporary defense. The shock sent her tumbling to the ground. She rolled over and locked her fingers behind her head, squeezing her eyes shut. The Triforce mark on the back of her hand pulsed against her hair.

"I must express my gratitude for this easy battle," Dark taunted as he walked over to her. He nudged Zelda's elbow with his boot. "Any last words, princess? I recall you did not receive this opportunity the last time."

Zelda did not acknowledge him. She took a deep breath, concentrating on the feel of the cold stone against her forehead. Even though Dark did not at the moment hold her life in his hands, she could not face him. His countenance was too much like Link. She could not bring herself to harm his body, even if it was Dark who resided in it.

Zelda sensed Dark moving away from her, and she flinched, expecting an attack. However, she heard him cry out in surprise just as a light wind chilled the back of her neck. Zelda lifted her head and watched as the spelled creature before her was enveloped in a light blue glow. The glow gathered near the core of his body and then shot off as a globe of light. Dark was left standing in his true form, with dark hair and ruby red eyes.

"Strange," he remarked. "Ganondorf must have sudden use for my body. Or not mine. Nothing is mine." He swallowed and looked down at Zelda. She scrambled to her feet.

"So this is your true form?" Zelda asked. Dark shrugged.

"What does it matter, that the true form of light is darkness?" he replied. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"There is not one when there is not the other. How foolish, those who think they keep only the light."

Zelda stared at Dark curiously. He licked his lips, staring at the dagger in his hand. He raised his eyes to meet Zelda's. "Will you give in now?" She met his gaze and shook her head.

"You are a perversion," she said. As she spoke, she lifted her hand and the Triforce mark flashed. She pointed directly at Dark. "You no longer have Link's form to protect you. I do not know where he is, but I intend to find him. And if you stand in my way…" she trailed off as Dark brandished his blade. Zelda smirked.

"Then I simply have no choice but to defeat you!"

………

_Defeat_. The word pounded between Link's ears, throbbing painfully. He opened his eyes and saw a pool of blood grow beneath his jaw. His blood. The fur on his back was caked with it. The pain of the wound had subsided to a dull burn as Link drew his concentration away. He focused on Ganondorf, the evil king, the man who would kill Zelda – had killed Zelda, as far as he knew – and would continue to rule with much greater power. No.

"What are you staring for?" the aforementioned king murmured. He stood directly in front of the wounded wolf, holding the Master Sword above the creature's neck. One strike would forever seal Link away in death. However, looking down upon his second cousin brought a desire to prolong the misery of pain. Besides, the battle had been far too short.

"Was I unfair, Link?" Ganondorf asked. He received no reply, so he continued. "A powerful sorcerer with an equally potent sword against a lone wolf. Hardly fair. No, I should like to see real talent from you if I am about to erase you from existence."

Link growled. Ganondorf dropped the sword he was holding and turned, walking exactly ten paces away. He spun to face Link again.

"Wield the sword." Ganondorf crossed his arms and smiled lazily. Link did not move. The evil king rolled his eyes at the wolf's stubbornness.

"By refusing the sword, you are accepting Zelda's death," Ganondorf reminded. Those words had their desired effect. Link automatically grabbed the sword with his left paw. A new, raw pain seared through his back, causing him to cry out. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and smirked. However, his satisfaction was short-lived.

The sword brightened at Link's touch. A bright blue light originating at the tip of the blade bathed the entire sword in a soft glow. The brightness intensified until the weapon shook from the effort of containing so much power. The light spread to Link's body as Ganondorf watched with raised eyebrows.

As if the strange glow wasn't curious enough, the magical display was joined by an unexpected gust of wind that swirled around the wolf and the king. Another bright orb of magic suddenly appeared above Link's wolf form, melting into the existing glow. His whole body was enveloped in blue and shifted until it resembled his true appearance. His true, human appearance.

"Impossible!" Ganondorf breathed, keeping his eye on the healed young man as he stood on two feet for the first time that night. Link looked up at him.

"Did you not intend for this? I recall you wanted to witness my 'real talent'."

"I knew that the Master Sword would heal you and perhaps give you the ability to behave more like a man in your wolf form. I had no knowledge that it would transform you into your true self. It must be the remains of the Triforce magic left on the blade…in which case it is only temporary-,"

"Only temporary?" Link interrupted, holding the blade ready in front of him. "In that case, I better take advantage of this precious time!" Without warning, he advanced upon Ganondorf, who had time enough only to conjure a weak shield in defense. The magic screen did nothing to protect the evil king, for the Master Sword ripped through it with the first strike. Ganondorf roared as the blade cut cleanly through his armor on his left shoulder, leaving a thin line of blood boiling on his skin.

With a new burst of energy that came with his successful attack, Link ducked low and thrust the sword forward. Ganondorf shot a low energy blast of power that deflected the blade. Link growled and tried again. This time, he managed to tear off a piece of armor on Ganondorf's side. With anger, the evil king counterattacked with another blast of magic. Link swung the sword forward and the magic bounced off and vanished into the sky.

The battle continued in this fashion for several minutes. Link managed to cut through more armor with most of his attacks, and Ganondorf's blasts of magic rarely hit their marks. Ganondorf regretted his decision to hand the sword over to Link for the young man was truly an expert swordsman. The evil king had to spend every bit of his power to prevent serious damage.

Link could see that Ganondorf was tiring, both physically and magically. The Master Sword granted Link the necessary strength to carry on the intense battle, but the evil king had no such advantage. A particularly well-placed strike sent Ganondorf sprawling to the floor with a painful grunt. Link saw his chance and moved to attack again. The king looked up and saw the young man run forward, sword raised, ready to make the final blow. Ganondorf was not yet prepared to die. As Link brought down his blade, Ganondorf kicked upwards with his right leg. The movement twisted Link's sword wrist sideways, knocking the blade out of his hand.

For a moment, both he and Ganondorf stood still, waiting for the consequence. The Master Sword lay unguarded on the stones. Suddenly, it started to pulse blue. Link staggered to his knees and bent forward with his palms pressed to the castle top surface. The energy he had unknowingly borrowed from the sword vanished and was replaced by exhaustion. The blue light surrounded him once more, stealing away the temporary human form and returning Link to a wolfish guise.

"Now we are back to where we started," Ganondorf declared, rolling to his side. Link snapped his teeth at him as he stood.

"I am healed," the wolf said. "But you have lost most your armor. It is not quite the beginning."

Ganondorf looked down and examined the tattered remains of his garments. The Master Sword had taken a heavy toll on his now nonexistent armor. Bits and pieces of metal and cloth were scattered around him, evidence of the damage.

"Well then," Ganondorf said as he returned his gaze to Link. "I believe I will have to rely on my other strengths instead."

"Other strengths?" Link asked. Ganondorf nodded and closed his eyes. Link watched as the evil king muttered an incantation that was unfamiliar to his ears. The words were sharp as they drifted across the battleground, twisting and deforming until they surrounded Ganondorf in power. The evil king's skin turned dark and leathery. His body grew until he hunched over, covering more of his weight with his muscular forelimbs. His hair rippled down his broad back and down his shoulders, completing his transformation into a hideous creature.

"You are not the only beast here, Link," Ganondorf rasped. "We stand here equally matched, wolf-man against wolf-man. Now, let us reveal who is the more powerful between us."

………

"Why the sudden courage, princess?" Dark asked solemnly as Zelda stood across from him, her Triforce mark blazing before her.

"I could not fight you before," Zelda explained. "Not as you stood in the likeness of Link. But now, though you are still very similar in appearance, there is a greater _wrongness_ I sense in you. And to know that you are staining Link's image with your own twisted existence is enough to give me courage to face you. I will not let you tarnish the name of the man…that I love." She blushed at the end of her speech, and Dark shook his head slowly.

"Love. The sun loves, so we have the stars and the moon."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "There you go again, with your curious speech."

"Everyone in love had once awoken and will once again sleep. I do not love, so I simply fade."

"Fade?" Zelda asked. Dark nodded once, and suddenly, he disappeared. Zelda gasped. Her Triforce mark flashed once and tugged her sideways. She turned just in time to see Dark rush at her with his blade drawn.

_How did he…_With little time to react, Zelda activated one of her simplest spells. A small blast of magic issued from her right hand and distracted Dark. He missed his mark, but quickly turned around and struck again. This time, Zelda used another spell to counter. Dark was unfazed. He simply avoided the magic and returned with a counterattack of his own.

In this manner, the duel continued for several minutes, with neither side gaining the upper hand. Dark's expression was uniformly blank as he stabbed and cornered from every side. Zelda did not give up despite his relentless attacks. At first, she had little time for more than simple spells, but she eventually learned to follow the complex pattern of Dark's movement. Just as he turned and Zelda could sense his return, she called upon a more intricate spell of entrapment. Twin chains of fire encircled Dark, halting him in mid-strike. He did not cry out or look surprised. His apathetic glance chilled Zelda, and she paused before her next attack.

"What is the matter with you?" she cried. Dark shrugged again, though the motion was hindered slightly by his bonds.

"There is nothing to matter, for there is no purpose. Only darkness, in the absence of light." Zelda frowned and moved closer so she could stand directly in front of Dark. He looked up to see her face filling his vision.

"You do not believe in anything?" she asked.

"There is no belief when there is no reality. Only darkness, but here comes some light."

"What?" Zelda looked upwards to see a ball of shimmering blue light, the same as had left Dark before his transformation into the sulky creature that stood before her. The light descended onto the spelled man and merged with his body. Zelda gasped, watching as Dark once again transformed into Link's likeness.

"I believe I missed this personality," Dark said once the spell was complete. "Though I could hardly put that into words in my other form." He smirked down at Zelda's shocked expression. "Now…where were we?"

The magical chains around Dark slackened as Zelda hesitated to attack him. He took the opportunity to grab her arm, twisting her so that she ended with her back pressed against his chest. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt the familiar sensation drown her in a wave of déjà vu. But the elation was brief, for Dark pressed a knife to her throat and, unlike Link, was very prepared to use it.

"Say goodbye, princess. Unlike my true self, I do have a belief. And that belief is that Ganondorf and I will be much more advantaged if you are dead."

* * *

Of course, cliffhanger…what else would you expect from me? Thank you very much for all the reviews and favorites! I can't believe I hit 500! OMG! Thank you very much, I owe it all to you! Anyway, my next update will be soon, I hope, since I am on summer break! I shall try my best to finish this story up as soon as possible. There are only two more chapters left! Thank you so much for reading!


	26. United

Thank you for the reviews! And the 30,000 hits!

* * *

**Chapter 26: United**

The blade was harshly cold against the skin of Zelda's neck. She whimpered slightly, suddenly paralyzed, as Dark held her firmly in his grip.

"What is the matter, princess?" Dark whispered tauntingly in Zelda's left ear. "Had you not tarried a moment before as you stood poised to attack, you might have escaped this little predicament. But as it is, here we stand."

"Let me go," Zelda cried weakly. Dark laughed and pressed his weapon closer to her skin, causing her to gasp sharply.

"Do you truly believe I would simply obey? Give me one reason why I should not slit your throat at this moment."

"You want to know why I escaped Ganondorf's curse," Zelda replied without thinking, trying to find any method possible to forestall her death. The plan seemed to work. Dark moved his blade farther away from Zelda's neck, but his other hand secured both her wrists behind her back.

"Do you find that I am curious about that?" Dark asked. Zelda bit her lip and tried to find a suitable reply and a convenient method of escape simultaneously.

"You seemed in considerable disbelief that I could when I first woke up in your arms," she answered. While Dark formed a response, Zelda took quick stock of her situation. Her hands were held tightly behind her. Dark was holding the only physical weapon against her, and she was in too much panic to try to connect to her Triforce magic.

"Fine, then, while you enjoy these last few precious moments of life," Dark finally said in reply. "Give me your explanation."

"What? An…explanation?" Zelda stammered. She could feel Dark's annoyance in the way he moved his shoulders against her back.

"Yes. Or would you rather I kill you now?"

"No."

"I could hardly imagine any other reply. Tell me, then."

Zelda glanced out of the corner of her eye in an attempt to watch the distance between Dark's weapon and her own skin. She did not know how to answer Dark's request for an explanation. She herself did not even have knowledge of the curse beforehand or how it worked.

"Well…a curse is a spell, am I correct?" she began, unsure of where her words were headed. "So by all rights it should be available for revision."

"Revision?" Dark asked.

"Yes," Zelda continued, amazed by the idea forming within her mind. "A spell, whether it is a curse or not, is like a sentence of magic. If the sentence is edited, then the magic changes, and the spell changes."

"And so, you propose that someone with magical skill tampered with the curse, thereby altering the effects," Dark said. "Interesting. I wonder who had done the deed. In fact, whoever had must have held long term intentions, would you not say?"

Zelda had stopped listening to Dark. Inspired by her own words, Zelda felt a new thought spring into her mind.

_Dark is like…Tetra. Merely a shell formed through magic. And magic is…changeable. Editable. Erasable._

"Fallen into silence again?" Dark asked, though his voice barely disturbed Zelda this time. "Ready to accept your death?"

"Hardly," Zelda responded with a smile forming on her lips. "For you have unknowingly laid plan to the path of your own end."

Dark simply chuckled. "How so?" he queried lightly. But his humorous manner vanished as he felt Zelda shift her hands so that she could grip his wrist. Dark tightened his hold on the blade in his other hand, but it was too late. Confidence allowed Zelda to once again call upon the Triforce magic. From experience with Tetra, she already had knowledge of what to look for to complete the task. Before Dark could raise the weapon to her throat, Zelda scanned through the numerous symbols in the complex web of spell-words that formed the shadow.

_Hands. Hands. Hands._ Zelda found the desired words and poured her concentration and magic into altering their structure. She was rewarded by a shocked gasp and the solid clank of metal against stone. Freed from Dark's grasp, Zelda turned and watched as the shadow stared at the absence of his hands. His wrists seemed to fade into the darkness of the night around him.

"How dare you!" Dark shouted, but Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Again I have caught you by surprise," she said. "But I will no more. Once I break apart your spell, you will cease to exist."

Dark looked down once at the blade that had fallen from his nonexistent hands and then snarled. He abandoned the weapon, having no way to recover it from the ground, and instead lunged at Zelda. She swiftly avoided the maneuver and delved deep into the spell that she could sense around Dark. The symbols appeared in her mind's eye and shattered as she called upon her destructive magic. Dark's offensive move was hindered as his legs vanished, soon followed by the trunk of his body and his shoulders. Part by part, Dark's body was slowly reduced to dust.

"Ganondorf will avenge me…" Dark whispered as the last traces of his body vaporized. "You are no match for him…"

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the mention of the evil king's name. She stood motionless as the unraveled spell of the shadowy counterpart stirred slowly in the air. The princess expected it to fade away into the night, but as she looked on, the magical dust condensed into a brightly glowing globe familiar to her.

_This…from before…gave this shadow the complete form of Link. _Zelda held out her hands without a thought and the globe floated closer. _Perhaps then this belongs to Link? I should return it to him; it could be helpful to remove the curse that binds him. However, how would I transport it?_

Zelda pressed her palms together and held them to her lips. There was no doubt that the orb would follow her if she wished to find Link in that manner, but there was no guarantee that Ganondorf was defeated. If he still lingered in some part of the castle, or even on the rooftop, then Zelda could not be assured that in the battle that would ensue, the magic would not be harmed.

_I need…a container for this magic._ Zelda held out her right hand with the Triforce mark facing towards her. The edges of the golden triangles lit briefly and connected. A transparent object materialized around the glowing globe as it decreased in size to fit the container than Zelda conjured. With a satisfied sigh, Zelda reached out to the new glass bottle that held the magic and placed it in the space between her sash and the material of the gown. The small bottle fit snugly against her waist.

Zelda patted her new item to give her reassurance as she looked forward towards her next task. She would have to find Link to return the magic to him. And furthermore, she would have to confirm that Ganondorf was no more. Until then, she could only hope that the Triforce power would lend her enough strength to be successful.

………

_Success._ Link had dared to think the word, but too soon. Now he found himself face to face with Ganondorf once again, this time both not as men but instead as wolves.

"Do you have the power to defeat me?" Ganondorf bellowed, his voice more hoarse within his beastly form. Link started to circle his opponent.

"You shall have that answer when I defeat you," Link replied without hesitation. Ganondorf narrowed his blazing wolf eyes and snapped his jaws.

"Foolish confidence," the evil king muttered. He turned as Link stepped behind him.

"You no longer hold the sword," Link remarked, nodding his head towards the blade behind him. Ganondorf smirked as he realized Link had specifically moved to put himself in between the weapon and the king.

"I do not need that sword." With that last statement, Ganondorf roared and swiped at Link's front legs. He moved back and quickly counterattacked by launching himself at the evil king. His front paws met Ganondorf's shoulders and the king fell downwards, but he quickly turned and kicked with his own front legs. Link grunted as he fell backwards, but he scrambled to recover as Ganondorf regained his footing and jumped for another attack.

Before, when Ganondorf had wielded the Master Sword, he had possessed an obvious advantage. However, at this moment both of the wolf men were equally matched. Ganondorf had not realized the extent of Link's strength as a wolf for he could hardly imagine that the youth had spent most of his time trapped in the castle for training. Link was proving to be a far more formidable opponent than he had initially imagined.

Regardless, Ganondorf did not let his surprise weaken his effort. For every attack that Link managed to push through the king's defenses, Ganondorf had another ready to deal back with equal vigor. Blow by relentless blow, the battle continued until the heavy realization dawned upon Link. He and Ganondorf were equally matched. The battle would carry on until they both tired, but with as heavy a consequence as losing the fight would entail, neither would let himself come to that point within the near future.

The only way to end this encounter was through the Master Sword. Only that weapon held the power to sway the odds in favor of one versus the other. Link ducked under one of Ganondorf's swipes and tried to remember the position of the blade. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sword lying harmlessly on the stones behind him. Ganondorf jumped forward for another attack, momentarily distracting Link as he moved to defend himself. For once, he forgot that he was in wolf form and attempted a back flip to position himself nearer to the sword.

Unfortunately, the maneuver did not fall into place so smoothly. The harsh reminder of Link's bulkier current form came when he ended up sprawled on his back, disoriented, with Ganondorf taking the opportunity to pin him down upon the stones.

"That was a foolhardy move!" Ganondorf proclaimed. Link groaned and strained against the evil king's weight, but the king had him firmly held in place with his strong forelimbs.

"You will not win!" Link said defiantly. Ganondorf chuckled menacingly.

"Of what do you speak? I have already conquered. You will die, for you have little to live for anyhow. Recall that I murdered your darling princess."

Link gritted his teeth at Ganondorf's comment but the evil king leered and moved his sharp teeth closer to his cousin's neck. Link struggled to turn away from the lethal strike, but Ganondorf had a strong, steady grip on the wolf's chest. That is, until they both heard a sharp feminine voice cut across the night air.

"Link!"

Ganondorf and Link simultaneously turned to see Zelda herself standing several paces away, her hands clutched nervously to her heart. The evil king looked astonished at her presence.

"I thought you were dead!" he snarled.

"As I have already heard from the shadow you sent after me," Zelda replied. "I have come to defeat you."

"Zelda," Link whispered. Ganondorf turned to him. The young wolf-man had his head turned towards the princess, staring at her as if he had never seen her before. The evil king was enraged that his plan was crumbling before him, but there was yet one small portion in his favor.

Unknowingly, Link had left his neck exposed. With an enraged growl, Ganondorf sunk his teeth deep into the vulnerable area. Two screams pierced the air upon his motion. Link thrashed so violently from the pain that Ganondorf was miraculously thrown off his body. As the evil king struggled to his feet after that surprising overturn, Link groaned and turned on his side. The wound's sting penetrated his whole body, sending him into quivering spasms as he fought to ignore the blood that was flowing down his body. He opened his eyes weakly to see Zelda still screaming, her hands pressed to her face. Seeing her alive once again gave him unanticipated courage.

Link leaped to his feet despite the pain. He charged on Ganondorf and tore the king's flank with his powerful jaws. The evil king roared and fell on his back as Link pounced over him.

"No! Link! Stop!" Zelda yelled anxiously, but her voice was too far away to the two wolves locked in battle. Ganondorf pushed Link aside and bit his hind leg. Link crashed to the ground, but not before delivering a broad slap to Ganondorf's face. The evil king roared as he was sent tumbling away. Link panted as he struggled to remain standing. He was standing in a pool of blood that was partly his and partly the king's.

"Link!" Zelda attempted one more time to advance, but Ganondorf bounded forward and stood in front of her, sneering with his bloodstained fangs. Zelda screamed and stepped away. She recovered quickly, calling on her Triforce magic, as it was her only chance to save Link. Ganondorf noticed her intention and moved away in apprehension. His eyes fell upon the Master Sword and once more he gleamed with sinister satisfaction.

Zelda noticed Ganondorf shrink away from her sight and she decided to ignore him for the moment and focus on Link. However, when she ran to her companion, the young wolf man barked in alarm.

"Do not let him retrieve the sword!" he warned. Zelda gasped and spun around, but Ganondorf had already come upon the sword. Without thinking, Zelda held out her hand and her Triforce mark glowed. A beam of yellow light shot out of her palm, racing towards the evil king. But Ganondorf merely smirked and set a paw down upon the blade of the Master Sword.

Zelda let out a strangled cry. The yellow beam vanished abruptly and the Triforce mark dimmed on her hand. "_What_?"

"Surprised at this revelation, princess?" Ganondorf called from a few yards away. "There is yet a drop of your blood on this sword, and with my power I can use it to render your magic useless!"

"No!" Zelda gasped.

"There is more," Ganondorf continued. "Let us now distance you further from your own power." The evil king effortlessly flipped the blade upon his paw and sent it flying towards Link. The blade lodged into his side and sent him sprawling away from Zelda with a painful moan.

"Link!" the princess screamed. Before she could run towards him, however, Ganondorf leaped in front of her. She noticed that he was somehow fully healed. The king watched Zelda stare in agony, both at him and at Link who lay motionless behind him.

"Suffering, princess?" the king asked. "Will you let Link linger in this agony as well? If you are to reactivate the Triforce power, you will cause a significant amount of pain for him. The blade that binds your magic is, after all, in his side."

Zelda's eyes widened in understanding. She would rip the sword away from his body if she tried to reach for her magic.

"I see that you have attained comprehension."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. Without her magic and with the blade and Link on Ganondorf's far side, she was defenseless against the king.

Ganondorf faced Zelda triumphantly, walking slowly towards her. With a nervous whimper, Zelda stepped backward.

"You have no weapon," Ganondorf taunted. Zelda swallowed nervously as the wind picked up around her. She did not want to admit that the king was right.

_You have a weapon…_

Zelda was startled at the voice. For a moment, she halted in her retreat and the wind beat fiercely against her back, almost pushing her forward.

_What is my name?_

Zelda stood perplexed. Ganondorf stopped upon seeing the puzzled expression on her face.

"Princess Zelda. Is the hopelessness finally too much for you?" he asked. Zelda did not answer. She stared straight ahead, her brow furrowed in thought.

_You know my name._

"_Windwaker_," she whispered so softly that Ganondorf could not catch her words. "But…I cannot wield you without the Triforce."

_Is that so? What is my name?_

"_Windwaker_."

_So…what is my power?_

The wind. Zelda did not say it aloud. She had barely noticed around her that the soft breeze had turned into a ferocious current.

_Awaken the wind, Zelda._

"The wind is already blowing."

_No, Zelda, my princess. Awaken the Wind._ _Wield me for what I am, a sword. Your sword. Your unstoppable power._

Zelda held out her hand. Suddenly, a bright flash of light surrounded her wrist and a spiral of sparks shot upwards, materializing into a blade. _Windwaker_.

_Command the Wind. It is yours._

"How did you…? How?" Ganondorf sputtered. His voice brought Zelda back to her senses. With one quick flick of her wrist, she gathered the wind around her body.

"Consider those your last words," she said darkly as she thrust her sword. The air around her rushed forward, sending Ganondorf flying backwards. With a clean horizontal swipe, Zelda commanded the wind to strike across the evil king's chest. With a final shudder, the evil king's life was driven from his wolf body by the winds that encased him.

_You wield me well. I am proud._ _Windwaker_ silently faded away. Zelda shook her head and rushed forward, ignoring Ganondorf's dead body and setting her eyes on Link alone. The wounded wolf glanced over as she dropped next to him on her knees.

"Oh, Link!" Zelda said softly. "I have…missed your presence." Link groaned and lifted his body so that he could have a clearer view of Zelda's face.

"You were beautiful…" Link said. Zelda gasped, and Link quickly amended his train of thought. "With the sword. That is what I desired to say. I felt I had made the right choice by entrusting _Windwaker_ to you." Link slowly sunk back to the ground and closed his eyes.

"Link…" Zelda was thankful that he had looked away for she could not maintain eye contact with her companion. She instead reached into her sash and pulled out the bottle. "This is yours."

Link opened his cobalt eyes and stared at the blue light curiously. Zelda opened the bottle and the magical orb floated out and landed on his chest. As they both watched, the glowing globe melted into the fur and Link's body was aglow in blue. Zelda laced her fingers across her lap and hoped that her plan would work.

A few moments later, the glow around Link vanished. He slowly opened his eyes, his human eyes, and gazed up at Zelda's face. She was smiling, a clear indication that he had been healed. He sat up slowly, flexing his human arms and legs.

"Thank you," he said softly. Zelda blushed.

"You are very welcome."

Link ran a quick look over his body to make certain he was fully mended. He gripped his sword wrist and bent his hand tentatively. He no longer felt sore from wielding the Master Sword. He looked around the castle rooftop once more.

Zelda watched as Link silently sat before her. Finally, her curiosity overcame her. "Are you free now?" she asked.

Link stared at her. "Pardon?"

"Your curse. It has been lifted?"

Link's brow furrowed as he contemplated the idea. "Well…I do not feel my wolf presence. And Ganondorf is dead. So, I suppose I am now completely myself."

"Oh, I am so glad!" Zelda gushed. Link smiled at her, causing a small blush to once again creep up her cheeks.

"I gather you have found out about your heritage." Link looked down awkwardly. "Princess Zelda."

"Please do not call me that," Zelda remarked quietly. "You know me well."

"I regret not telling you myself. I apologize. I felt the truth was safer if hidden from you."

"What does it matter now?" Zelda reached out and touched Link's hand lightly. The young man was surprised to find that he blushed at the contact. Zelda had abandoned her pretenses. She no longer concealed her obvious shyness.

"Link, when I thought you were-,"

"Zelda, I could not bear it." Zelda made a small sound of surprise and faced him. Link cleared his throat and continued. "Ganondorf falsely informed me that you were dead. I felt so helpless." A silence descended upon them. Zelda smiled and looked away. Link licked his lips and cleared his throat again. However, he did not say anything.

"Link? Is there something you wish to tell me?" Zelda finally asked. Link nodded.

"Zelda. I am aware that you are a princess, and though I am highly ranked in my place of origin, I cannot guarantee that still stands after such a long period of absence." Link stopped talking once again. Zelda felt her heartbeat quicken as she dared to imply the meaning of his words.

"Link-,"

"Regardless, I must ask. I do not know your guardian, so I must solicit you directly. I could hardly believe it before, but when I saw Dark…with you…holding you…I felt it. I hope you do not consider it forward if I tell you…I love you. And I ask for your hand in marriage."

Zelda stared at Link for the longest time. He had drawn himself up and was sitting on his heels, staring anxiously at the princess's face while she debated the choice. Finally, she blushed and looked down at her fingers.

"That kiss was meant for you," she whispered so softly Link almost did not catch the words. But he understood and he smiled.

"Thank you, Zelda," he said. Zelda continue to stare at her hands, but her lips wore a wide smile. Link leaned forward until their foreheads touched and she giggled nervously.

"May I?" he asked. Zelda nodded and tilted her face upwards. Immediately, Link pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, his left hand resting against her cheek and his other firmly holding her hands. Zelda pulled back and laughed.

Link smiled back, his eyes crinkling, but his expression faded as he caught the faint sound of footsteps on the rooftop stones. Zelda heard it as well, and they both turned to see an astonished Impa standing in front of her two adopted daughters, both of whom looked scandalized.

"Lady Impa!" Zelda gasped, but the old woman smiled kindly for the first time in Zelda's presence and shook her head.

"No, your Highness. It is just Impa."

It was Zelda's turn for astonishment. "You…you had knowledge of this!"

Link patted Zelda's shoulder and rose to his feet. He held out a hand for Impa to take. She took the gesture cordially.

"Impa, you are Zelda's guardian," he said nervously. "I must ask-,"

"If you are requesting Zelda's hand in marriage, it is given. I am happy for you both." Link stammered his gratitude awkwardly and Ruto glared at Impa.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" she asked. Impa beamed and placed a delicate hand on the dark-haired woman's shoulder.

"Ruto. Malon. May I please introduce you to Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule. And, her fiancé, Prince Link."

"I know quite well who she is!" Ruto snapped. "Well, I suppose I did. Before this sudden turn of events."

"Mother?" Malon asked quietly. "Our slave is…a princess?"

"How did you find us here?" Zelda asked Impa, ignoring the two young women who appeared quite baffled by the situation.

"I caught sight of you dancing with the prince, your Highness," Impa replied. "And so I was certain to follow you. Alas, I was powerless in the battle so I could only watch from the doorway. But I am delighted that everything went according to plan. Of course, things would have been much more simple if you had told me of your powers instead of hiding them from me."

"I am so sorry, Impa," Zelda admitted sheepishly. "I thought you would punish me. I was so afraid of you."

"I suppose I became too engrossed in our disguise," Impa replied apologetically. "I was only concerned about protecting your identity at all costs."

"And so was I," Link said. But he turned and gave Zelda a loving glance. "However, Zelda has conquered her obstacles. Let us think no more of these matters."

"All that remains is to contact the goddesses and learn the proper way to proceed with things," Impa said. She glanced at the couple. "And of course…the wedding."

* * *

Yeah! Are we all happy now? One last chapter to go, which I should put out before the end of the month! It is a fun chapter!


	27. The Rebirth of Peace

Thank you for all your reviews. And now I present…the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Rebirth of Peace**

The wedding was a small, private affair. Unlike many of the grand celebrations in the past, there were only eight witnesses to this royal union. Impa, of course, was present to give Zelda's hand formally in marriage. Navi, Epona, and Saria stood near to the altar while Malon, still in considerable shock, stood farther back. Her presence was indeed a surprise to Zelda, for Ruto had been far too upset with the whole ordeal to consider attending.

The most surprising guests, however, were the three goddesses themselves. After Ganondorf's threat had vanished, they no longer had to worry about their powers being discovered. Since the deceased evil king held no priest in employment, Din, Nayru, and Farore were left to conduct the ceremony. They stood in front of the throne in the largest hall of the castle. Link and Zelda faced each other on the lowest step leading to the dais. The young man was wearing a crisp, white tunic embroidered in silver, while the princess had donned a matching layered gown in satin.

As the goddesses raised their hands into the air, the few gathered near the throne fell silent. Din, the fiery-haired goddess, stepped forward to begin the simple ritual.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of a young couple in holy matrimony. With the permission of her guardian, Princess Zelda has come before us to be wed with Prince Link. With the exchange of the following vows, they shall be proclaimed man and wife." Din glanced at Link.

"Do you, Prince Link, take Zelda to be your wedded wife, to be the woman you shall cherish and love, in sickness and in health, in times of happiness and in times of strife, allowing none but death to break this vow?" she asked, extending her left hand to him. Link, who until that point had been wearing the edge of his tunic thin by his nervous fingers, placed his right hand in hers.

"I do," he replied. Din smiled and looked to her right, where her sister Farore turned to Zelda.

"Do you, Princess Zelda, take Link to be your wedded husband, to be the man you shall cherish and love, in sickness and in health, in times of happiness and in times of strife, allowing none but death to break this vow?" The goddess offered her right hand to the princess, who shyly placed her own hand over the green-haired woman's palm.

"I do," Zelda said. She briefly looked up to Link, who gave her a lop-sided grin that made her blush and look away.

Nayru at this time stepped between her sisters and placed a hand each on those of the groom and bride. She brought them together and spoke, "Let those in witness today observe this union as it takes place before the goddesses. The groom and bride have expressed their vows in earnest and now stand as husband and wife." The blue-haired goddess released Link's hand, but kept Zelda's right hand firmly in her palm.

"As the one who holds the Triforce, you alone may bless another with its power. Do you find Link, your husband, worthy to wield this divine force?"

"I do," Zelda answered. As she said those words, the mark of the Triforce on the back of her hand glowed brightly. She heard a surprised exclamation, and she turned to see Link stare at the back of his left hand. A dim outline of the powerful symbol was appearing on his skin. Nayru motioned for Link to place that hand on Zelda's Triforce symbol and continued,

"As the one to truly inherit the throne of Hyrule, you alone may choose the man to lead the kingdom by your side. Do you find Link, your husband, worthy to be king of Hyrule when you are queen?"

"I do." Nayru stepped back and joined her sisters as they chanted in unison,

"May the new couple be blessed with prosperity, in both health and wealth, in both their kingdom and in themselves. And may the Triforce continue to guard the land as it has done so for these many years. Prince Link, if you are firm in your promise to uphold the responsibilities your wife has entrusted to you, you may now kiss your bride and seal the vows."

………

"Oh, the wedding was simply splendid," Saria gushed later that evening. Gathered around her stood Ruto, Malon, Mikau, Sheik, and Marth as they waited for the coronation ceremony to begin. Ruto frowned in annoyance at the young girl's words, unaccustomed to being unable to command her. Saria no longer was servant to Impa's household and instead would live with the newlyweds in the castle.

"I heard very few were invited," Mikau replied politely. Unlike the woman he was courting, he bore no ill feelings towards the princess or her new husband.

"That is true," Saria said. "Link was concerned that Zelda, having been brought up in such a humble fashion, would be distressed and shy of any larger ceremony."

"Is it true the goddesses presided over the marriage?" Sheik asked. Marth, Ruto, and Malon glanced at him.

"The goddesses?" Marth exclaimed with an inquiring brow.

"Yes," Saria answered. "Apparently under Ganondorf's rule, any indication of their existence was hidden or destroyed to promote unswerving loyalty to the king. Now that he is no more, the goddesses are free to emerge once again. Zelda has expressed to me that one of her first decisions as queen will be to rebuild temples in their honor."

"Ganondorf," Marth muttered. "I am still a bit vague on the details of the whole situation. I must admit I was very surprised when that old woman – Impa, I believe – brought Link and Zelda down the main staircase in the throne room on the night of the ball hardly two weeks ago and exclaimed that Zelda was the missing princess. Did she ever mention to you the exact details of that night?"

Saria frowned. "Well, not clearly. She did mention that she 'defeated' Ganondorf and his shadowy assistant. And afterwards, I believe, Impa found them near the deceased king's body. Zelda told me she was too surprised by Link's proposal to think soundly, but apparently much later in the night she had confronted Impa with more questions."

"I remember that part," Malon interrupted. "I do not think Har – excuse me, Zelda – fully realized what my mother had done for her all these years when she was with Link on the roof. But once she calmed down and accepted Ganondorf's death, she had no less than a hundred questions for Impa. I must admit, even I was too astounded to fully voice my concerns and doubts until a few days later. My behavior that night was far from indicative of what I felt."

"But you have grown to accept this," Ruto remarked bitterly. "I for one am completely upset. How could we have harbored the princess all this time without knowing?" No one desired to comment at her outburst. They were spared the need when they heard the castle bell chime, announcing the start of the coronation.

"Just imagine," Saria said. "In a few minutes, Zelda and Link will be the new rulers of Hyrule. How pleasant!"

"Afterwards there is to be a grand celebration in honor of the fall of the previous king and the wedding, is there not?" Marth asked. Saria nodded.

"It will likely last the night," she said. "I hope we will meet with Zelda and her new husband then."

"If they do not decide to retire early," Mikau added. "With the wedding, the coronation, and the night's festivities happening in the course of one mere day, we can certainly expect their exhaustion." The others nodded and started to make their way to the front of the throne room where the best view of the coronation was reserved for them. As they walked, Marth neared Mikau and whispered under his breath,

"I suspect they will have other reasons besides exhaustion to depart so early." The Zora man chuckled at the implication, and before the others could suspect the short exchange, they made mild their expressions and joined the rest of the guests to await the auspicious time.

………

The crown suited Zelda. Even in the two hours after the coronation, it had become as much a part of her as if she had worn it her entire life. However, at the moment, the new queen was not concerned with the fine ornament. She reached up delicately, lifting the heavily jeweled piece off of her blonde tresses and setting it down on the vanity table before her. Her gaze then returned to dresser mirror in front of her and the reflection of the large bed that stood behind her own image on the glass.

In the morning, as Impa and the goddesses dressed her in the elaborate wedding gown, they were all too willing to give her bold ideas about the night that was to come. Zelda especially recalled Din, with her unabashed nature, providing enough detail to color Zelda's cheeks the same hue as the cheerful goddess's hair. The mere memory triggered another blush, and Zelda stared in disappointment at her discomforted reflection.

_How will I face Link?_ Zelda wished that she would not need to answer that question for a few more minutes, but suddenly she caught the faint sound of the door to the bedroom suite being opened. As she glanced at the door through the mirror, she saw Link walk inside and gently close the door behind him, fastening the lock securely in place.

Zelda's heart pounded against her chest as her new husband gave her a wide smile and walked towards her. His handsome face, framed by his blonde hair, brought to mind more of Din's instructions that explained how to completely pleasure his finest senses, an account that left the other goddesses shocked and Impa pale with embarrassment.

"You left the celebration early," Link remarked lightly, brushing against Zelda's back as he came to stand behind her. The young woman briefly made eye contact with his reflection before glancing down at her hands.

"I was unaccustomed to such large gatherings," she explained. Link chuckled knowingly and placed both hands on either side of his wife's shoulders.

"Well, then, you must be tired. Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked. The question immediately caused Zelda to tense under his touch. Link noticed her change in demeanor and frowned into the mirror.

"Is something the matter, sweetheart?" he asked. He noticed Zelda's blush and unwillingness to meet his gaze and his eyes widened in understanding. He released his hold on Zelda and reached to move her chin with his fingers so that her face was toward him. She reluctantly looked up, and he smiled gently.

"Zelda, do not worry. I only intend to lie beside you tonight – nothing more."

Zelda sighed. "I am sorry for being so alarmed. This morning, the goddesses were a bit too…" She trailed off, unsure of how to describe the conversation.

Link laughed. "So have I heard from Impa. She warned me that Din was a bit – what was the word? – uncensored."

Even Zelda forgot her nervous emotions and smiled at the remark. Link noticed his wife's improving mood and took her hand, guiding her away from the vanity dresser and towards the bed.

"Let us sleep now and talk more tomorrow. Do you desire to undress? If you would like, I can turn away while you change into something more suitable for rest."

Zelda glanced at Link's gentle expression and suddenly her apprehension melted away. She shook her head.

"I do not think I can manage the fastenings by myself." She turned around and moved her long golden hair so that it fell down her right shoulder. "Please?"

Link murmured in the affirmative and slowly undid the buttons on the back of Zelda's dress and untied the lace. Carefully, trying not to frighten her with the motion, he slipped the sleeves of her gown over her shoulders until it fell freely to the floor. The new queen still wore her full slip, but her arms and legs were suddenly bare. Link allowed himself the briefest instant of contact against her exposed back before he stepped away and Zelda turned towards him.

"What about you? Will you sleep in that tunic?" she asked.

"No. Will it be alright if I remove it?"

"Yes. Please allow me." Zelda reached forward and lifted Link's wedding tunic over his head. She let it drop to the floor and placed her hands on her husband's bare chest. He closed his eyes as she drew forward.

"I love you, Link," she said. Link opened his dark blue eyes and stared down at her. In the dim lighting of the bedroom, he could still catch the faint traces of anxiety in her expression. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"I love you too, Zelda. Come, now let us go to bed."

………

The castle garden, for the first time in many years, was in colorful bloom in the peak of summer. Six months had passed since the royal wedding and already many changes had come into effect. Queen Zelda had officially outlawed slavery and improved conditions for those lawfully in the working class. She returned the lands of the Zora, Gorons, and Kokiri, and her husband, King Link, personally contributed to the rebuilding of Castle Town. With these changes came the overall appreciation and happiness of the people, which was evident in the satisfied smile the new couple always wore as they completed their royal duties.

"A letter for you, your Majesty." Zelda glanced over her shoulder as she sat in the garden one afternoon, her husband right beside her, and smiled at the young servant who held a small envelope extended in her hand.

"Thank you." Zelda proceeded to open the letter as the three goddesses watched curiously from their seats on the rim of the fountain across from her. The young queen reached within and withdrew a square piece of parchment and quickly scanned the written content.

"What is it, Zelda?" Farore asked. Zelda looked up with a broad smile at the goddesses before she glanced sideways at her husband.

"Malon and Ruto are getting married!" she exclaimed. Link rested his chin on his wife's shoulder as he also read the invitation.

"It seems they are to be wed in a month," he noted. He looked up at the side of Zelda's face. "Do you wish to attend?" Zelda turned her face so that their noses brushed and giggled.

"Well, of course. At least for Malon's sake – she has been most patient of our relationship and of our duties. Ruto still seems sour, but I cannot expect anything else from her."

"Malon is to be married?" Din asked. Zelda turned to glance at the goddess as she rose to her feet and sat with crossed legs on the grass, leaning against the fountain's marble side. "To whom?"

"To Sheik, of course," Zelda replied. "They were courting even before I was engaged."

Din seemed puzzled. "But they did not even hold hands or speak with affection!" She laughed at the concept. "Whatever shall they do on their wedding night – stare at each other from afar?"

Link smiled nervously and Zelda blushed. Farore and Nayru, who still were seated above Din, shook their heads disapprovingly. They descended into silence as each wondered how to proceed from Din's last remark.

"Zelda," Link finally said. "Will you perhaps join me in a little bit of training? I am still unused to my new Triforce powers, even if I helped you develop your own in the last year."

"Gladly. Farore, would you like to see the invitation?" Zelda rose to her feet with Link and handed the parchment to the goddesses. The young couple walked a couple of paces away to a clearer expanse of grass while Din returned to her original position on the fountain's rim.

"I think Malon and Sheik will make a fine match," Farore said as she read over the details on the wedding. "Of Ruto and Mikau I cannot say. Ruto is quick to anger and Mikau is a jolly fellow. I wonder how that will turn out."

"It cannot fare better than the marriage between Zelda and Link," Nayru said. "Zelda is kind and always forgiving. She held no ill feelings towards Impa even after learning the truth, insisting that she felt the old woman had done the right thing by protecting her. And Link…he is understanding and patient."

"Not to mention extremely handsome," Din interjected. "I wonder how Zelda can restrain herself so well in his presence. I myself would have been hard pressed to keep my hands away from him."

"We are goddesses, Din. We do not ravage mortal men," Farore deadpanned without missing a beat.

"But all the same," the flame-haired goddess returned slyly. She turned away and giggled. "_Ravage_, you say. You seem to have borrowed a few terms from my vocabulary." Farore frowned at her. Nayru smiled lightly at her two sisters as she added,

"Din, it might be true that Zelda exercises discipline of affection, but Link appears to harbor no such moderation." She pointed to the young couple as they exchanged small blasts of magic, which they easily countered. At one point, Link used his mark to produce a small golden rope that he used to draw Zelda against him. Instantly the battle was forgotten as he pressed kisses to his wife's lips as she struggled playfully against him.

"Oh, Link, stop!" she whispered against his mouth. "You embarrass me!" Link pulled away slightly but raised an eyebrow.

"We are married, Zelda, and for this six-month have been so," he replied with a laugh. "And of all the ways by which I have come to know you better," he paused to give Zelda a wink that painted a scarlet blush across her cheeks, "I would hardly think this the most worthy of your embarrassment."

The young queen allowed him to pull her to the ground and shower her with more kisses. However, when he fully let down his guard, she laughed and pushed him away, rising to her feet. Link was quick to follow, but he noticed his wife sway suddenly. He caught her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Zelda!" the goddesses cried in alarm as they rushed to her side. Link kneeled and placed his wife so that she could use his arms for support. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Link? What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," Link said with a nervous tone. "Did you spend too much of your magic?"

"I do not believe so," she replied. The goddesses surrounded her. Din put a hand to the young queen's forehead. A peaceful feeling spread throughout Zelda's body and she sighed.

"Thank you, Din. I feel well," Zelda said. Din furrowed her brow in thought.

"You are rather warm, Zelda. Do give me your right hand. There is something I would like to see." Zelda obeyed, and Din fingered the outline of the Triforce symbol. The edges lit up in a familiar yellow glow before slowly fading into a light pink hue. The goddess gasped excitedly at the change in color and Farore clasped her arms around Zelda's shoulders.

"Oh, Zelda, we are so delighted!" she exclaimed. Link and Zelda exchanged a baffled glance. Link turned to Din for an explanation, and her eyes twinkled.

"It seems as though you two at least have done more than just stare at each other at night," she said. Link caught her suggestive tone and he smiled widely.

"Do you mean…" he trailed off and his grin widened. He pulled Zelda into a passionate kiss. She pulled away, frowning.

"I am still unaware of-,"

"Zelda you are with child!" Din gushed. "Congratulations to you both!" Zelda swallowed nervously.

"With child?" she echoed. The goddesses nodded proudly. Zelda stared at Link, who smiled warmly and patted her shoulder. Zelda placed a hand over the soft blue fabric that covered her stomach and bit her lip.

"We should inform Impa immediately," Farore said. "She will desire to know."

"Should we do anything for Zelda?" Link asked. "Perhaps she will need to rest more? Will she need special food? Is there any medicine she requires?" The questions tumbled out of his mouth hurriedly. Nayru smiled at his concern.

"Do not be so anxious, Link. Though our presence in the past has not been as constant as it has with your reign, the three of us have helped every queen with her first pregnancy. I assure you that we will take good care of Zelda. Your only task is to stay with her always and comfort her during this time. Her body will be experiencing many changes and you will have to support her."

"That is easily done. I shall not part with her for an instant," Link promised. His dedication amused Din.

"Zelda is a very lucky woman," she said. "With rest, she will fare very well." She smirked and caught Zelda's eye. "So, for this period, you should refrain from very intense activity." Her suggestive tone made even Link stammer awkwardly. The other two goddesses gasped and Zelda very nearly fainted again from embarrassment.

Nayru was the first to scold. "Din, of all the things to possibly mention in the presence of others! It is completely immodest."

"I was simply referring to their magic training," Din replied as innocently as she could manage.

Farore rolled her eyes. "But your gaze said otherwise. Do not speak of such things to Zelda – especially if her husband is in our company." Din threw back her head and laughed at the offended expressions on her sisters' faces. Link shook his head and rested his cheek against Zelda's hair as the goddesses continued to quarrel about Din's lack of modesty.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" he asked. Zelda smiled, though her husband could not see her expression.

"I am a bit uneasy about this, but it will be fine. I have the goddesses, and I have you." Zelda turned in her husband's arms and held his face with her delicate hands.

"Link, in the many years that I spent as a slave, I could have never imagined a more perfect future. It seems like just yesterday that I wandered into the castle and you took me in." Zelda kissed him briefly before pulling back and playing absently with the sleeve of his tunic. "Thank you."

"There is no need for that, Zelda," Link replied. "I love you." Zelda's fingers paused over Link's arm and she looked up at him again.

"Do you remember that story you insisted that I read that one time? About the princess and her evil stepmother?" she asked suddenly.

Link smiled at the memory. He pulled Zelda closer, brushing his nose against hers. "Yes, I do recall."

"Do you remember how I pestered you about the story's ending?" Zelda questioned again.

Link pretended to frown. "Now _that_ I remember clearly." Zelda laughed but continued,

"Well, recently I fancied that I was much like the princess in that story. I was treated harshly since birth – though out of necessity – and I had to hide my true identity – though I had no knowledge of that. And in the end, I inherited my kingdom once more and lived happily ever after." Zelda pushed herself away from Link and stared at him intensely. Link was taken back by her sudden movement.

"Zelda-,"

"Link, my story _is _very similar, but there is one big difference, and you have to know." Her tone worried Link. Before he could voice his thoughts, Zelda shook her head and continued to speak.

"Do you know what that difference is?" she asked, her voice growing softer. "Do you know what makes my story better than hers?" Link's gaze bore into Zelda's. His earlier concern melted as he saw in her eyes the answer to her own question. Just as he was about to tell her how much he adored her, she buried her face into his shoulder and sighed, expressing her love without even saying the actual words.

"Because I have you, Link. And that is far better than any normal happy ending."

* * *

**The end!** I enjoyed writing this chapter. In fact, I enjoyed writing this whole story. I think this is my favorite so far! Did you know this was originally supposed to have only eighteen chapters? And then I changed it to twenty-five. And then I changed it to twenty-six. And then I saw a twenty-seven chaptered story was somewhat of a trend, and I really wanted to include this epilogue-style chapter, so I changed it again! This was my most successful story and I owe that to all of you who have read and reviewed. I really learned a lot from your comments and I hope to keep those in mind when I am writing my future stories! Thank you!

Oh, and speaking of future stories, I have had an idea ever since last year, July 7th, when Deviantart put up their deadly sins challenge. I was hoping to finish off this story earlier so I could get a head start, but sadly, that didn't happen. But I still intend on publishing it on July 7th and trying to get at least a few chapters done over the summer. It's a modern Zelda story in first person, something I haven't tried before. And Zelda will have quite a different personality, at least in the beginning. So if you are curious, I invite you to come check it out!


End file.
